Adventure DNA Charge
by Show Expert 1
Summary: The digidestine get another adventure waiting for them as Marsmon and others try to destroy the human world. Now Davis and his friends are going to tap into a whole new power. The DNA charge, 2/5 crossover
1. Burning Desire

It has been almost a full year since the digidestine have brought down Malomyotismon and Earth and the digital world have been living in peace. Then what seems to be the trouble with Veemon. He's running around as if he panics. He's breathing hard and kept on running.

"I got to keep moving." Veemon said. "If I get caught I'm in trouble."

"Oh, but you already are." Veemon heard a voice and kept running. He kept running and running as something was chasing him. Veemon kept running until he tripped. He tried to get up, but it was too late as something jumped right on him.

"Tag, I found you." Armadillomon said. "I am the best hide and seek player ever."

"I was almost to home base." Veemon said.

"Can't win them all Veemon." Yolei said as Davis' group gathered around.

"So Veemon it's your turn to seek." Hawkmon said.

"Alright." Veemon said as he began to count and the digimon went into hiding. As they were playing Davis looked to the sky thinking about the digital world.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Kari said as she stood right next to him.

"Oh nothing, hey Kari I know we just beaten Malomyotismon and it wasn't that long we took down Diaboromon, but do you ever think things are just left undone?" Davis said.

"Maybe, but I figured knowing you, you be all like 'we won and took down all those bad digimon. What could possibly be left?" Kari said.

"Yeah, but I still feel like we left something unfinished." Davis said.

…

The Digital World

In the digital world up in a mountain was a castle and inside was a digimon sitting on a throne and he was about 200ft tall.

"Oh Marsmon, have you thought about what I have told you?"

(The voice) Marsmon, you are a powerful mega level digimon. You command fire with your Corona Sanctions where you have flames cover yourself and have an impressive aerial attack.

"I still don't see why I should listen to you. You're don't seem like a digimon or any kind of being I'm aware of." Marsmon said. He was talking to a purple wisp.

"I suppose you have me there, but I was once a digimon." The wisp said.

"You were, what happened to you?" Marsmon said.

"Why don't I show you." The wisp said. He flew up to Marsmon's head and formed a hand poking Marsmon's forehead and he began to see images. "Humans destroyed my form not so long ago."

"But I heard that there was a group known as the digidestine that stopped evil digimon." Marsmon said.

"The digidestine are suppose to protect digimon, even if they were evil they destroyed digimon. How could they destroy something they're suppose to protect?" The wisp said.

"I am sure there is good reason." Marsmon said.

"They are suppose to protect digimon, not destroy them even if they are evil." The wisp said. "Some of them weren't even evil. Some digimon went to the human world before, but they were destroyed and they weren't evil."

"What?!" Marsmon said.

"Now you see that humans are the enemy. Now we'll see if they like being erased." The wisp said.

…

The Real World

Down the city was a boy named Ross who were friends with Davis and the others and his two partners Aquamon and Gotsumon. He looked up and noticed that dark clouds were forming over the city.

"Looks like there's a storm coming." Ross said.

"We better hurry inside then." Aquamon said.

"Yeah I hate it when water gets between my rocks." Gotsumon said as they started running, but then a bolt of lightning struck down in front of them and pushed them back. When they looked up they saw Marsmon.

"I don't believe it." Aquamon said.

"Do you know who that is?" Ross said.

"I've heard of stories about him, but I never thought he was real." Aquamon said. "His name is Marsmon."

"Uh hi Marsmon can I help you with something?" Ross said. Marsmon just looked down on him. Davis and his friends were heading home themselves.

"Alright we'll catch you guys tomorrow." T.K. said as he, Cody, and Yolei were heading back to their apartment. Then Davis got a message on his D-Terminal.

"Hey guys hold on I got a message from Ross. He's being attacked by a super powerful digimon." Davis said.

"He might need some help." Kari said. They ran to help Ross, but when they arrived they saw Ross and his digimon knocked down.

"Oh no Ross!" Davis said as they checked to see if he was okay and were faced with Marsmon.

"Whoa that guy's huge." Veemon said.

"Hey are you the one that did this to our friend?" Yolei said with anger.

"Who are you?" T.K. said.

"The being that shall erase you humans from existence. However I cannot believe fellow digimon would side with you. Humans destroy our own kind." Marsmon said.

"We would never destroy digimon whenever we want." Cody said.

"There are times I don't even like seeing a digimon be destroy." Yolei said.

"You cannot trick me." Marsmon said.

"Enough talk let's take this guy down for taking Ross down." Davis said as they all reached for their digivices.

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon"

"Hawkmon dgivolve to….Aquilamon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ankylomon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Yolei are you ready?" Kari said.

"All set." Yolei said.

"Let's go Cody." T.K. said.

"You got it." Cody said.

"Aquilamon. Gatomon DNA digivolve to…Silphymon"

"Ankylomon. Angemon DNA digivolve to…Shakkoumon"

"They've combined?" Marsmon said.

"**V-Laser**."

"**Justice Beam**."

"**Static Force**."

All three attacked him and they all hit, but he wasn't even phase. Marsmon just stood there looking like they didn't attack at all.

"Not even a scratch?" Cody said.

"Ross was right this guy is powerful. He acted like they weren't even there." T.K. said.

"I guess it's my turn now." Marsmon said and then he jumped up covered himself in flames.

"**Corona Sanctions**."

Multiple fire balls were tossed at them and when they hit the ground they were all blown back. Shakkoumon acted fast and sucked up all the flames. Marsmon came down and pounded Shakkoumon away having him dedigivolve.

"Shakkoumon!" Exveemon shouted, but Marsmon grabbed him by the chest. "Hey get your hands off me."

"I'm coming Silphymon." Silphymon said, but was swatted away by Marsmon and dedigivolved.

"You are no match for me." Marsmon said and tossed Exveemon into a building. Aqumon began to wake up and saw they were in trouble.

"Davis." Aquamon said. Davis looked down at him.

"Aquamon?" Davis said.

"That digimon is one of the most powerful. He's a mega you can't win this fight." Aquamon said.

"Ken where are you?" Davis said, but then he got what he wished for.

"Hang on guys." Stingmon said as he was flying over to them and Ken jumped down to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Ken said.

"Better now that you're here. We need Imperialdramon." Davis said.

"Then let's do it." Ken said.

"Exveemon. Stingmon DNA digivolve to…Paildramon"

"Paildramon mega digivolve to….Imperialdramon"

Imperialdramon flew in at Marsmon and tackled him, but Marsmon dug his foot into the ground and hang on to Imperialdramon and tossed him back.

"**Endless Surge**."

He kept pounding on Imperialdramon storing heat in his hands. Then when Imperialdramon was pounded back Marsmon pounded the ground causing fire geysers to erupt and one hit Imperaildramon having him dedigivolve.

"That was far too easy." Marsmon said.

"Hey I'm not done with you yet." Davis said.

"I think we are done." Marsmon said.

"No way I can still fight. If you want to go another round I'm ready." Davis said. Marsmon looked at him and saw something interesting in him.

"What's your name human?" Marsmon said.

"I'm Davis Motomiya."

"Interesting Davis, your desire burns just like mine, but you don't have the strength." Marsmon said.

"What! Get that hairball you have for a head down here and say that to my face." Davis said waving his arm around in anger.

"You rely on your friends strength and combine it with yours rather than your own." Marsmon said. "Unlike me I use my own strength. If you cannot defeat me with your own power you will never defeat me, you're weak." He walked away and was about to enter through a digital gate opening.

"Wait who are you?" Davis said.

"I am Marsmon. Be warn humans for you time has come." Marsmon said as he entered the gate and left.

(Davis' voice) Okay who does that over grown dog or whatever thinks he is. I'm strong and I'll prove it. Seeing as how he sends a Parrotmon to attack the real world I'll prove him wrong. I'm all charged up and will become STRONGER!


	2. DNA Charge

After the battle with Marsmon Davis and the others met up with Tai and the others with Ross and his digimon's wounds were being treated.

"That digimon was real powerful?" Tai said.

"Yeah he took them all down like it was nothing." T.K. said.

"You guys are lucky you didn't end up like me." Ross said as he and his digimon had bandages on them.

"Stop moving around so much. I can't finish this if you do." Joe said.

"From what he said it seems like he thinks we humans should be destroyed." Cody said.

"Yeah what could make him think we destroy digimon just for the fun of it?" Hawkmon said.

"I don't know, but if he's trying to destroy us humans then we need to stop them." Ken said.

"No worries we'll face this guy together next time." Matt said.

"Matt even if we had Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon this Marsmon is powerful. Not one of our attacks hurt him." Kari said.

"That was only because it was two ultimates and one champion, but now if my calculations are correct our combine power outweighs this Marsmon." Izzy said. Davis however wasn't paying much attention. He kept thinking about what Marsmon said when they faced him.

'You rely on your friends' strength and combine it with yours rather than your own. Unlike me I use my own strength. If you cannot defeat me with your own power you will never defeat me, you're weak.' Marsmon's voice echoed in his head.

'I'm not weak. Just because I combine my power with Ken's doesn't means I'm weak, does it?' Davis thought.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh Kari. Yeah don't worry I'm fine." Davis said, but Kari wasn't believing it.

….

Marsmon's Castle

A digimon was running through the castle halls heading straight to Marsmon's throne.

(Marsmon's voice) Kotemon my apprentice. A rookie level digimon who's hothead attack causes his head or his kendo stick to catch on fire and strike.

"Master Marsmon." Kotemon said as he ran in with Marsmon on his throne with the wisp.

"Kotemon what is it?" Marsmon said.

"Is it true that you went to the human world?" Kotemon said.

"I did Kotemon, but the fighters in that world are weak, it's not even worth my time." Marsmon said.

"Well then how may I ask are you going to destroy the humans if you won't go to the human world?" The wisp said.

"Destroy humans?" Kotemon said.

"They are the enemy Kotemon. If we don't destroy them they will destroy us." The wisp said.

"I will find a way. Perhaps I can find a general to lead a powerful army." Marsmon said. "No never mind I don't want innocent digimon to get hurt."

"Oh please allow me to go then." They looked to the entrance and saw a Parrotmon.

(Kotemon's voice) Parrotmon, you're no Polly that wants a cracker. You're an ultimate level digimon that stores power in your head and shoots lightning from your Sonic Destroyer attack.

"Parrotmon what business do you have here?" Marsmon said.

"Allow me to go to the human world." Parrotmon said.

"Why should we?" Kotemon said.

"I will destroy those humans and I have unfinished business there." Parrotmon said

…..

The Real World

Davis was doing a set of exercises, pushups, sit ups, etc. After hearing he was weak he was trying to make himself stronger.

"Uh Davis what are you doing?" Kari said.

"Oh nothing." Davis said trying to make it look like he wasn't doing a thing.

"Davis you can talk to me." Kari said.

"Yeah me too man, what's going on with you?" Veemon said. Davis knew they would find out what's bothering him sooner or later.

"It's what Marsmon said. He thinks I'm weak just because Ken and I DNA digivolve." Davis said. "I'm trying to make myself stronger."

"Davis your real strength comes from with in." Gatomon said.

"What power?" Davis said.

"Davis everyone has a power inside them. I remember this one time there was this Agumon that became gigantic even when he became a Greymon." Kari said. "I don't know if it was me or Tai that helped him, but that was nine years ago."

"Wow having a digimon digivolve when you're that young is impressive." Veemon said.

"Come to think of it, that was exactly nine years ago." Kari said. "If me or Tai could do that when we were that young than just think about it with you now Davis. You were the one that unlocked digivolving forms even Tai couldn't do." Davis still seemed upset, but Kari grabbed his hand and had his face red.

"Hey guys we got a problem." Ken said as he ran to them.

"What's the matter?" Davis said.

"Come and see for yourself." Ken said. They ran and met up with the others watching T.V. and on the news they saw Parrotmon attacking.

"Just a few minutes ago a giant bird emerged from the skies over Odaiba and started attacking.

"Who is that?" Ross said.

"That would be Parrotmon." Biyomon said.

"Wait a minute. It looks familiar." Tai said as he was trying to get a good look at Parrotmon. Then something in his head clicked. "I don't believe it."

"Yeah we've all seen it." Sora said.

"I remember it too." Joe said.

"What are you talking about?" T.K. said.

"You wouldn't remember because you were like three or four." Matt said. "That's the same Parrotmon that came to Highton View Terrace nine years ago."

"Hey yeah you told us about that time." Yolei said.

"You sure it's the same one?" Ken said.

"It's the same one alright." Tai said. "We got to find Parrotmon before he does any real damage." They split up into teams of four. Ken, Yolei, Davis, and Kari were one and checking around the factory district as they were on their digimon that could fly.

"Caca, caca." Davis called out trying to attract Parrotmon.

"He's not a real parrot you know and I don't think he can here you." Nefertimon said.

"Anyone got any better ideas on how to find him? How hard could it be to find a 20fr tall parrot?" Davis said. Ken looked ahead and saw clouds with lightning in them.

"Guys maybe we should head to the ground. Looks like a storm is coming." Ken said.

"Wait that's no storm." Aquilamon said. They were almost hit by lightning until they moved out of the way. They saw Parrotmon emerged through the clouds.

"So you're the humans Marsmon told me about." Parrotmon said.

"Wait you were sent by Marsmon?" Davis said.

"Yeah and I'm here to finish all of you off." Parrotmon said. The digimon set the digidestine down on the ground for their own safety.

"Davis let's DNA digivolve and take this guy out." Ken said. Davis wanted to, but then thought about again what Marsmon said.

"No." Davis said surprising them. "Exveemon I know you can take that big bird down without DNA digivolving so show him what you got."

"If you really think I can take him than I will." Exveemon said. Exveemon flew in and tried to pound him, but Parrotmon blocked him by grabbing his hand and tossed him down.

"Davis what are you doing?" Yolei said.

"I know I can beat that bird." Davis said.

"Stingmon you got to help him." Ken said.

"You two better help too." Kari said to Nefertimon and Aquilamon.

"**Rosetta Stone**."

Nefertimon launched her stone tablets and hit him with Aquilamon and Stingmon flying in at him.

"**Grand Horn**."

"**Spiking Strike**."

Both of them charged in with their stinger or horns, but Parrotmon swatted them away and started storing electricity on his head.

"**Sonic Destroyer**."

He launched and all three of them were blasted and knocked down. Exveemon got Parrotmon in a head lock, but Parrotmon flew down back first causing Exveemon to hit the ground and let go.

"Davis we have to DNA digivolve." Ken said.

"No I have to do this." Kari said. Then the others arrived.

"Hey guys we're here." Tai said as they came running towards them.

"No, come on I have to do this on my own." Davis said. Kari figured out what this was about.

"Davis is this about you proving your strength?" Kari said. "Davis you don't have to do this."

"I know, but I have to." Davis said.

"No you don't." Kari said.

"Yes I do Kari. I have to do this because I need to prove something to myself." Davis said. Then Parrotmon stepped right to them and was charging up another attack.

"Davis, Kari look out." Cody said.

"**Sonic Destroyer**."

"Kari move!" Davis said as he tried to push her out of the way.

"No!" Exveemon said as he stepped n and took the attack blowing them both back. When Davis got up he had Kari in his arms and saw Exveemon collapse.

"Exveemon." Davis whispered as he got up. "Is this really all I got? There has to be something more!" He remembered what Marsmon said again.

'You rely on your friends' strength and combine it with yours rather than your own. Unlike me I use my own strength. If you cannot defeat me with your own power you will never defeat me, you're weak.' Marsmon said in his head.

"I'm not weak." Davis said as he had his head low and tighten his grip. "I have to become better, more powerful. I have to become STRONGER!" Davis was surrounded by blue energy and his D3 changed into a digivice burst.

"Davis' digivice changed!" Ross said.

"DNA Full….Charge!" Davis pressed down on the top of his new digivice. It shot a ray that hit Exveemon having him wake up.

"Exveemon digivolve to..." His head had a helmet, his hands became stingers, he had a green vest with blasters on his waist.

"Paildramon!"

Paildramon flew up and everyone was impressed what happened.

(Ken's voice) Paildramon is an ultimate level digimon. He's a sharp shooter with those blasters on his waist for his Desperado Blaster attack.

"How did Exveemon digivolve to Paildramon without Stingmon?" Ross said.

"**Desperado Blaster**."

Paildramon started firing and hit Parrotmon. Parrotmon was storing electricity again, but he extended a stinger and struck through the metal on Parrotmon's head that shocked Parrotmon and had him burst into data.

"He did it." Sora said.

"He really won!" Matt said. Paildramon flew down and Davis had one thing on his mind as he looked at his digivice.

"We unlocked a new power. This just might help us defeat Marsmon." Davis said.

(Ross' voice) Next time we head off to the digital world, but no soon do we that we end up in the clutches of Metalphantomon. He tries to give us nightmares, but I'm not going to let this boogie man scare me.


	3. Nightmare Life

After the battle with Parrotmon Izzy took Davis' new digivice and doing some research on it, but it was far more complex than the original digivices or the D3s.

"Well Izzy what do you got?" Tai said.

"I can't seem to figure it out. It's a whole new model and there are systems different that I can't seem to understand. It's more than prodigious." Izzy said.

"Like how I was able to become an ultimate?" Veemon said.

"And how I felt this strange energy?" Davis said.

"Exactly. It seems whatever energy allowed Exveemon to become Paildramon on his own also completely changed your digivice to yet I still don't' understand how." Izzy said.

"Sort of like how mine and Kari's digivices changed when we found our digiegss of hope and light." T.K. said.

"Maybe we can use this against Marsmon." Ross said.

"But Ross we don't know anything about this." Cody said.

"Yeah I get it, but if Marsmon sent Parrotmon here in the real world think about what else he can do." Ross said.

"He could send a lot more digimon." Aquamon said.

"Yeah so we need to do something." Ross said.

"Guys Ross is right Marsmon wants to destroy us humans." Yolei said.

"We need to at least figure out why he wants to destroy all of us." Hawkmon said.

"Then let's get going." Ross said as he opened the digital gate.

"Well then good luck you guys." Tai said.

"You're not coming with us Tai?" Kari said.

"We'll stay here and hold the fort in case Marsmon sends more digimon." Tai said.

"Alright let's get going and stop Marsmon." Davis said as he held up his digivice and went through.

"Davis wait!" Izzy said, but he and Veemon already went through. "That was reckless. He' lucky that digivice allowed him to go to the digital world without any complications."

"Might as well go after him." Ken said.

"Good luck once I find Marsmon's digital signal I'll send it to you." Izzy said as they and Davis' group went through the digital gate.

…..

The Digital World

They were out in a wasteland in the digital world with nothing around for miles.

"Davis I wish you would settle down once in a while." Yolei said.

"So where do we go now?" Ross said. Then their D3s went off.

"That was fast. Izzy sent us Marsmon's digital signal. Its east from where we are." Cody said.

"Which way is east?" Davis said. Ken looked up at the sun and figured it out.

"It's that way." Ken said pointing the way and quite the distance away they saw a mountain on the edge of a forest. "Marsmon must be at the top of that mountain."

"Then we better get going." Davis said as they started walking. They kept walking towards the mountain as they came across a trench and couldn't see the bottom.

"Anyone feel like rock climbing?" Gotsumon said.

"We don't need to climb we can just fly." Gatomon said.

"Good idea just being near this thing gives me the creeps." Kari said.

"Hold on Kari, what are you standing on?" Patamon said. They looked to see Kari's foot on some sort of thread. Gatomon picked it up and felt it was sticky.

"It feels like some kind of web." Gatomon said.

"Hey look there's a lot more of it." Hawkmon said as they saw more threads of web around the place.

"Why would there be so much web, unless…." Ross stuttered, but didn't finish as Kari and Gatomon were pulled down to the trench.

"Kari!" Davis shouted as they all stood on the edge.

"I think we walk right into some kind of trap." Ross said. More webs were launched at and they all got grabbed, except Ross and his digimon as they were all pulled down and Dokugumon started to climb out.

"Oh great I hate spiders, especially when they're so big." Ross said.

(Aqaumon's voice) They aren't just any spiders, they're Dokugumon. These champion strong spiders are dangerous with their poison thread is a thread that is quite venomous.

"Gotsumon, Aquamon get ready to digivolve." Ross said as he held us his D3, but the Dokugumon already got their webs wrapped around them. "Yuck this stuff feels nasty. Get it off me." One more launched another web and Ross couldn't see. When Ross woke up he saw himself and the others were hanging in the trench with the digimon tied up below them.

"Ross are you okay?" Davis said.

"Do I look okay?" Ross said.

"Why would the Dokuguman drag us down here?" Ken said.

"Please tell me they're not going to eat us." Yolei said sounding all upset.

"They might when I'm through with you." There was a voice coming at the bottom of the trench.

"Wait a minute I think I know who that is." Gatomon said.

"Me too it's Metalphantomon." Hawkmon said as a Metalphantomon floated up into view.

(Hawkmon's voice) Metalphantomon is an ultimate level digimon. He puts people to sleep and steals the essence of their hearts and his Soul Predator will eat your soul.

"So it looks like I got myself some humans." Metalphantomon said.

"What do you want?" Ken said.

"Oh nothing, I just want to see if you kids would be interested in taking a little nap." Metalphantomon said as he used his staff to unleash a powder that put them all to sleep. When they did Metalphantomon launched a red beam at all of them.

"What's he doing to them?" Veemon said.

"That's what Metalphantomon does. He puts people to sleep and steals the essence of theirs heart." Hawkmon said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Wormmon said.

"Davis you got to wake up!" Veemon shouted.

"It's no use." Aquamon said.

"How come?" Patamon said.

"While they are asleep Metalphantomon gives them each a nightmare of what they despise, fear, or anything tragic." Aquamon said. "They have to figure out how to fight the nightmare." Each one of them was witnessing a different nightmare. Davis was in a dark area.

"Where am I?" Davis said. He saw a shining light and saw the others. "Hey guys!" HE ran to them, but he wasn't getting any close, but they were getting farther away. "Wait guys come back." He then fell into the darkness and was completely alone, no friends. Inside Cody's mind he saw his father.

"Dad, hey Dad." Cody said as he ran to him, but there was a gun fire sound and his father fell. "DAD! No I couldn't help him again." Inside T.K.'s mind he saw Angemon fighting an evil digimon.

"Angemon hang in there." T.K. said, but the digimon launched an attack and Angemon fell to his destruction. "No. ANGEMON!" Inside Kari's mind she was surrounded by darkness.

"Where am I?" Kari said. Then was being surrounded by Scubamon and he legs were in water. "No not the dark ocean again." The Scubamon reached for her and she screamed. Inside Yolei's mind she was in a storage room. Then she saw a little girl crying.

"Wait is that me?" Yolei said.

"Yolei please come out."

"No I hate my siblings." Young Yolei said and Yolei knew what this was. With Ken he saw a mirror.

"What's with that mirror?" Ken said as he tried to look inside it, but saw himself as the digimon emperor. He gasped and when he looked at what he was wearing he was in the outfit again. "No, I can't be the digimon emperor again!" In Ross's mind he was walking around in darkness.

"I don't get it. Where am I?" Ross said. Then he saw two different pictures. One was a guy playing basketball and the other had another guy running on a track. "Wait that's Josh and Ryan."

"Ross you should join basketball like your brothers."

"Come on sign up for cross country."

"Your brothers should do it so you should do it too."

"What's with all those voices?" Ross said. He looked ahead and saw himself all grey.

"I'm not like my brothers." The other Ross said. "Aren't people proud of me being me?"

"That's right, a lot of people think I'm like Josh and Ryan." Ross said. "They want me to be like them, but I can't."

"Yes that's it Ross. You feel people aren't proud of you, want you to be more like your brothers." Metalphantomon said.

"Am I ever good enough?" Ross said. Back in the trench Metalphantomon drained them all and they all felt pain.

"This is horrible." Gatomon said.

"We can't do a thing to help them." Hawkmon said. Then the beam on Ross grew stronger.

"That beam on Ross is getting stronger." Patamon said.

"Stop it Metalphantomon. This is low." Gotsumon said. Back in Ross' mind he was feeling depressed that he fell to his knees.

"The people who met my brothers expect me to be like them. Be as athletic, smart, strong, but I'm not." Ross said. When he looked down he saw a small light that showed him happy with his friends. "Wait I'm not like my brothers and that can be a good thing. It shows I'm my own person. Wait how did I even get here?" Then he remembered and got angry. "Metalphantomon." Back in the trench Ross fought through the pain and had energy of light blue and grey cover his body that he shouted and broke free from the web and Metalphantomon's beam and landed gently on the ground.

"It can't be he broke free." Metalphantomon said. Ross got up and was angry.

"So you tried to make it look like I would never be as good as my brothers so you could steal the essence of my heart." Ross said. "Metalphantomon you'll pay." Energy started to flow around him and his D3 became a digivice burst "What you did is unforgiveable, your time has come."

"Look at all that energy flowing around." Armadillomon said.

"His digivice changed like Davis'." Wormmon said.

"Are you ready Gotsumon, Aquamon?" Ross said. "DNA Full….Charge!" He pressed down on his digivice and shot a ray at his digimon.

"Gotsumon warp digivolve to…." He first became Monochromon, but then he changed back to Gotsumon all white. "Meteormon!"

"Aquamon warp digivolve to…." Aquamon became Tsunamimon, but then his body became more human like. He got a stone mask, vest, and braces on his arms and legs with swords like Monochromon's head. "Crazillamon!"

They both broke through the web allowing the digimon to get free.

"Hey look we're in the ultimate level." Meteormon said.

(Ross' voice) Meteormon is an ultimate level digimon that has cosmic energy flowing through him. Useful for his Galactic Flare attack.

(Ross' voice) Crazillamon is an ultimate too. He's a master swordsman and never misses his mark with his Crazy Sword attack since it can move.

"Wow Gotsumon and Aquamon digivolved!" Veemon said.

"They've reach the ultimate form." Armadillomon said.

Meteormon flew in at Metalphantomon and pounded him across the face causing him to lose focus on the others and they woke up. Crazillamon flew up and cut the webs and got them to safety.

"We're safe." Yolei said.

"**Galactic Flare**."

Meteormon launched a meteor shower that took out the Dokugumon. However Metalphantomon had energy blades grow on his staff.

"**Soul Predator**."

He launched energy slash attacks that even hit the Dokugumon, but Ross didn't even flinch.

"End this." Ross said.

"I got it." Crazillamon said.

"**Crazy Sword**."

He launched a wavy blue energy blast that hit the plasma orb on Metalphantomon that did some serious damage that caused Metalphantomon to blew up into data. After the fight they climbed out of the trench.

"Thanks back their Ross you saved us." T.K. said.

"That was amazing. You got you digivice to change like mine. How did you do that?" Davis said.

"Let's just say if there are any digimon like Metalphantomon they'll be sorry they know me." Ross said.

(Davis' voice) Alright we keep moving towards Marsmon, but both Yolei and Cody question their power after what happened with Metalphantomon. Not good when Kotemon comes and attacks us. Whatever's wrong with them they better snap out of it soon.


	4. Double The Problems

Yolei was a little girl and she was playing all by herself while her brother and sisters. Then they ran to the dinner table. Yolei tried to catch up, but all the food was practically gone.

"This is stinky." Yolei said. "They get everything and I hardly get anything." In another place was Cody. He seemed lost until he was faced with his father.

"Dad is that you?" Cody said. Then he got all happy. "Dad!" He was all happy running to him, but his father disappeared.

"Cody how could you disappoint me?"

"Disappoint you? Dad where are you, what did I do to disappoint you? Dad!" They both woke up and were panting from a dream while the others were asleep in a cave.

"Cody what's wrong?" Armadillomon said.

"Yolei I could hear you talking in your sleep." Hawkmon said.

"Yolei did you just have a weird dream too?" Cody said.

"Yeah." Yolei said.

"Do you two want to talk about it?" Hawkmon said.

"No I'm just going to get some water." Cody said.

"I'll come with you." Yolei said as they both left the cave and went to a creek helping themselves to the water.

"Yolei what was your dream about?" Cody said.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about your dream?" Yolei said.

"Mine's kind of personal." Cody said.

"Cody I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Yolei said.

"Well mine was about my father. Ever since Metalphantomon put us in those nightmares I've been thinking about him. I wonder if I made him proud." Cody said.

"I'm sure he would be." Yolei said.

"How would you know? You're not him, you don't know what he thinks." Cody said. "What about you, what was your dream about?"

"Same as what I saw in Metalphantomon's grasp." Yolei said. "My brother and sister always get what they want and do whatever they want without me. It's starting to make me think maybe I don't take enough charge, I can hardly have anything with a family as big as mine."

"So we're both having the same kind of problem, a personal family problem." Cody said. 'I wonder if my Dad has ever been proud of me.' Cody thought.

'I can't seem to have my own way. Well not anymore it's time I took charge once in a while.' Yolei thought.

…

Marsmon's Castle

Kotemon was walking through the castle wondering what to do about the digidestine.

"How are we going to take care of those humans?" Kotemon said. "There must be some kind of digimon that can take them down."

"Oh I don't know many have tried none have succeed." The wisp flew down in front of him.

"How would you know?" Kotemon said.

"I've seen these humans work before. They've taken down many digimon." The wisp said.

"Well as long as they can't get here all we have to do is send digimon to the real world and one will get lucky." Kotemon said.

"Then you have a problem. A group of humans and their digimon are on their way here as we speak." The wisp said.

"What!?" Kotemon said. "How am I going to stop them?"

"I have an idea to double their trouble." The wisp said.

…..

The Next Day

The digidestine woke up and were on the move again heading up the mountain. They kept moving until they came across a fork in the road.

"Which way is to Marsmon?" Ross said.

"Maybe we should flip a coin or something." T.K. said.

"I say we go right." Yolei said.

"I don't know, maybe we should go left. If we head left we can go around the mountain and lessen our chances of being caught by a digimon that's working for Marsmon." Ken said.

"You're being silly Ken. We can take cover in the trees or something to hide." Yolei said.

"I think Ken might be right." Davis said. It was then Yolei decided to speak up and take charge.

"Listen I say we go right!" Yolei raised her voice and that surprised the others.

"Yolei settle down." Hawkmon said.

"We are going right and if you guys don't like it well then too bad." Yolei said.

"Yolei are you okay?" Ken said.

"I've never felt better in my life." Yolei said, but was referring to the fact that she just took charge. "Cody you're with me right?" Cody just remained quiet. "Cody?!"

"Oh sorry, right." Cody said as the two walked on ahead heading right.

"Is it just me or are both of them acting weirder than usual." Davis said.

"Davis that's not nice, but even I have to admit they're acting a bit strange." Kari said, but they decided to follow them anyway. They kept walking and the wisp was watching them.

"I should have known it would be them. It is time Megadramon." The wisp said and a Megadramon flew up from behind him.

(The wisp) A powerful of combination of machine and flesh you are, especially when you're and ultimate. Your dark Side Attack can destroy anything and your Ultimate Slicer slices through anything.

"See those kids, destroy them." The wisp said. Megadramon flew up and went after the digidestine. They just kept climbing up the mountain.

"Come on pick up the pace pick up the pace." Yolei said.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Ross said.

"Yolei is everything okay?" Hawkmon said.

"Yeah nothing could be better." Yolei said.

"Cody are you okay? You've been awfully quiet." Armadillomon said.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." Cody said.

"Hold on a second." Wormmon said as he came to a stop and soon all of them did.

"What's wrong, need a rest?" Ken said.

"I hear something, and yes I needed a break." Wormmon said.

"Look out!" T.K. said as they saw missiles being shot at them and they all took cover. They looked up and saw Megadramon attacking them.

"Who's that?" Davis said.

"That's Megadramon, he must be working for Marsmon." Veemon said.

"Why stop there?" The wisp said. "Come on out Waruseadramon." A Waruseadramon rose from behind it.

(The wisp) Waruseadramon is as dangerous as any Seadramon. He's and ultimate and is electrifying since he has powerful thunder attacks.

"Destroy those children." The wisp said and Waruseadramon flew around. Soon they were surrounded by both of them.

"A Waruseadramon?" Gatomon said.

"Davis are you ready?" Ross said.

"Let's do it." Davis said.

"DNA Full…..Charge."

"Veemon warp digivolve to….Paildramon"

"Gotsumon warp digivolve to….Meteormon"

"Aquamon warp digivolve to….Crazillamon"

Paildramon tried blasting at Megadramon and Crazillamon and Meteormon tried attacking Waruseadramon.

"Come one let's get in there and fight!" Yolei said.

"Yolei they're both ultimates." Hawkmon said.

"No matter we have to help Davis and Ross." Yolei said.

"I'm with her, Cody let's go." Armadillomon said. Cody tried reaching for his D3, but he hesitated. "Cody what's wrong?"

"What's gotten into you two?" Ken said.

"**Dark Side Attack**."

"**Thunder Javelin**."

Both of them attacked and blasted the cliff causing Yolei, Cody, Ken, and their digimon to fall over the cliff.

"Yolei, Cody, Ken!" Kari shouted.

"Oh great they went over the cliff." Davis said.

"Let's get pass these two first, I have a feeling they won't let us through." Ross said as they continued to fight.

"Yolei can you hear me?" Yolei began to wake up and was faced with Hawkmon. "Oh you're okay?"

"What happened?" Yolei said.

"Megadramon and Waruseadramon blasted us over the cliff." She looked around and saw Ken and Cody with their digimon.

"Luckily I had Wormmon digivolve." Ken said as he held his leg and was being held by Stingmon.

"Ken are you okay?" Yolei said.

"He damaged his leg on the fall." Cody said.

"Hey guys we might want to take cover, something's coming this way." Armadillomon said. They took cover in a small cave and saw Kotemon flying on a Flymon.

"Where are those humans?" Kotemon said and flew past them.

"Who was that?" Yolei said.

"I've heard of him, his name is Kotemon." Hawkmon said.

"You think he works for Marsmon?" Cody said.

"Maybe, now what's been going on with the two of you?" Ken said. They both thought it was time to tell them.

"Alright I've been thinking that I don't take charge." Yolei said. "My whole life my siblings got what they want and I could barely get anything. If I don't do something and take charge I might never be able to get where I want."

"Cody what about you?" Ken said.

"It's my father. I've been starting to think that maybe he wouldn't be proud of me." Cody said. "Back in that dream world I dreamt my father was still around and that he was. Now I'm starting to wonder if he would be now."

"I see so Yolei you think by taking charge you can get what you want and Cody you're wondering if your father would be proud of you." Ken said. Now neither one of them didn't know what to do. Back at the top they continued to fight Waruseadramon and Megadramon. Waruseadramon swatted Meteormon into Crazillamon and Megadramon dodged a stinging attack.

"Man these two are tough." Davis said.

"Megadramon, Waruseadramon forget them. Go after the ones at the bottom of the cliff they're defenseless." The wisp said. Both of them went down and the wisp flew away just before Gatomon saw it.

"What are you looking at?" Patamon said.

"I thought I saw a flying flame." Gatomon said.

"Forget about that Ken and the others need help. Let's get down there." Paildramon said. They grabbed them and flew down. Back down they felt Megadramon and Waruseadramon land down.

"Oh great they found us and I can't take them by myself." Wormmon said.

"Yolei I have to digivolve." Hawkmon said.

"Me too." Armadillomon said, but both of them didn't respond. Waruseadramon and Megadramon attacked, but they moved out of the way.

"Forget their minds are far gone we're on our own." Hawkmon said. They tried to fight, but they were pushed down.

"Hawkmon, Armadillomon!" Cody said.

"You aren't strong enough to fight both of them." Yolei said.

"We have to try." Armadillomon said.

"We have to fight for both of you." Hawkmon said. they Kept trying to fight, but kept getting pushed down. Kotemon flew over and saw the whole thing.

"Ha this is what you get for siding with the humans." Kotemon said.

"Yolei, Cody do something." Ken said. "Hawkmon and Armadillomon can't fight like this. Yolei I know you think you can't get your way if you don't take charge, and Cody I know you wonder if your Dad would be proud. Listen Hawkmon and Armadillomon understand how you feel, it's why they're fighting."

"Yeah but…." "But nothing." Ken interrupted Cody.

"Yolei you have friends like Hawkmon to help you. Cody if your father was here he wouldn't be proud that you're leaving your friend like this." Ken said.

"That's right Hawkmon is there to help me." Yolei said.

"Yeah and my father would want me to help rather than worry about my own problems." Cody said.

"We have our friends!" They both said with the others arriving and Yolei had red energy around her and Cody had yellow with their D3s changing.

"Look at that." T.K. said.

"That only means one thing." Kari said.

"DNA Full….Charge." Yolei's digivices shot a beam that hit Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon warp digivolve to…." Hawkmon became Aquilamon and then he became more human like. "Silphymon!"

"DNA Full….Charge." Cody shot the same kind of beam.

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to….." Armadillomon became Ankylomon and then completely changed by being covered in metal and stood on two legs with wings. "Shakkoumon!"

(Yolei's voice) Silphymon is an ultimate level that stores energy around his hands for his Static Force attack and that turbine on his belt helps.

(Cody's voice) Shakkoumon is an ultimate too. He fires superheated beams from his eyes called Justice Beam.

"How did that happen?" Kotemon said.

"Awesome Yolei and Cody have the same power as me and Ross." Davis said.

"Alright." Yolei said.

"Let's show them what we can do." Cody said.

"You got it." Silphymon said.

"We'll show them what real ultimates can do." Shakkoumon said. He grabbed Megadramon by the tail and pounded him like a hammer into the mountain. Silphymon flew up and kicked Waruseadramon under the chin.

"**Static Force**."

"**Justice Beam**."

They both launched an energy attack that hit both of them and destroyed them both.

"You haven't won yet." Kotemon said as he flew away on Flymon.

"That was awesome." Yolei said.

"Way to go you two." Cody said.

"We have you to thanks." Silphymon said.

"I maynot be your father, but I think it's safe to say we're proud of you." Shakkoumon said with both of them blushing from embarrassment. The wisp saw the whole thing.

"Well they're getting stronger, but it's not enough." The wisp said.

(Ken's voice) Next time we are faced with Marsmon now that we have more power, but there something not right. Marsmon claims to know my brother. He knows something and I want to know.

AN: Sorry for the wait, just been a bit busy because of my parents


	5. Knowledge Of Humans

"Lord Marsmon I have troublesome news." Kotemon said as he was running to Marsmon's throne.

"What's the matter?" Marsmon said.

"It's those humans from the real world. They're on their way here right now." Kotemon said. "What are we going to do? They could be here any minute."

"If they made it this far they must be tougher than I thought. It seems I have no choice, but to deal with these humans myself." Marsmon said. Outside Marsmon's castle Davis and the others arrived.

"So this is Marsmon's castle?" Davis said.

"Better be careful, Marsmon could be expecting us." Ken said.

"Ken might be right, we could be walking right into a trap." Ross said.

"Yeah and don't forget Marsmon is powerful." T.K. said.

"It's going to take all of us if we're going to beat him." Kari said.

"I'm more interested in wondering why Marsmon would want to destroy us humans." Cody said.

"Don't worry about it, after all you, me, Davis, and Ross have these new digivices." Yolei said holding hers up.

"Yeah we're a whole lot stronger." Davis said.

"Our digimon might have reached their ultimate level, but I don't know if we can match Marsmon's power." Cody said. "There's still a lot about these new digivices we don't know."

"Oh come on will you guys stop doubting yourselves." Davis said. "Look we got new power, we're a lot stronger, I think we can take Marsmon."

"Yeah I'll blast him into next week as Paildramon." Veemon said.

"I hope your right Davis." Kari said as they started walking towards the castle.

"Hold it right there humans." They saw Kotemon coming out through the door.

"Kotemon?" Cody said.

"Sorry, but I'm not just going to let you humans walk in and attack." Kotemon said.

"Oh I'm scared of a walking kendo dummy." Davis said with sarcasm.

"I wasn't talking about me." Kotemon said. He clapped his hands twice and a squad of Giromon came out from behind him.

"Yeah still not scary." Davis said.

"I would be those are Giromon." Aquamon said.

(Aquamon's voice) Giromon may not look like it in size, but they're ultimate level digimon. They use their chainsaws and their Spinning Mine attack to knock anything down.

"Let's rock this place." Kotemon said.

"**Spinning Mine**."

The Giromon tossed their mines and used their chains saws on the ground causing it to crack open.

"Those little things are as annoying as mosquitoes." Gatomon said.

"Alright Veemon let's get busy." Davis said.

"You got it." Veemon said.

"DNA…." "Oh no you don't." Kotemon interrupted as he tackled Davis. Then a Giromon tossed a bomb that exploded right near Davis and Veemon and sent them in one of the cracks.

"Davis oh no!" Kari said as she ran over to the crack.

"Now capture them." Kotemon said as the Giromon got a hold of them holding their hands behind their backs.

"I can't reach my digivice. Cody, Yolei what about you?" Ross said.

"I can't." Cody said.

"Me either." Yolei said.

"T.K., Ken?" Ross said.

"No, they got us." Ken said.

"Take them to Marsmon." Kotemon said as the Giromon dragged them inside.

"No wait, Davis!" Kari cried out.

"Well that's one less human and digimon traitor to deal with." Kotemon said as they went inside the castle. Inside the ground Veemon and Davis were holding on in a tight space.

"Veemon are you okay?" Davis said.

"Oh yeah. I had to once spent the time in your cluster closet, this is nothing." Veemon said.

"Come on we got to try and climb out." Davis said as they tried to climb up, but it was real narrow and that made it harder. Inside the castle the others were brought to Marsmon.

"So it's you humans again. I figure you would have learned your lesson after the last time I fought you." Marsmon said.

"All we learned is not to give up." Ross said.

"Lord Marsmon where's our little floating fire friend? I figure he would want to see this." Kotemon said.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. I'm not waiting around." Marsmon said as he got up from his throne chair.

"We're in trouble here." Patamon said.

"Somebody better come up with a plan or we're going to get worse than third degree burn." Armadillomon said. Back outside Davis and Veemon were able to climb out of the crack.

"Oh man I haven't felt so cramped in my life." Davis said as he straighten out his back.

"Davis where are the others?" Veemon said. They looked around and didn't see them anywhere.

"They must be inside. Come on Veemon." Davis said as they ran inside. Back inside Marsmon was ready to finish them off.

"Now how shall I finish you? Should I do it all at once or should I do it one by one." Marsmon said. "I hate that I have to make decisions like this."

"Before you do anything we want to know. Why do you want us humans destroyed?" T.K. said.

"Yeah what have we ever done to you?" Ross said.

"It's not what you do to me, it's what you do to all digimon." Marsmon said.

"What are you talking about?" Cody said.

"All we ever done was be friends with digimon." Kari said.

"Don't try to lie. It only make your destruction only more painful." Marsmon said.

"Lie, we're not lying." Yolei said.

"What do you think we do to digimon?" Ken said.

"I know what you humans are like. You cause nothing, but misery to digimon and your digimon will suffer for treason against the digital world." Marsmon said.

"Treason?" Gatomon said.

"I'm not related to a tree." Gotsumon said.

"No he means we're against the digital world." Aquamon said.

"I don't know what you're talking about fur face, but you can tell us after we pound you to the ground." They all turned to the entrance and saw Davis and Veemon running towards them.

"Davis you're alright!" Kari said.

"Veemon let's do it." Davis said.

"Oh my favorite part." Veemon said.

"DNA Full…Charge!"

"Veemon warp digivolve to….Paildramon!"

"**Desperado Blaster**."

Paildramon blasted the Giromon and got the others free. Then they reached for their digivices.

"DNA Full…..Charge!"

"Gotsumon warp digivolve to….Meteormon"

"Aquamon warp digivolve to….Crazillamon"

"Hawkmon warp digivolve to….Silphymon."

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to….Shakkoumon"

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angewomon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"Well it seems you each have gotten stronger. Rather than using each other you're using your own strength." Marsmon said.

"Now you'll see how strong I really am. I haven't forgotten what you said to me." Davis said.

"**Desperado Blaster**."

Paildramon fired at Marsmon, but even though it hit it wasn't doing a thing on him. Stingmon and Angemon flew up at him and tried to attack with their stinger and staff, but Marsmon just swat them away.

"Don't tell this is it. Seeing how you're using your own power I was expecting something more interesting." Marsmon said.

"How's this for interesting?" Crazillamon said.

"**Galactic Flare**."

"**Crazy Sword**."

Both Meteormon and Crazillamon launched their attacks on both sides, but Marsmon held out his arms and blocked the attacks.

"**Kachina Bomb**."

"**Celestial Arrow**."

Both Shakkoumon and Angewomon attacked, but Marsmon blocked the attacks. HE grabbed Shakkoumon and spun around hitting the other three knocking them down.

"Silphymon get in there." Yolei said.

"Right." Silphymon said ready to attack.

"Don't waste your time. You're still not powerful enough to fight me." Marsmon said.

"He's right he's still too powerful." T.K. said.

"There has to be something we can do?" Kari said.

"Wait he can't block our attacks if we attack at the same time." Cody said.

"Brillant idea Cody. Guys launch your attacks together." Ross said.

"**Astral Laser**."

"**Justice Beam**."

"**Celestial Arrow**."

"**Hand Of Faith**."

"**Crazy Sword**."

"**Galactic Flare**."

"**Electric Bolt**."

They all launched their attacks together. Marsmon held out his arms to block the attack, but the force was pushing him back. He was heading for his throne chair with Kotemon jumping out of the way and crashed through the wall.

"Did we get him?" Davis said.

"I think so." Ross said, but when the smoke cleared Marsmon walked through it with only a few scratches and burns.

"Hey guys look behind him." Kari said. They looked behind Marsmon and saw a digital gate behind his throne.

"So that's how he got to our world, a digital gate." Ross said.

"I'll admit that was impressive, but still re lying on each other, pathetic." Marsmon said.

"I can't believe he withstood that." Ken said. At the top the wisp was watching.

"It's useless, they've finally met their match." The wisp said.

"Now to finish this." Marsmon said.

"**Endless Surge**."

He pounded all of the digimon with his fiery hands and when he pounded the ground a fire geyser erupted under them they all got burned and were knocked down.

"I don't get it, nothing we try stops him." Ken said.

"This is insane." Cody said.

"Why are even fighting, tell us Marsmon why do you want us humans destroyed?" T.K. said.

"Because you humans destroy us digimon." Marsmon said.

"That's crazy we don't destroy digimon. We consider them our friends." Yolei said.

"You humans are liars and savages and will be irradiated." Marsmon said.

"Marsmon you're wrong. We don't destroy digimon." Ross said.

"So you didn't destroy Parrotmon, Metalphantomon, Megadramon, and Warusedramon?" Marsmon said.

"Okay we did that time." Ross said.

"That was because they attacked us, we were defending ourselves." Davis said. "There has to something we can do to change his mind."

"Ken you use to be the Rocket Ichijoji, a smart guy and athletic. You think of something." Ross said.

"Wait you're sir name is Ichijoji?" Marsmon said. "Are you connected to Sam Ichijoji?" That surprised them all.

"How do you know my brother?" Ken said.

"You're brother!" Marsmon said. Ross saw this as a chance.

"Now's our chance, he's dropped his guard." Ross said.

"We got to get out of here, we're not strong enough. Shakkoumon!" Cody shouted.

"**Kachina Bomb**."

Shakkoumon launched the clay disc that exploded on the roof top having rocks fall down on him. Then they started to run for the gate.

"Ken come on." Yolei said.

"Wait I have to know how he knows my brother." Ken said.

"Later." Yolei said as he grabbed his arm and they jumped right through the gate to fight another time.

(Ken's voice) Okay I missed my chance to find out how Marsmon knows my brother, but I have to know, but I don't get why the others won't let me. If Marsmon knows something about my brother I have to know what.


	6. Battle The Hotheads

"Let me go Davis." Ken said as he tried to push through trying to get to the digital gate in the computer room. After the battle they came from with Marsmon the digidestine used his digital gate to escape back through the real world.

"Ken will you just calm down." Davis said as he held Ken back.

"I can't Marsmon knows my brother and I have to find out how." Ken said.

"It does rather seem strange. How could Marsmon knows about Ken's brother if his brother has never set foot in the digital world?" Cody said.

"That's what I have to find out. Now let me through Davis" Ken said.

"Just wait will you Ken." Davis said.

"Ken I doubt Marsmon would just tell you." Ross said.

"We're going to need a plan if we face him again." Veemon said.

"I don't know, Marsmon is powerful." Cody said.

"Yeah we barely got away last time." Yolei said.

"Sheesh what is with you guys always doubting yourselves?" Davis said.

"Right now what we need is a plan." Ross said.

"Plan shman I need to know what's going on right now." Ken said.

"Ken we will, right now just go home and get some rest." Davis said.

"Alright." Ken said and left.

"Do you really have a plan?" Kari said.

"We'll get Tai and the others and go without Ken." Davis and that surprised the others.

"You want to go without Ken, why?" T.K. said.

"He's your best friend and your partner." Cody said.

"I know, but Ken seems to be blinded." Davis said. "Ken can't reach the ultimate level like the rest of us and he's letting his desire to confront Marsmon like this is blinding him. I'm just concerned Ken could get hurt or make a mistake that could mess everything up."

"Wow Davis that's actually logical and you're thinking with your head." Yolei said.

"Davis I understand why you want to keep Ken out, but just imagine how hurt Ken will be if we go without him." Kari said.

"Don't worry we'll get Marsmon to talk about how he knows about his brother and tell Ken what we find out." Davis said.

"Alright Davis so let's get Tai and the others." T.K. said.

"Should I e-mail Mimi in America and ask her to come?" Yolei said.

"It might be late in America, it could be a while before she makes it." Ross said.

"Anyway Marsmon won't have a chance against all of us now." Davis said.

…

The Digital World

After the battle Marsmon's throne room was a wreck and was trying to recover with Kotemon standing by him. Then the wisp flew in.

"This place has seen better days." The wisp said.

"Where were you?" Kotemon said.

"Oh just hanging around." The wisp said.

"Yes well while you were hanging around the humans got away." Marsmon said. "After that battle those rocks fell on my digital gate and now none of us can access the real world."

"Those humans will be coming back. What are we going to do?" Kotemon said.

"I don't know. I need time to think about this." Marsmon said.

"Alright master." Kotemon said as the two of them left. "Sorry can't wait around master."

"What are you going to do about it then?" The wisp said.

"I just wish I could do something about those humans." Kotemon said.

"Maybe I can help with that." The wisp said as he entered through Kotemon's mask with Kotemon freaking out.

…

The Real World

"So you want me and the others to go fight Marsmon, but we're going without Ken?" Tai said as he was trying to confirm the plan Kari told him.

"Yeah that's about right." Kari said.

"How come Ken isn't coming?" Tai said.

"Davis thinks Ken will get hurt since Wormmon can't reach the ultimate level and there's something Marsmon said that might blind Ken's judgment." Kari said.

"That's right you said Marsmon knows Ken's brother. That's also something we need to find out." Tai said.

"Right now I'm wondering if Ken is alright." Kari said as she stared out the window. All the way in Tamachi at Ken's place he just couldn't get what Marsmon said out of his head.

"I just don't get it, how could Marsmon know my brother?" Ken said.

"Ken please calm down, seeing you like this reminds me when you were thinking of ways to take over the digital world." Wormmon said.

"I'm sorry Wormmon, but I just have to know." Ken said as he was about to open the gate to the digital world, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Ken if you want to go then why don't you go?" Wormmon said.

"I know, but even if I did how am I suppose to stand up against Marsmon because he will attack." Ken said.

"I don't care how strong he is. If it's important to you it's important to me." Wormmon said, but Ken still didn't know what to do. Back in Odaiba Davis and the others were about to depart to Marsmon's castle.

"Okay I got a lock on the nearest gate to Marsmon's castle." Izzy said.

"Alright let's just see how tough this guy is." Tai said.

"Easy dose it Tai. This is the same digimon that took down Imperialdramon." Matt said.

"Maybe, but now he's going against all of us." Davis said.

"Still we shouldn't take him for granted." Joe said.

"As long as we stick together everything should be just fine." Sora said.

"Sora's right we just need to stick together." Biyomon said.

"Then let's get going. Digi-Port Open!" Davis said as they all went through the digital gate.

…

The Digital World

They all arrived and were already heading up the mountain Marsmon's castle was.

"Be careful Marsmon may already know we're coming." Cody said.

"You might be right Cody, he should be expecting us again." Armadillomon said.

"So what we'll be ready for him." Davis said.

"Hold it humans." They looked up and saw Kotemon riding on Flymon.

"Who's that little guy?" Joe said.

"His name is Kotemon, he works for Marsmon." Ross said.

"I am not allowing you to go near Marsmon." Kotemon said.

"Oh yeah and what about you going to do about small fry?" Davis said.

"I'll show you. I have gained all new power." Kotemon said as he jumped off of Flymon and in front of them. "I have gained a whole new power."

"What power?" T.K. said.

"Allow me to show you." Kotemon said as he started to glow an orange color.

"Wait is he…." Izzy stuttered as they all knew what was happening.

"Kotemon digivolve to….Asuramon"

"Whoa someone had a growth spurt." Ross said.

(Izzy's voice) Asuramon is an ultimate level digimon. Talk about a split personality since he has three different faces with different emotions. Watch out for his Fire Fists of Shiva where he can launch flames from his fist.

"If you are to get to Marsmon you must first go through me." Asuramon said.

"Okay guys let's show Tai and the others that new power." Davis said.

"DNA Full…..Charge!"

"Veemon warp digivolve to….Paildramon"

"Gotsumon warp digivolve to…Meteormon"

"Aquamon warp digivolve to….Crazillamon"

"Hawkmon warp digivolve to…Silphymon"

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to….Shakkoumon"

"Wow so this DNA charge allows the digimon to go straight into the ultimate level." Tai said.

"I want to give it a try one day." Matt said.

"It doesn't matter how many of you come at me. I will take all of you down." Asuramon said.

…..

The Real World

Ken was pacing back and forth still deciding what to do when he goes to confront Marsmon.

"I don't know what am I suppose to do. I want to know what Marsmon knows, but I can't take him on in a fight" Ken said.

"Ken listen to me." Wormmon said. "If you want to go then go. What's to stop you? No matter what you decide I'll be by your side every step of the way." That had Ken relax and smile.

"Thanks buddy. Now let's go see Marsmon." Ken said.

…

The Digital World

Paildramon flew in with his stinger, but Asuramon grabbed it and used his other three arms to pound him in the chest. Crazillamon was about to attack with both of his swords, but Asuramon grabbed both of them and tossed them back.

"Hey hothead here I am." Meteormon said. Asuramon tried to pound him, but Meteormon was moving too fast. Silphymon flew in and kicked him in the head. "Nice shot."

"Okay let's turn up the heat." Asuramon said.

"**Fire Fist Of Shiva**."

Asuramon launched flames from all four of his fist, but Shakkoumon opened up and sucked in all the flames and shot out steam through the top of his head.

"Your attacks are useless against Shakkoumon." Paildramon said.

"Well I bet he would make a great punching dummy." Asuramon said as he jumped over them and started pound Shakkoumon rapidly.

"**Cable Catcher**."

Paildramon launched cables from his fingers and wrapped around Asuramon that shocked him. Paildramon used his strength and tossed Asuramon with the cables still connected.

"Alright let's finish this hothead." Silphymon said.

"Hurry while I have him down." Paildramon said.

"**Static Force**."

"**Crazy Sword**."

"**Galactic Flare**."

"**Justice Beam**."

All four of them launched their attacks and Asuramon was caught in a dome of light.

"Marsmon it was an honor, avenge me!" Asuramon said and was destroyed. Inside the castle Marsmon opened his eyes and felt what happened.

"Kotemon!" Marsmon said. He knew he was gone. He looked at the entrance and saw Davis and the others. "So you got passed Kotemon. He was a brave and loyal soldier and I shall avenge my apprentice."

"Well don't worry because you'll be joining him." Davis said.

"Bring it on Motomiya." Marsmon said as he stood up. Veemon and Davis both ran in and Marsmon was ready to attack.

"Stop!" They looked over to the side and saw Ken and Wormmon.

(Davis' voice) Oh man I should have known Ken would've come out to Marsmon, but now we find out the truth about Marsmon. Not only that, but he finds out the truth about us and we find out the truth about that floating flame thing.


	7. True Stories

Ken and Wormmon walked into the room keeping Davis and Veemon from fighting Marsmon and Davis figured he was in trouble since he told Ken to stay in the real world and went without him.

"Ken what are you doing here?" Davis said with his face looking a little nervous.

"I could ask you the same thing. You told me to head home and now I see you all went without me." Ken said as he walked over.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you would let your desire to find out about your brother would get in the way." Davis said. 'Plus you're the only one that can't reach the ultimate level."

"Look Davis I appreciate you looking out for me, but I have to know." Ken said and turned towards Marsmon. "Marsmon you claimed to know my brother, Sam. I want to know how you could possibly know my brother."

"Why should I even explain myself to a human?" Marsmon said.

"Ken lost his brother a long time ago. You should show your respect and at least tell Ken what he wants to know." Cody said.

"Oh very well, but the thing is I don't know Sam personally." Marsmon said.

"Then how do you know his name?" Ken said.

"I was suppose to be Sam's digimon partner." Marsmon said and that surprised all of them.

"YOU were suppose to be Sam's brother!?" Ken said completely shocked.

"Yes his name was instantly in my head, but I never met the boy in person." Marsmon said.

"I think I get it." Izzy said. "It's the same when the eight of us first met our digimon partners. They knew our names and claimed to have been waiting for us."

"Ken did your brother ever have a digivice?" T.K. said.

"Well there was one time when I was about seven or eight." Ken said. "A digivice came out of my brother's computer, but only one. Sam took it to try and figure out what it was. I thought it was suppose to be his, but something inside me made me felt that it belonged to me." He looked at his D3 as he remembered that day.

"I waited and waited for Sam to show, but he never did." Marsmon said. "So I trained myself time after time until he would arrive, and I became what you see today."

"You've been training yourself for about five years? Wow." Davis said.

"Yes, when I reached my mega level I worked hard and became even stronger." Marsmon said. "I was soon a member of the Olympus XII."

"What's the Olympus XII?" Ross said.

"I've never heard of it before?" Gatomon said.

"The Olympus XII is a group of digimon where we seek to maintain peace and balance in the digital world." Marsmon said.

"Peace and balance? Could have fooled me you attacked us." Yolei said.

"What I've done to you humans was to protect the digimon." Marsmon said. "All you've done was destroy them and I see some digimon have betrayed their own kind."

"Hey we never betrayed anyone." Veemon said.

"You attacked your own kind and destroyed them." Marsmon said.

"Those digimon attacked our friends, we were just protecting them." Patamon said.

"There were also some digimon that are evil, of course we would destroy digimon like that." Gatomon said.

"Even if some digimon were evil that didn't mean they had to be destroyed." Marsmon said.

"It kind of does, they seek to destroy us or take over this world or the digital world. Digimon like Devimon or the Dark Masters." Tai said.

"Though they were evil the punishment could have been debated so peace and order may still would have been served." Marsmon said.

"Do we look like a court or something?" Davis said.

"Even if we did we would have agreed on destroying an evil digimon as punishment." Matt said.

"If you were suppose to be Sam's partner how could you think this way about humans?" Kari said.

"I didn't originally, but I soon learned the truth." Marsmon said.

"The truth?" Davis said.

"He might be referring to the time I was the digimon emperor." Ken said.

"The digimon emperor, I heard of him, but I didn't think he was real." Marsmon said.

"He's real, he was me." Ken said as he looked down in shame, but looked back up. "But I swear I didn't know I was hurting innocent creatures. I just thought it was all data. When I was defeated I thought I could reset the whole thing. That was until I saw the truth thanks to Davis and the others here."

"Yet you weren't destroyed by your own kind." Marsmon said. "That doesn't seem like a fair punishment to the digimon and humans."

"Ken was the only human enemy we fought." T.K. said.

"He did control innocent digimon, but we never destroyed them." Cody said.

"Marsmon you're wrong about us." Davis said. "The only time we destroy a digimon was when they deserve it, like if they tried to take over or destroy a world. We would never destroy a digimon just for the joy of it."

"Is that right? So I suppose you didn't destroy my apprentice Kotemon just for the joy of it." Marsmon said. "The same goes for when I sent Parrotmon or when you fought Metalphantomon, Waruseadramon, and Megadramon?"

"Look I know that's what happen, but our digimon and us just got a new power. We barely knew how to use it." Davis said.

"Yeah the five us became an ultimate on our own for the very first time and it was on our own without DNA digivolving." Veemon said.

"Well actually I became an ultimate a long time ago." Gotsumon said.

"Zip it you rock head." Ross whispered trying to keep them out of trouble.

"Marsmon if you actually did meet my brother you would understand." Ken said. "If he was still alive and here maybe you would."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Marsmon said.

"My brother got into an accident and passed away." Ken said as he shed a tear. Marsmon caught sight of it.

"I didn't know you humans cry." Marsmon said feeling sympathy.

"There isn't much of a difference between humans and digimon." Ken said. "If you knew my brother you would see that too. Sam told me I was kind person and Wormmon here saw that in me."

"You're one of the kindest people I know Ken. That's why you were given the crest of kindness." Wormmon said.

"Wait the crest of kindness?" Marsmon said.

"Yeah most of us have a crest and Ken's is kindness." T.K. said.

"A savage couldn't hold the crest." Marsmon said.

"But I do have it, see." Ken said. He took the crest out and showed the crest and Marsmon couldn't believe it.

"You do hold the crest. It's the real thing." Marsmon said. When he saw it he knew people who just destroy couldn't hold the crest of kindness. "You humans are telling the truth."

"We would never destroy digimon." Sora said.

"Just the ones that are evil." Joe said.

"I was wrong." Marsmon said.

"Marsmon where did you get all those ideas about humans?" Davis said.

"From me." They all looked at the entrance and saw the wisp.

"I didn't know fire could do that." Gotsumon said.

"They don't. What is that thing?" Ross said.

"I thought Marsmon could finish you, but so much for that." The wisp said.

"Wait I know that voice. It's Myotimon!" Gatomon said and they were all surprised.

"Myotismon again?" Matt said.

"But we destroyed the darkness when he was Malomyotismon." Tai said.

"True, but a great force brought me back to life, something you couldn't understand." Myotismon said and the flame began to grow. "Now I have been given new power." Arms legs and wings came out of the fire and he had a new form. "Now I am Neomyotismon."

(Marsmon's voice) Neomyotismon is made of pure evil and darkness. He swallows digimon and uses their power for his own and his attacks are filled with darkness.

"You lied to me. You had me think humans were the enemy. Why?" Marsmon said.

"I thought a member of the Olympus XII could destroy the digidestine, but now that I'm back I can do it myself." Neomyotismon said.

"No one uses me like that. How dare you lie to me." Marsmon said with him ready to attack.

"**Gardiac Raid**."

He created a black cloud that covered the entire area and they couldn't see a thing.

"I can't see a thing." Tai said.

"Be careful he could attack from anywhere." Ross said. Then a bright light started to emit and formed into a circle. Then it fired an energy blast and hit Marsmon right through the chest. The area clear and they all saw Marsmon fall to his knees.

"That's the light at the end of the tunnel you want to avoid." Neomyotsimon said.

"Marsmon!" Ken shouted as data started to slip out.

"Neomyotismon!" Davis shouted with anger facing him with him chuckling. "You're laughing, well get ready to start crying!"

(Ken's voice) Neomyotismon all he does is use and manipulate people. Now he's done it to Marsmon when all he wanted was to protect digimon. Well his days of doing that are over. I'll make sure of it personally!


	8. Sting Of Battle

The digidestine face against Neomyotismon as they were in Marsmon's castle and Marsmon was shot in the chest as data came out of his body.

"Marsmon just hold on." Ken said.

"Neomyotismon you're going to pay for that." Davis said.

"I'm even stronger than ever before thanks to my new power." Neomyotismon said. "You children couldn't possibly have a chance against me this time."

"Let's put that theory to the test." Yolei said.

"Agumon get ready, this time we're destroying him once and for all." Tai said as they held their digivices out.

"Agumon warp digivolve to….Wargreymon"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to….Metalgarurumon"

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to….Garudamon"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to….Megakabuterimon"

"Gomamon digivolve to….Ikkakoumon"

"Ikkakoumon digivolve to….Zudomon"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to….Magnaangemon"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon"

"Now it's our turn." Davis said.

"Wait what about Ken?" Cody said.

"He's going to try and help Marsmon." Yolei said.

"Let's just hope he'll be okay. As for you Neomyotismon you're going to pay." Davis said.

"DNA Full….Charge!"

"Veemon warp digivolve to…Paildramon"

"Hawkmon warp digivolve to….Silphymon"

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to…Shakkoumon"

"Gotsumon warp digivolve to….Meteormon"

"Aquamon warp digivolve to….Crazillamon"

"Big deal you only have two mega levels and some ultimates. You still don't match my power." Neomyotismon said.

"Oh please we have you outnumbered. Someone is sounding cocky." Yolei said.

"Watch yourself Yolei he's still dangerous." Silphymon said.

"Come and get me then." Neomyotsimon said. Wargreymon flew in, but Neomyotismon stopped him by grabbing his destroyers. Metalgarurumon flew in at him, but he tossed Wargreymon at him.

"Be careful it's still Myotismon. He's smart as he is dangerous." Angewomon said.

"Not to mention as ugly." Meteormon said. Neomyotismon flew up at them and pounded Meteormon away. Then he grabbed Angewomon by the neck and pinned her to the wall.

"You know Angewomon it's never too late. You can always come back." Neomyotismon said.

"I would rather get my feathers plucked." Angewomon said with anger.

"It's your funeral with your so called friends." Neomyotismon said as he kneed her in the gut and tossed her down.

"You big jerk. Who hits a woman like that?" Davis said.

"Personally I never saw the difference in gender when in battle." Neomyotismon said.

"No kidding after what he did to Arukenimon." Yolei said. Megakabuterimon tried attacking with his claws, but Neomyotismon moved out of the way. He grabbed him by the horn and was about to slam him on the digidestine until they moved out of the way, but the impact had the whole place shake.

"He is even stronger. How do we beat that power?" Kari said.

"We have to keep trying." Davis said as he looked back at Marsmon and his anger rose. "He can't be allowed to get away." Silphymon tried to pound him, but was grabbed and tossed at Crazillamon. Zudomon tried to pound him with his hammer, but Neomyotismon held it up.

"Attack now while I have him pinned down." Zudomon said. Paildramon and Magnaangemon went to attack.

"Think again." Neomyotismon said as he used his strength and had Zudomon fall on them.

"For someone with skinny arms he's real strong." Zudomon said.

"**Justice Beam**."

Shakkoumon tried blasting at him, but Neomyotismon flew up and kicked him right in the head. Garudamon grabbed him with her claws, but he was able to push them open and flew down.

"I'm telling you it's useless." Neomyotismon said. Ken just stood and watch Marsmon slowly dissolve not knowing what to do.

"Marsmon please just hold on." Ken said as Marsmon held his chest.

"I don't know if I can." Marsmon said.

"He can't." Neomyotismon said. "Not even a member of the Olympus XII could with stand an attack like my Gardiac Raid. He's finish and so are you and your friends."

"We'll see about that." Ken said as he got his D3 out.

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"**Spiking Strike**."

He tried to strike with his stinger, but Neomyotismon grabbed and kneed him in the gut. Then he pounded Stingmon across the face that he hit against Marsmon's throne chair.

"A mere champion like that couldn't hurt me." Neomyotismon said.

"Ken it's no good for you to fight him. He's far too powerful." Marsmon said.

"I have to try." Ken said.

"Try all you want, you've met your doom." Neomyotismon said, but Paildramon grabbed Neomyotismon and tried to pull him back. "Haven't had enough had you?" He broke free and flew up.

"**Nightmare Raid**."

He shot dark energy creatures with just mouths and sharp teeth and they bit down and attack all the digimon that knocked them all down. All Ken could do was stand and watch and he got angrier by the second.

"There has to be something I can do?" Ken said.

"Maybe, but I don't have enough power to fight him." Stingmon said.

"Marsmon tell me what I can do." Ken said.

"I'm not sure." Marsmon said. Ken was starting to think so himself, that there wasn't anything he could do. "Ken don't give up. I can see you are a smart boy. I may not have known your brother, but it was an honor to meet you."

"Marsmon don't say that you'll be fine." Ken said.

"Ken you hold the crest of kindness, kindness is something Neomyotismon doesn't have." Marsmon said. "You hold a power that could stop him. This is it for me, but not for you. At least I got to know the brother of the man that was suppose to be my partner." After he said that he completely turned into data.

"Marsmon." Ken said with sadness and held his head down.

"What are you going to do now Ken?" Stingmon said. Ken thought of everything Neomyotismon has done. He lied to Marsmon, he used him and many others. Ken had enough of him.

"It's payback time." Ken said and Stingmon nodded. Neomyotismon faced the other digimon.

"I've toyed with you children and your digimon long enough. Prepare for oblivion." Neomyotismon said.

"Neomyotismon!" He turned to see Ken and Stingmon charging right at him.

"Ken?" Davis said.

"The boy?" Neomyotismon said.

"This is for Marsmon!" Ken shouted as he was surrounded by purple energy and his D3 changed into a digivice burst.

"Ken's D3 transformed!" Sora said.

"DNA Full….Charge!" Ken pressed down at the top and it fired a ray of light that hit Stingmon.

"Stingmon digivolve to…." He changed into a different shade of green with his stingers transforming and had a spear in his hand. "Jewelbeemon"

(Izzy's voice) Jewelbeemon, an ultimate level digimon that is as green as an emerald. Instead of stingers he uses that spear and can shoot energy out of it for his Spike Buster.

"Big deal, digivolve all you want it won't help you." Neomyotismon said.

"We'll see about that. You're about to get everything you ever deserved." Ken said. "Now Jewelbeemon! Jewelbeemon flew right at Neomyotismon.

"Bring it on." Neomyotismon said. He flew at him and they collided in the air both holding on to Jewelbeemon's spear. "You can't stop me. I will not be denied my destiny of ruler of both worlds."

"Do you ever shut up?" Jewelbeemon said as he kicked him back. Then he stored energy in his spear.

"Attack!" Ken shouted.

"**Spike Buster**."

He fired a green energy beam that hit Neomyotismon. Neomyotismon flew down and wasn't hurt.

"I'll deal with you kids another time." Neomyotismon said as a dark cloud opened beside him.

"That's a digital gate!" Izzy said.

"Stop him!" Ross said, but it was too late as he already walked through. "I guarantee he's heading for the real world."

"We'll use Marsmon's gate to head back." Davis said.

"No good, that gate is gone." Ken said.

"Then we'll have to find another way and we better hurry. Who knows what Neomyotismon could do." Ross said.

(Davis' voice) Okay we tried to find a way back into the real world to stop Neomyotismon. The bad news is the digital gate we came through before has been destroyed. To make matters worse some old enemies return thanks to Neomyotismon and he's doing who knows what. This guy isn't taking any chances this time.


	9. Enemies Keep Returning

After the battle with Neomyotismon and he escaped to the real world so the digidestine tried to hurry to a digital gate they came through earlier.

"That T.V. we came through should be just up ahead." Tai said.

"You mean that right there?" Ken said as they saw a T.V. that was smashed.

"Oh great Neomyotismon must have gotten to this before us." Ross said.

"He's making sure we can't follow him into the real world." T.K. said.

"Well we got to do something. Who knows what damage Neomyotismon could do now that he's in the real world and we're in the digital world." Kari said.

"Boy just hearing that name gets me worked up." Davis said as he started to get angry for all the things Neomyotismon has done.

"Calm down Davis. We'll just find another way back to the real world. There must be a hundred T.V.s and we'll find one." Matt said.

…..

The Real World

Neomyotismon looked over Odaiba in the shadows of the tower as he thought he will soon rule it, but he also thought about that Davis and the others will be returning soon to ruin everything for him.

"Soon this world will be mine. However it's only a matter of time until those kids come back." Neomyotismon said. He held out his arm and five black circles appeared with five different beings coming out of them. "I've brought you all back to life for one reason. I want you to head into the digital world, find the digidestine, and destroy them and to make sure you do I'll give you some of my power."

….

The Digital World

The digidestine walked through the forest trying to find a digital gate, but so far they have had no luck.

"Man how come there's never a T.V. when you want there to be?" Davis said.

"Welcome to my world." Ross said.

"There has to be one somewhere around here." T.K. said.

"Hey Tentomon anything?" Izzy shouted up in the air as Tentomon was up there.

"No luck and people complain children spend too much time watching it." Tentomon said as he flew down.

"Okay is it me or is it getting foggier?" Sora said and soon they were surrounded by a fog.

"Where did this fog come from? It's not cold enough for one." Izzy said.

"Let's stay together, it's easy to get separated." Joe said.

"Oh Joe you couldn't separate from me if you tried." Gomamon said.

"Oh that's the truth, from experience." Joe said.

"Who are you?"

"Hey who said that?" Yolei said.

"Hello is someone there?" Hawkmon said.

"I am the guardian of the forest that watches over digimon. Speak why you are here." The voice said.

"We're just lost is all." Cody said.

"We're trying to find a way out of this forest." Sora said.

"Oh could you please help us." Kari said.

"Oh I can't say no to a face like that or to nice young lady like you." The voice said.

"How does he even know what Kari looks like? I can barely see my own hand." Davis said. A path in the fog started clear up and they all went down it. When they made it to the other end they saw a field of digimon with a Cherrymon watching over them.

"Greetings humans and digimon, I am Cherrymon."

(Matt's voice) I know of Cherrymon. He's an ultimate level digimon that can use those cherries on his head against his enemies that can be poisonous.

"Welcome to my garden." Cherrymon said. "Here digimon are safe and free to play. Some even come here to heal when they are injured or ill."

"Thank you for helping us Cherrymon. You're real sweet." Kari said smiling at him and Cherrymon was blushing.

"Oh I'm glad to help anyone I can." Cherrymon said.

"Boy does Kari have that effect on every guy she meets?" Ross said. Some in training level digimon came out and greeted them.

"This place is like a day care." Kari said as she picked on up.

"Aren't they the cutest things?" Sora said. Joe looked around and saw some digimon that were healing or resting.

"Wow this place is like a hospital." Joe said.

"No this place is more like a daycare." Yolei said.

"Actually it's more like a combination of a daycare and a hospital." Tai said.

"Yes I take care of the young and help the sick. It is my duty to watch over them." Cherrymon said.

"This is how it should be. Digimon and humans living together with no evil, no darkness, no one trying to ruin it." Kari said.

"I'm sure one day it will be like that." Tai said.

"Yeah some humans are still getting use to the digimon living in the real world." Matt said.

"Anyway Cherrymon can you help us?" Ken said.

"We're trying to find a digital gate so we can head back to the real world." T.K. said.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen one." Cherrymon said.

"I was afraid of that." Ken said. Then there was an explosion in the garden.

"What was that?" Ross said.

"A big boom." Wormmon said. Then a web and bandages came and wrapped around Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon.

"Hey what is this?" Tai said.

"Did someone throw toilet paper at us?" Agumon said.

"With something that's sticky." Gabumon said.

"It looks like some kind of web and bandages. Where did they come from?" Izzy said.

"Well I have to admit after all this time it's good to see you kids."

"You still look like the same little brats."

"Hold on those voices sound familiar." Davis said.

"I know who it is. It's Arukenimon and Mummymon." Ken said. Arukenimon and Mummymon in their digimon forms came through the smoke.

"I'm flatter you remember us." Arukenimon said.

"I thought you two were gone for good after Malomyotismon destroyed you." T.K. said.

"Well now we're back." Mummymon said.

"We also have some new friends." Arukenimon said and Devimon and Etemon came through the smoke.

"That's Devimon and Etemon!" Sora said.

"Hey, hey, hey let the party begin. How about a big hand for the star." Etemon said clapping his hands together.

"So after all these years I get to see you kids again only this time you will be destroyed." Devimon said.

"Hey fill us in who are those two?" Davis said.

"Devimon was the first evil digimon we fought and Etemon came after him." Joe said.

"Oh and there's one more." Arukenimon said and Chimeramon came through the smoke.

"Oh no not Chimeramon." Ken said.

"That's right I'm back and I have my sights set on you digidestine and digimon of miracles." Chimeramon said.

"Uh Davis I think he's looking at you and Veemon." Tai said.

"Well technically I'm the digimon of miracles for when I'm Magnamon." Veemon said.

"It also seems he's more talkative." Yolei said.

"Why are you here?" Kari said.

"We were brought back by Neomyotismon to finish you kids off." Etemon said.

"Arukenimon, Mummymon how could you serve him? He destroyed you." Yolei said.

"It's better than being destroyed again." Mummymon said.

"Now that those two are tied up they can't have their digimon become their mega forms." Devimon said.

"Sora help Cherrymon get the digimon out of here. Izzy, Joe get Tai and Matt untied." Davis said.

"We're better than ever, we have been filled with Neomyotismon's power." Mummymon said.

"Hey toilet breath you weren't suppose to tell them that." Arukenimon said.

"Oops." Mummymon said covering his mouth.

"Don't worry about it, I don't care if they know. They can't beat us now." Chimeramon said.

"Yes and now that I've been filled with Neomyotismon's power I can do this." Devimon said as he began to glow.

"Is Devimon…." T.K. didn't finish because he knew what was happening.

"Devimon digivolve to….Neodevimon"

(Neodevimon's voice) For those of you who don't me my name is Neodevimon. I am an ultimate level digimon and my Guilty Claw is worse than my Touch Of Evil.

"Great now they're all ultimate." Ross said.

"Doesn't matter we'll still take them down. Let's do it guys." Davis said.

"DNA Full….Charge!"

"Veemon warp digivolve to…Paildramon"

"Hawkmon warp digivovle to…Silphymon"

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to…Shakkoumon"

"Gotsumon warp digivolve to….Meteormon"

"Aquamon warp digivolve to….Crazillamon"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Jewelbeemon"

"You all set pal?" T.K. asked Patamon.

"I'm ready to go." Patamon said.

"Gatomon let's do it." Kari said.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Gatomon said.

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to…Magnaangemon"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon"

"Hey I just realized something. T.K. how come you didn't use Magnaangemon when we fought Marsmon?" Ross said, but T.K. had a nervous smile and didn't answer. Ross slapped his own head. "Aw and I thought Davis made mistakes like that."

"Talk about that later." T.K. said. Paildramon tried to use his stinger on Chimeramon, but he blocked it with his Devimon arm.

"Nice try." Chimeramon said and whacked him with his Kuwagamon claw. Angewomon and Silphymon team up against Arukenimon.

"**Static Force**."

"**Celestial Arrow**."

They both launched their attacks, but she jumped over both of them.

"**Acid Mist**."

She launched her mist and they were surrounded in it and it burned them. Then she used he webs and tied them up. Both Shakkoumon and Magnaangemon attacked Mummymon, but he kept trying to blast them.

"Magnaangemon get you gate of destiny ready." Shakkoumon said.

"I think not." Mummymon said.

"**Snake Bandages**."

Magnaangemon was tied up and then he blasted them both. Jewelbeemon tried to attack Etemon with his spear, but he kept jumping out of the way.

"Ha for a guy with so many eyes you don't seem to use them." Etemon said.

"Has anyone told you you're annoying?" Jewelbeemon said. Then Etemon pounded him across the face. Crazillamon tried attacking with his swords, but Neodevimon blocked it with his claws. Meteormon tried attacking from behind, but Neodevimon grabbed him by the face and tossed him at Crazillamon. Paildramon started blasting him, but Chimeramon with stood it and pounded him.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this." Chimeramon said.

"**Heat Viper**."

Chimeramon blasted them all and they were knocked down.

"They're all even stronger than before." T.K. said.

"How do we beat something like that?" Davis said.

"It's over kids, you're finished." Chimeramon said as he marched right to them, but then they were surrounded by vines. They looked to see Cherrymon protecting them.

"Run kids, get out of here." Cherrymon said.

"You're going to get in our way huh, fine." Chimeramon said as they all attacked him.

"Cherrymon!" Davis shouted.

"Cherrymon no." Ross said.

"Stop it." Yolei said.

"Cherrymon!" Cody said.

"No Cherrymon." Ken said. Cherrymon was badly hurt and Chimeramon grabbed him.

"Say goodbye." Chimeramon said as he was preparing a finishing blast.

"Leave him alone!" All five shouted. Then their digimon had energy flowing around them as they each fired a different energy blast that blew them away.

"Whoa!" Davis said.

"They're defeated, but I don't think they're gone." Ross said as their digimon dedigivolved.

"Veemon that was amazing." Davis said.

"Thanks Davis, but that was your energy, not mine." Veemon said.

"Mine?" Davis said. Then all five of their digivices short circuited and were broken and burned.

"No our digivices are broken." Cody said.

"Great what do we do now?" Davis said.

(Kari's voice) After we encounter our old enemies we try to find a way to get the digivices fixed. We meet up with Gennai and he tries to help, but our enemies come back. I hope Gennai knows what he's doing.


	10. Overdrive Charge

"DNA Full Charge." Yolei said as she tried to use it, but her digivice was busted that she couldn't get it to work. The same with Davis, Ken, Ross, and Cody.

"It's no use it's broken, burn, and everything." Cody said.

"Izzy can you fix them?" Ross said.

"I don't know where to begin to fix our own. There's no way I'll be able to fix these." Izzy said.

"So then how can we get our digimon to digivolve when we need it?" Davis said.

"How are we going to get through a digital gate once we find one?" Ken said.

"Not to mention defend ourselves because those five enemies of ours will be back." Sora said.

"One step at a time, let's see if we can find anyone to fix the digivices." Tai said.

"But the only person in the whole digital world that could fix them is the one who built them, and that's Gennai." Joe said.

"But Gennai built our digives, not these new kinds." Matt said.

"Maybe, but he's the only one that can help us." T.K. said.

…

The Enemies

After the battle Chimeramon, Mummymon, Arukenimon, Neodevimon, and Etemon were fixing themselves up after their battle.

"Man those kids still manage to be a pain." Arukenimon said.

"You're telling me and I never fought those other kids before." Neodevimon said. He ripped off a piece of Mummymon's bandage and wrapped it around his arm.

"Hey give me that." Mummymon said as he tried to grab it.

"You got a whole bunch, don't be selfish." Neodevimon said.

"Enough! I want to find those kids and finish them off." Chimeramon said.

"Hey I want to get those kids too, but they seem a lot stronger than I give them credit for." Etemon said.

"It doesn't matter, we still have Neomyotismon's power. Those kids are finished." Chimeramon said.

…..

The Digidestine

They searched through the digital world trying to find Gennai to fix the digivices, but they came up with nothing. As they came up to a cliff they stared out to the ocean.

"This is just not our day." Ross said.

"We can't seem to find anything." Yolei said.

"We can't give up yet guys." Davis said.

"Davis is right we just got to hold our heads up high." Veemon said.

"Hold on for a second." Matt said as he stared out to the left and saw the five of them. "Uh oh guys we better hide." They ran back into the forest and hid behind some trees and bushes as the five of them passed by.

"This is nuts, since when do we hide. Let's take them." Davis said and was about to stand.

"Get down you idiot." Ross said as he pulled him back down, but a twig was snapped and Arukenimon heard it.

"What was that?" Arukenimon said as she walked over and her head was just over Davis and Ross. They held their breath and were nervous. They thought they were about to get caught.

"Arukenimon let's go!" Chimeramon called out.

"I'm coming." Arukenimon said as she ran back towards the four of them. When they were gone the digidestine came out and were relief.

"That was close." Ross said.

"I thought they were going to find us." Gotsumon said.

"Luckily they didn't." They turned around to see Gennai.

"Gennai just the man we needed to see." Tai said.

"Gennai our digivices are broken." Yolei said.

"Yes I'm well aware of the situation. Follow me." Gennai said as he walked down the cliff side. He led them down to a shack that was on the edge of a cliff. "Here we are."

"Uh a shack?" Cody said.

"Please tell me it's more high tech than it looks." Ross said.

"Inside here is where I'm going to help you get a better understanding." Gennai said.

"A better understanding of what?" Matt said.

"A better understanding of the power in those digivices." Gennai said.

"Gennai we just need them fixed." Yolei said.

"Trust me when I get done with you in here you won't have to worry about it." Gennai said.

"What do you say guys?" Ken said.

"Gennai hasn't let us down before. If he says this will help us than maybe it will." Davis said. They entered, but Gennai stopped the others except Davis, Ken, Ross, Cody, and Yolei.

"I'm sorry, but only the five of them are allowed in." Gennai said.

"Only the five of them, why?" T.K. said.

"Yeah and what about us?" Wormmon said.

"They are the only ones with the new kind of digivices. Don't worry I'll handle everything." Gennai said as he entered and closed the door.

"Hey Gennai!" Tai said and tried to get the door open, but it seemed locked. "It won't open. Did Gennai lock it from the inside?" Inside it looked like a normal shack with five training dummies.

"Okay not high tech." Ross said.

"Gennai what are we going to do in here?" Davis said.

"Tell me haven't you wonder why your digivices transformed." Gennai said.

"Actually yeah." Cody said.

"The DNA in your DNA charge stands for digimon natural abilities." Gennai said. "It increases your digimon powers through the power in your emotions."

"Power in our emotions?" All five of them said.

"Yes, something digimon don't possess." Gennai said. "I'm going to help you tap into that power so that your digimon can be even stronger."

"But Gennai how will that help get our digivices fixed?" Yolei said.

"Don't worry this will help in more ways than one." Gennai said. Then he clapped his hands and the training dummies started moving. "Let's start with you fighting these things."

"Will this really help us?" Ken said.

"Gennai hasn't let us down before. Might as well try it out." Davis said. Outside they were all waiting for the others to come out.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Sora said.

"I don't know, there's no windows or anything." Matt said.

"Well what are we suppose to do?" Veemon said.

"Does anyone want to play hop scotch?" Gotsumon said.

"What do we use for chalk?" Gabumon said.

"We could draw in the dirt." Gotsumon said as he started drawing in the dirt with his finger. Inside the shack Ross, Ken, and Davis were fighting the dummies as Cody and Yolei just sat and watch. The dummies kept swinging their arms around and so did the guys.

"These things are as stubborn as they get. No matter how many times I knock them down they get back up." Ken said.

"How is this suppose to help us with emotion power?" Ross said.

"Just keep it up, you'll get there." Gennai said.

"How come Yolei and Cody don't have to do this?" Davis said.

"Because I'm a girl and Cody's too young to be hit like this." Yolei said.

"I just hope this works." Ken said. Meanwhile outside the digimon were playing hop scotch while the humans were watching.

"Nice jump Hawkmon." Biyomon said.

"Standing on one leg is easy for a ninja like digimon." Hawkmon said.

"What ninja?" Veemon said and Hawkmon fell anime style since Veemon said that.

"My turn." Agumon said. Then a heat blast knocked them all down and when they turned around they faced their five enemies.

"Oh great how did they find us?" Matt said.

"It was only a matter of time until we did." Neodevimon said.

"Hold on some of them are missing." Arukenimon said.

"Don't worry we'll take care of them later, but right now we got them." Chimeramon said. Back inside the three of them were exhausted.

"Keep trying." Gennai said.

"Alright Gennai enough! This is getting us nowhere, we just want our digivices fixed." Ross said. Then an explosion created an opening in the wall. They saw their friends and their digimon were down.

"Guys!" Davis shouted as they all saw their five enemies. Davis put his hand out, but a force field shocked his hand. "Gennai let us out!"

"I can't, not until you learn how to use your power." Gennai said.

"Hey look there, why there are those kids." Etemon said.

"It seems like they're trapped." Neodevimon said.

"Good we can finish them." Chimeramon said as he walked right over, but Veemon and the other digimon stood in his way.

"What are you doing?" Yolei said.

"Get out of there." Cody said.

"Get out of my way you pest." Chimeramon said.

"No way." Veemon said.

"You're going to have to get through us first." Armadillomon said.

"They're coming out of there and when they do you're going down." Aquamon said.

"Just how are you going to stop me? You can't even digivolve." Chimeramon said.

"Do your worse." Veemon said and then he hit them with his tail.

"Gennai let us out!" Ken said.

"Focus on your emotions. You can achieve the power in you, just let it out." Gennai said. They looked to see their friends were in trouble, they had to do something. They couldn't take it anymore that they yelled out that they began to glow their own color.

"Hey it's working." Davis said.

"Now strike your digivices, use the DNA charge." Gennai said.

"But our digivices are broken." Cody said.

"Do it!" Gennai said. Davis tried it out by slamming the top and it began to glow.

"The digivice!" The four of them said and it was completely fixed.

"Your digivces have tapped into your emotions and fixed themselves. Your DNA charge will now work." Gennai said. They all did it and their digivices were fixed. Davis roared that energy was shot out that it shattered the shack.

"Here they come." Neodevimon said.

"Good now it's getting interesting." Chimeramon said with them running out.

"Guys!" Davis shouted out as they helped one of them up. "Kari are you okay?"

"I think so." Kari said.

"I knew you would make it Davis." Veemon said walking over to him holding his arm.

"Hey Veemon how would you like to give them some payback?" Davis said with Veemon nodding. "DNA Charge…Overdrive!"

"Veemon double warp digivolve to…." Veemon grew a lot bigger with him growing wings and in black armor with him on two legs and one arm had a cannon. "Imperialdramon!"

"Now it's our turn." Ross said.

"Let's go." Ken said with Yolei and Cody agreeing.

"DNA Charge…Overdrive!" Ross said.

"Gotsumon double warp digivolve to…." Gotsumon grew larger with his arms and legs growing bigger and something grew on his back. "Ancientvolcanomon"

"Aquamon double warp digivolve to…." Aquamon became more human sized with a stone chest and around his legs. He had a sword six feet tall and three feet wide. "Insanomon."

"DNA Charge…Overdrive!" Yolei said.

"Hawkmon double warp digivolve to…." Hawkmon became more human with his wings became arms with wings on his back and acquired a sword. "Valkyrimon"

"DNA Charge….Overdrive!" Cody said.

"Armadillomon double warp digivolve to…" Armadillomon grew a lot larger with his shoulders becoming bigger and grew a mace on his tail. "Vikemon."

"DNA Charge…Overdrive!" Ken said.

"Wormmon double warp digivolve to…." Wormmon grew wings and claws with longer legs and grew pincers on his face. "Grankuwagamon"

All of them stood there and everyone was impressed at what they saw.

"No way, I never saw something like this before." Neodevimon said.

"Let's find out how tough they are." Chimeramon said as he flew at them, but Imperialdramon shoved him down with one arm. Neodevimon tried his claws, but Insanomon blocked him with his sword. Then Ancientvolcanomon pounded him at Chimeramon.

"We'll get bird man." Arukenimon said as she and Mummymon ran at Valkyrimon"

"**Feral Sword**."

Valkyrimon slashed at both of them and they were frozen.

"I can't move." Mummymon said. Then Vikemon hit them with the morning star on his tail at the other two. Etemon tried jumping at Grankuwagamon and tried to pound him, but Grankuwagamon grabbed him with his pincers. He spun him around and tossed him at the others.

"Unreal." Davis said.

"I never thought this would happen." Ross said.

"They're mega levels we can't compete." Etemon said.

"I don't care what level they are, I'm not losing to them again." Chimeramon said.

"Yeah good luck with that." Imperialdramon said.

"When will they ever learn they can't beat us?" Insanomon said.

"Because we have something they don't." Ancientvolcanomon said.

"Our friendship." Vikemon said.

"Enough talk." Grankuwagamon said.

"Let's finish them." Valkyrimon said.

"**Positron Laser**."

"**Insane Sword**."

"**Lava-lanche**."

"**Laser Javelin**."

"**Bazooka Howl**."

"**Dimensional Scissors**."

All of them combined their attacks that created a giant explosion that completely destroyed all five of them bursting into data. After the battle they faced with Gennai.

"That's what you were talking about earlier wasn't it Gennai?" Yolei said.

"Yes now your digimon can reach the mega level." Gennai said. "You'll need it to stop Neomyotismon. As well as this." He held up a computer. "Go and stop him." They opened up the digital gate and headed back to the real world.

(Davis' voice) Finally we got new power and head to face Neomyotismon. If he thinks he can beat us, he's got another thing coming. With our new power there's no way we can loose.


	11. Face The Enemy For Real

In Odaiba Neomyotismon watched over the city until he sensed something.

"So they've decided to come back have they." Neomyotismon said. Back at the school the digidestine all emerged through the digital gate. Tai looked out the window to get a look at the city.

"It doesn't seem like Neomyotismon has done anything while were away." Tai said.

"That's good for us, now that our digimon can reach the mega level we have a better chance." Davis said.

"Underestimating a digimon like Neomyotismon would be a big mistake." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon's right, we're not fully aware of what Neomyotismon can do." Izzy said.

"Yeah I only got a glimpse of his power, but he seems stronger than when he was Venomyotismon or Malomyotismon." Gatomon said.

"If that's the case how are we going to stop him?" Sora said.

"I don't know, but we'll keep our eyes out for when he makes his move." Tai said.

"For now we should head home. Our parents are probably worried about us." Ken said.

"Yeah good point." Yolei said.

….

The Motomiyas

Davis and Veemon made it home and fell back on his bed.

"Oh man back in the digital world it was exhausting and I doubt we're even close to being done." Davis said.

"You can say that again." Veemon said. "But it's so cool that I can be a mega level digimon."

"Still you got to wonder, what it is Neomyotismon is up to." Davis said. "He could have attacked the real world while we were away, but he didn't. Is he still planning on taking both worlds and spreading darkness?"

"Why don't you come and find out." Davis heard his voice and when he looked out his window he saw Neomyotismon.

"It's him! Come on Veemon." Davis said. They ran right out the door and ran to the top of the building where Neomyotismon was. When they made it to the top they stood face to face with him.

"I should have known you and the other digidestine would be coming back." Neomyotismon said.

"Yeah back to kick your batty butt." Davis said. "What's your game I figure you would try to take over this place while we were gone?"

"I would, but I knew it was only a matter of time until you and the others came back." Neomyotismon said. "I had to make sure you were eliminated first, but I guess I just wasted energy bringing back those five fools."

"You're the fool to think we would be defeated and since people call us fools we should know." Veemon said.

"When will guys like you learn that we're too powerful to be beaten?" Davis said.

"Watch yourself boy." Neomyotismon said. "I am only one of many in the digital world who's desires match my own. There are forces in the digital world you wouldn't begin to understand."

"All I need to understand is that we're going to take you down. Now then enough talk." Davis said. "I'm not letting you get away. I'm going to destroy you once and for all and end all this madness." Neomyotismon just laughed to that statement.

"Don't you get it? I am invincible. I've come back to life three times. No matter what you do I cannot be defeated." Neomyotismon said. "At least while there is darkness and darkness is everywhere."

"Then we'll keep destroying you until you're finished once and for all." Davis said. "Get ready Veemon."

"I'm ready Davis." Veemon said getting set to fight.

"But how are you going to fight me and protect your beloved city?" Neomyotismon said as he held his arm up. "Metaltyrannomon come!" A digital gate opened up in the sky and a Metaltyrannomon landed down on the ground.

(Neomyotismon's voice) Meet Metaltyrannomon. An ultimate level digimon, a pure digimon built for destruction with his Giga Destroyer II where he can launch his right arm.

"No way that looks like something made by an evil scientist." Davis said.

"Go, destroy this city." Neomyotismon said. Metaltyrannomon started marching through the city and destroyed the buildings.

"No we got to stop him." Davis said.

"Not so fast." Neomyotismon said as he stood between them and Metaltyrannomon. "You'll have to get through me first boy and don't think you can stand up easily to me as you did back in the world of dreams."

"Alright then maybe we can get rid of you for good." Davis said.

"DNA Charge…Overdrive!"

"Veemon double warp digivolve to….Imperialdramon"

"So you're able to go into the mega level now. That won't help you against me." Neomyotismon said smirking.

"We got to get past him. Hopefully the others will notice that big metal head." Davis said. Metaltyrannomon rampaged through the city with people running for their lives. Ross noticed Metaltyrannomon and ran in front of him.

"How'd that thing get here?" Gotsumon said.

"Obviously this is Neomyotismon's doing." Ross said and reached for his digivice.

"DNA Charge…Overdrive!"

"Gotsumon double warp digivolve to….Ancientvolcanomon"

"Aquamon double warp digivolve to….Insanomon"

Ancientvolcanomon ran in and pounded Metaltyrannomon across the face. Then Insanomon jumped up and tried slashing at him.

"**Insane Sword**."

Insanomon spun around and launched an energy disk from his sword that sliced right through the metal on Metaltyrannomon.

"**Big Bang Boom**."

Ancientvolcanomon launched lava from the volcano on his back burning Metaltyrannomon.

"Ancientvolcanomon be careful. You're shooting lava and there could still be innocent people around." Ross said.

"What am I suppose to do then?" Ancientvolcanomon said.

"Use close range fighting. It won't be as dangerous." Ross said. Ancientvolcanomon charged in and tried to push Metaltyrannomon back.

"**Giga Destroyer II**."

Metaltyrannomon launched his right claw and pounded Ancientvolcanomon back.

"We have to finish this. Metaltyrannomon has an attack that's as powerful as a nuclear missile." Insanomon said.

"What are we going to do?" Ross said as Metaltyrannomon's arm came back on. Then Grankuwagamon flew in and tried to bite down on his arm.

"Ross over here." Ross looked to see Ken, Kari, T.K., Cody, and Yolei.

"Perfect timing guys." Ross said as the digimon were helping people getting clear of the area. Vikemon hit Metaltyrannomon with his morning star tail and Grankuwagamon continued to bite down on him.

"**Celestial Arrow**."

Angewomon launched an arrow that hit Metaltyrannomon in the head. Then Valkyrimon struck it with his sword.

"Someone aim for the head and finish this." Valkyrimon said.

"Grankuwagamon let's finish it together." Angemon said.

"Count me in." Insanomon said.

"**Hand Of Faith**."

"**Insane Sword**."

"**Dimensional Scissors**."

All three of them attacked in the head and Metaltyrannomon was breaking apart and turned into data.

"Nice work everyone." T.K. said.

"Hey wait where's Davis?" Cody said.

"Look up there." Yolei said. They looked up and saw Imperialdramon trying to pound something. "What's Imperialdramon doing?" Ross grabbed Kari's camera.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kari said.

"Using your camera zoom lens like a telescope." Ross said. He zoomed in and saw Neomyotismon. "He's fighting Neomyotismon." Imperialdramon tried to pound Neomyotismon, but he kept moving out of the way and since he was small it was hard to hit.

"**Nightmare Raid**."

He launched his dark creatures, but Imperialdramon held up his arms and blocked the attack. Then Neomyotismon kicked him right in the middle of his forehead.

"I knew you were a pain in the bitt, but now you're a pain in the head." Imperialdramon said.

"Imperialdramon!" Valkyrimon said as he and Grankuwagamon flew up to him. Neomyotismon looked back to the building Davis was on looking at him and then back at the digimon.

"We'll settle this another time." Neomyotismon said as he covered himself in his wings and vanished.

"We'll be waiting. Just you wait Neomyotismon you're finished one way or the other." Davis said as he scowled.

(Yolei's voice) Okay I get Davis is getting upset about Neomyotismon, especially after we hear from Gatomon that he was responsible for the destruction of her friend Wizardmon, but he needs to take it easy. On the bright side Gennai shows up ad tells us about this burst mode. I don't know what it is, but I can't wait to find out.


	12. Ruin Everything

"So Neomyotismon can also open digital gates and there are still some digimon that serve him." Gatomon said as Davis' group regrouped in the city.

"That's how he got Metaltyrannomon here." Davis said.

"I can't believe there are still some digimon that were serve that bat brained wannabe vampire king." Gatomon said.

"Wow someone is mad." Ross said with sarcasm.

"Go easy on Gatomon she had a rough time with Neomyotismon back when he was just Myotismon." Kari said.

"When I see him I am going to destroy him if it takes all nine of my lives." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon's real mad." Gotsumon said.

"What's her problem?" Aquamon said.

"Come over here and we'll tell you." T.K. said as they walked back a few feet from Gatomon. "You see Gatomon use to work for Myotismon."

"What!?" Yolei said.

"Gatomon use to work for Myotismon?" Davis said.

"Yeah you see Gatomon was suppose to be waiting for us with the other digimon on File Island." T.K. said.

"Yeah, but before Gennai dropped our eggs on the island he dropped Gatomon's egg and didn't even notice until it was too late." Patamon said.

"Okay I understand that, but how did she end up with Myotismon?" Hawkmon said.

"Well according to Gatomon when she hatched she was waiting for someone, really me." Kari said. "Then Myotismon found her and took her under his wing."

"But that doesn't explain why Gatomon is so upset at the mention of Neomyotismon. Was working for him horrible because I get that?" Ross said.

"No in fact Gatomon was one of Myotimon's loyal henchmen." T.K. said.

"When Gatomon met me she knew she was meant to be with me and was the eighth digidestine's digimon." Kari said. "She decided to turn against him once she learned it."

"You mean Myotimon's most loyal minion betrayed him?" Davis said.

"That was probably the smart thing and the right thing." Ross said.

"I still don't get why Gatomon is getting so upset about this." Veemon said.

"We're getting there. Her old friend Wizardmon served him too and helped us with Gatomon." T.K. said. "However when we fought Myotismon he was about to destroy Kari and Gatomon so to keep them safe Wizardmon sacrificed himself."

"Wizardmon? I remember him, his ghost appeared and told us how we could beat you Ken." Yolei said.

"Yet when that happened Gatomon blamed herself for it because she thinks it's because of her he got involved." Patamon said.

"So that's what it's about. Grief, guilt, and anger towards Neomyotismon and herself." Ken said.

"Poor Gatomon." Kari said looking at her. "Now that he's back she won't rest until he's destroyed for good." It became late at night and they were all heading to Kari's place since they got a message to come over.

"Anyone know why we're here?" Ross said.

"All Tai told me was to come home and to bring the others." Kari said. She opened the door and when they all entered Tai's group with their parents in there.

"Mom?" T.K. said.

"T.K. thank goodness you're okay." Miss Takaishi said.

"Tai what's going on? Why are all of our parents here?" Kari said.

"They all know with what's been going on." Sora said.

"Cody is it true that you're fighting some sort of evil monster?" Mrs. Hida said and Cody nodded with him getting nervous.

"T.K. is it also true that it's that old vampire guy Myotismon?" Mr. Ishida said.

"Well his name is Neomyotismon now, but yeah." T.K. said.

"Please don't tell me your all here to get us out of this fight, because we can't." Ross said.

"That's not why." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"We all came together to give you kids this." Mrs. Takenouchi said as they cleared the way to show a big cake saying Good Luck in icing with a lot of candles.

"A cake, but why?" Ken said.

"Ken life gives you free cake don't ask why." Davis said.

"We just wanted to wish you kids good luck." Mrs. Inoue said.

"We know it's dangerous, but we also know you're the only ones that can stop that monster." Mrs. Ichijoji said.

"Wow all this for us?" Yolei said.

"Yeah so get over there and all of you blow out the candles, the digimon too." Mr. Ishida said. They all walked over and all of them blew out the candles with all of them clapping.

"Great now let's have this cake. I'm about five seconds away from eating it all by myself." Agumon said and they all grabbed a slice.

"Uh Tai Mom didn't make this did she?" Kari whispered.

"It took a few mothers, but not ours." Tai whispered as they all started eating.

"If you ask me you're eating that cake all too soon." They all looked to the entrance and saw Gennai.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Izumi said.

"It's okay Mom he's a friend of ours." Izzy said.

"Gennai what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Yeah it's getting kind of crowded in here." Ross said.

"I came to tell you that I might have a power that can help defeat Neomyotismon." Gennai said and that had a couple of the guys choke on their cake.

"You found something that can help us defeat Neomyotismon?" Cody said.

"Great let's see it." Davis said.

"I don't have it, you do Davis." Gennai said.

"I do?" Davis said.

"I found out those digivices allow you to access a whole new power. It's called the burst mode." Gennai said.

"The burst mode?" Davis said.

…

Neomyotismon

Neomyotismon was down by the docks as he was preparing for his next attack.

"Let's see who to send in next to destroy those digidestine?" Neomyotismon said. "I know just the one. Come Marinedevimon." He opened up a digital gate in the water and a Marinedevimon rose from it.

(Neomyotismon's voice) Marinedevimon an ultimate level digimon and quite the fiend of the sea since you can spit out a poisonous ink from your mouth.

"Excellent now to get their attention." Neomyotismon said.

…

The Kamiyas

Kari and Gatomon stepped out to the balcony to get some air. Then Davis and Veemon stepped outside with them.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Davis said.

"Ross was right, it's crowded in there." Kari said.

"Gennai was right, we're celebrating too early. We haven't defeated Neomyotismon yet." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon they're just wishing us for good luck." Veemon said.

"We're going to need luck because he just seems to keep getting stronger." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon you need to relax." Davis said.

"I'm with Davis on this. I know you despise Neomyotismon, but you need to calm down." Kari said.

"You know after hearing what you told me about Gatomon I was wondering how do you feel about all of this." Davis said.

"I'm not sure what to think." Kari said as she had a sad look on her face. "First he kidnapped people to look for me."

"Hey yeah I was there when the Bakemon had all us people at the convention center." Davis said.

"Yeah I felt like it was all my fault for all the trouble he's caused." Kari said. "Then he came back as Malomyotismon and used innocent children and the powers of darkness, and now he's returned once again."

"Okay I'm starting to get it. You feel sad and scared. I hate it that he's making you feel this way." Davis said. "Don't worry I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you don't feel that way for you."

"For me?" Kari said with her cheeks turning pink. Then a shining bright light passed by causing destruction and the place to shake up that Davis got a hold of Kari.

"Whoa what was that?" Veemon said.

"That had to have been him." Gatomon said.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said.

"I think so." Kari said. Then when they realized they were holding each other they pushed themselves back and were being all nervous.

"Hey guys!" Ross shouted opening the door. "It's Neomyotismon. That blast came from the docks."

….

The Docks

Davis' group ran down to the docks and when they arrived they found Neomyotismon flying above the water.

"So you got my invitation." Neomyotismon said.

"Ever heard of a card?" Yolei said.

"We're here so what do you want?" Ken said.

"I have a new friend that wants to play with you. Rise Marinedevimon!" Neomyotismon said as Marinedevimon rose out of the water.

"A gigantic piece of sushi, yeah that's scary." Davis mocked.

"Make fun while you can boy." Neomyotismon said.

"Alright it's show time." Davis said as they reached for their digivices.

"DNA Charge…Overdrive!"

"Veemon double warp digivolve to….Imperialdramon"

"Hawkmon double warp digivolve to….Valkyrimon"

"Wormmon double warp digivolve to…Grankuwagamon"

"Gotsumon double warp digivolve to….Ancientvolcanomon"

"Aquamon double warp digivolve to…Insanomon"

"Armadillomon double warp digivolve to…Vikemon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to…Magnaangemon"

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angewomon"

Vikemon, Imperialdramon, and Ancientvolcanomon jumped into the water and tried to get a hold of Marinedevimon, but he kept whacking them with his tentacles. Angewomon, Magnaangemon, Grankuwagamon, and Valkyrimon flew up to Neomyotismon.

"So you rather face me huh?" Neomyotismon said and flew right past them.

"**Nightmare Raid**."

He shot his dark creatures, but they were able to block or avoid them. Marinedevimon started spitting ink at the digimon, but they were able to move out of the way. Ancientvolcanomon pound him across the face.

"**Bazooka Howl**."

Vikemon blasted him with a sonic shout and turned Marinedevimon into data.

"That was way too easy." Vikemon said. Each of the digimon fighting Neomyotismon trying to attack, but he kept moving out of the way.

"He's so fast." Grankuwagamon said.

"I got him." Imperialdramon said as he flew up behind him and tried to pound him, but Neomyotismon flew above him.

"**Gardiac Raid**."

He fired his beam from his chest and knocked Imperialdramon in the water.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis shouted as the water rained down on him.

"That's it I've had it with you hurting people and digimon." Angewomon said as she flew at him.

"Angewomon wait!"

"I'll give her cover." Insanomon said.

"**Insane Sword**."

He launched his energy disk, but Neomyotismon was able to stop it by slicing at it.

"Impossible that attack can slice through anything." Insanomon said. Angewomon tried to attack, but Neomyotismon just slashed at her having her dedigivolve.

"Gatomon!" Kari said as she caught her.

"**Gardiac Raid**."

Neomyotismon launched his energy attack that blasted near her pushing her back.

"Kari!" Davis shouted.

"Muwhahahahah I've been wanting to do that for years." Neomyotismon said. Davis couldn't take it anymore. Manipulating Marsmon, having digimon attack people, and now he just attacked Kari.

"You've gone too far." Davis said and then shouted when dark energy surge through his body. "You've went and done it now. Now you're going to pay." Imperialdramon felt the power under the water and flew back up with his form changing. His wings were black, he grew three horns, two cannons on his arms, a dragon head on his chest, and his mask was grey.

"Is that the burst mode?" Yolei said.

"I don't think so." Ken said as Imperialdramon roared.

(T.K.'s voice) So first Imperialdramon begins to act crazy and attacks the city. Then he becomes a digiegg and after that Neomyotismon attacks again. How are we suppose to fight him now that Davis can't fight?


	13. Depress Into Battle

Imperialdramon roared as he was in his new mode and was acting crazy.

"What is this?" Neomyotismon said and Imperialdramon pounded him through some buildings.

"Alright Imperialdramon!" Yolei said, but Imperialdramon roared.

"Something's not right." Ross said.

"You're right he's acting like a wild animal." Insanomon said as Imperialdramon started shooting powerful lasers from his cannons.

"Imperialdramon what are you doing stop!" Davis said shouted.

"He's out of control." Ken said. Grankuwagamon flew up to Imperialdramon and got a hold of his arm.

"Imperialdramon try to calm down." Grankuwagamon said, but Imperialdramon just pounded him off.

"He probably doesn't even know what he's doing." Magnaangemon said.

"Whatever he has to settle down or he could destroy the place." Ancientvolcanomon said.

"I'll try to stop him." Valkyrimon said as he flew up to him.

"**Feral Sword**."

He tried slashing at him to try and freeze him, but Valkryimon's sword couldn't penetrate his armor and was pounded right out of the air.

"Find a way to stop him, but try not to hurt him." Ross said.

"I got him." Vikemon said.

"**Artic Blizzard**."

He shot a freezing blizzard at Imperialdramon that completely froze him and had him fall into the water, but he broke free and blasted the digimon with his lasers and near the other digidestine.

"He's even more powerful than our megas." Cody said. Imperialdramon started to go on a rampage as he fired his lasers and set most of the place on fire.

"Imperialdramon you got to stop!" Davis said. Then lights started to shine out of him. "Wait what's happening?" Imperialdramon roared and then he blew up surprising everyone.

"Did he just…." Cody couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

"Self-destrust!" Yolei finished for him. Davis fell to his knees as he held out his hands as his data dropped to him and then a blue digiegg with a yellow V came into his hands.

"Hey Kari are you okay?" Ken said as she and Gatomon was about to wake up.

"Yeah, what happened?" Kari said. Then she saw Davis was all depressed as he held the egg. Neomyotismon pulled himself up and just saw what happened.

"Well that works to my advantage." Neomyotismon said.

"Veemon." Davis said sadden that he was an egg now. They all took cover inside a warehouse and Davis would not let Veemon's egg go.

"How long does it take for a digiegg to hatch?" Ross said.

"Days, weeks, maybe months." Hawkmon said.

"This was all because of Neomyotismmon." T.K. said. "He makes me so mad. Why does everything that is hurt or destroyed always have to involve the powers of darkness?"

"Just calm down T.K., I know you can't stand it when the powers of darkness are involved." Cody said.

"Yeah you act like a completely different person." Armadillomon said.

"But just think how Davis feels. Neomyotismon didn't destroy Veemon, he blew himself up." Cody said.

"You're right I'm sorry." T.K. said.

"Guys there you are." They all looked to the entrance and saw their parents with Tai and the others and Gennai.

"What happened to Veemon?" Sora said as she saw the egg in Davis' hand.

"I don't know, all I know is that I was so mad at Neomyotismon and then this happened." Davis said.

"That form you saw was the ruin mode. It brings out the worse power of a digimon." Gennai said. "Your emotion brought that power out Davis through anger and fed off your hatred towards Neomyotismon."

"So what do we do? How do we get Veemon back?" Tai said.

"You have to let the egg hatch naturally, but there's something you should know Davis." Gennai said. "There are times that when a digimon is hatch from its egg it may not remember anything." That shocked everyone.

"But Gennai all our friends that were hatched from the egg…." "Were the lucky ones." Gennai interrupted T.K.

"Be warn Davis when Veemon hatches he might not recognize you." Gennai said.

"Veemon night not recognize me?" Davis said.

"I'm so sorry Davis." Mrs. Motomiya said as his parents gathered around him. Kari thought back to when Neomyotismon launched his attack at her and Davis got mad because of it.

'Is part of it my fault?' Kari thought.

"Uh guys look at this." Izzy said as he showed the news on his computer that Neomyotismon was attacking the city.

"With that Davis Motomiya and Veemon out of the way no one can stop me." Neomyotismon said.

"Okay I've had enough it's time someone put this guy in his place." Ross said.

"You're right and this time we're all going so we can fight him." Tai said.

"Yeah he won't stand a chance." Davis said.

"Hold it Davis you're not going." Ross said.

"What?" Davis said.

"Without Veemon you won't be able to fight. It's for your own safety." Ross said. "We'll take care of Neomyotismon."

"Sorry Davis." T.K. said as they were leaving and Davis felt even worse than he did.

….

Neomyotismon

Neomyotismon moved through the city destroying everything in his sight. He thought he finally had victory now that Davis was taken out and remembering how the other digidestine acted when he fought them as Malomyotismon he thought he had finally won.

"Neomyotismon!" He turned around and saw the digidestine and their digimon.

"So you still continued to fight me?" Neomyotismon said.

"We're going to keep fighting you until we completely destroy you." Tai said.

"You're nothing, but pure evil and we're the ones who can stop you." T.K. said.

"When will you learn that I am invincible?" Neomyotismon said.

"I don't know, maybe after we knock you down a few times." Ross said.

"Oh please I remember how you acted when I fought you in that dream world. You were all so scared to fight." Neomyotismon said.

"We're different from back then." Yolei said.

"That's right we're not scared of you anymore." Cody said.

"This time they also have us." Matt said.

"We've beaten you before and we'll do it again." Joe said.

"Alright than boys and girls let's begin." Neomyotismon said and they all reached for their digivices.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…Wargreymon"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to….Metalgarurumon"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…Megakabuterimon"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakoumon"

"Ikkakoumon digivolve to…Zudomon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to…Magnaangemon"

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angewomon"

"DNA Charge…Overdrive!"

"Wormmon double warp digivolve to…Grankuwagamon"

"Hawkmon double warp digivolve to…Valkyrimon"

"Gotsumon double warp digivolve to…Ancientvolcanomon"

"Aquamon double warp digivolve to…Insanomon"

"Armadillomon double warp digivolve to…Vikemon"

All of the digimon faced against Neomyotismon, but he didn't seem worried one bit. He just smirked and chuckled.

"What's so funny bat brain?" Yolei said.

"It's amusing how you children continue to fight when it's useless." Neomyotismon said.

"Useless? This coming from the guy that got his pale bat butt kicked like three times." Tai said.

"But this time I hold more power than any of my other forms. Allow me to show you." Neomyotismon said and dark clouds swirled into his chest.

"What is that?" Joe said. Then Kari held her head and screamed in pain.

"The darkness, I can feel it. It's the same as before." Kari said. He fed on the darkness and started to grow.

"Oh no he's getting bigger and stronger!" Izzy said. Neomyotismon grew up to like 300ft.

"Now do you see what I mean children?" Neomyotismon said. "This time you will be the ones destroyed."

(Ross' voice) Just when you think things can't get any worse Neomyotismon seems to be getting stronger. Just when we need Davis' help this guy has more power. I don't know how we're going to stop this guy, but we have to find a way.


	14. Neomyotismon's Dark Power

The digidestine stared at Neomyotismon as he was even bigger than before from the darkness that he swallowed up.

"So do you still wish to fight me?" Neomyotismon said.

"Does this answer your question?" Insanomon said.

"**Insane Sword**."

He launched his energy disk at Neomyotismon's head, but he blocked it with his hand. Then Neomyotismon swiped his hand and whacked Insanomon into a building.

"I guess it did answer his question." Insanomon said.

"**Big Bang Boom**."

Ancientvolcanomon launched his lava, but Neomyotismon flew up and avoided the attack. Garudamon flew up and got him in a head lock, but Neomyotismon flew down back first and had her hit the ground.

"Do you think simple moves like that can do anything against me?" Neomyotismon said.

"Your right about that, so let's go with the direct approach." Zudomon said.

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

He slammed his hammer on the ground and fired his energy blast, but Neomyotismon was able to block it. He flew down and kicked Zudomon right in the gut.

"We have to keep our distance from him." Valkyrimon said.

"Vikemon let's put him on ice." Metalgarurumon said.

"**Metal Wolf Claw**."

"**Artic Blizzard**."

They both launched their attacks and they hit causing him to be frozen.

"Alright we got him." Matt said.

"Ironic putting him on ice because he's not cool at all." Ross said.

"We're not done yet look." Izzy said. They saw that Neomyotismon was able to break free as the ice shatters hit against Metalgarurumon and Vikemon. Then Neomyotismon stretched out both of his arms and hit both of them.

"Was a little ice the best you can do?" Neomyotismon said.

"I swear he's trying to tick us off." Ross said.

"Alright who's next?" Neomyotismon said as Valkyrimon, Magnaangemon, and Angewomon flew up to him.

"**Celestial Arrow**."

"**Laser Javelin**."

Valkryimon and Angewomon launched their attacks, but Neomyotismon was able to block both of them. He saw that Magnaangemon was flying straight at him with his sword, but Neomyotismon just swatted him away. He then stretched out his arms and pushed Valkryimon and Angewomon to a building and held them there.

"Perhaps I'll start by eliminating the two of you." Neomyotismon said. Grankuwagamon flew in and bit down on his arm having him let go. "Get your filthy mouth off me." He slashed at Grankuwagamon and got him to let go.

"Ancientvolcanomon, Megakabuterimon launch your attacks and combine them with mine." Wargreymon said.

"**Terra Force**."

"**Big Bang Boom**."

"**Horn Buster**."

Both attacks combined with Wargreymon's attack causing the orb to grow and blasted at Neomyotismon causing a big explosion.

"Please tell me that got him." Yolei said, but when the smoke cleared Neomyotismon wasn't even hurt. "You've got to be kidding me."

"How could he would withstood that?" Joe said.

"If I told you once I've told you a thousand times. I'm invincible." Neomyotismon said.

"We'll see about that." Wargreymon said as he flew up to him and tried using his destroyers on his chest, but they weren't making a dent. Then Neomyotismon swat him into a building.

"**Lava-Lanche**."

Ancientvolcanomon jumped at him and was about to hit him with his bicep, but Neomyotismon blocked it and then threw him at Megakabuterimon.

"Oh great everyone tried, but nothing." Matt said.

"How are we suppose to stop him?" Kari said.

"I…don't know." Tai said. Back at the warehouse their parents with Davis and Gennai watch the battle on Izzy's computer.

"Can they even stop him?" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"We just have to hope they can." Mr. Izumi said.

"Man this bites. They're all out there fighting and I'm stuck in here." Davis said. "I wish I could be out there and help them."

"Just what do you think you can do Davis?" Gennai said. "Veemon's still an egg and if that egg gets crack in the battle you may lose Veemon forever." Davis knew Gennai was right, but he still wished there was someway he could help the others.

"**Wing Blade**."

Garudamon launched her fire bird, but it just went out when it hit Neomyotismon.

"Give me a good toss." Insanomon said as he jumped on Ancientvolcanomon's hand and he tossed Insanomon up to Neomyotismon, but Neomyotismon just pounded him away.

"Maybe he'll be easier to take down if we clip those wings." Grankuwagamon said and flew behind Neomyotismon, but he grabbed Grankuwagamon but the face. He then flew down and slammed him against the ground.

"Nothing we try is working." Sora said.

"How did you guys take him down before?" Ross said.

"Well first we gave our power to Angewomon when he was Myotismon, than we used our crest to weaken him when he was Venomyotismon." Tai said.

"Yeah, but it took every digidestine in the world to finish him as Malomyotismon." Yolei said.

"We don't have time to gather digidestine from over the whole world." T.K. said.

"We don't even have our crests to give us more power." Kari said.

"What about that thing you did with Angewomon?" Cody said.

"I doubt that would work because Myotismon was an ultimate and nowhere near this powerful." Matt said.

"Are you finally starting to see that this whole thing is futile?" Neomyotismon said.

"No way." Wargreymon said.

"We will find some way to stop you." Metalgarurumon said.

"Oh please. At this point I could squash all of you like the insects you are." Neomyotismon said.

"We'll squash your big mouth." Ancientvolcanomon said.

"There's no way that we're giving up to the likes of you." Valkyrimon said.

"Everyone watch yourself he's getting ready to attack." Garudamon said.

"Indeed I am." Neomyotismon said.

"**Gardiac Raid**."

"Uh oh move it." Ken said as they all tried to get out of the way of his attack.

"**Nightmare Raid**."

He shot his a lot of dark creatures as they tried to take a bite out of all of them and the impact caused dust and smoke to cover the area. When the smoke cleared all the digimon were knocked down.

"Still haven't had enough huh?" Neomyotismon said. "Well I think it's time I moved on with what I was destined to have." He had dark energy stored in his claws and launched it into the sky creating a hole in it.

"What's he doing?" Sora said.

"Oh no that's a digital gate." Izzy said.

"He's trying to take over both worlds." Ken said.

"Yes why settle for one when I can have both, and why stop there, I shall rule all of existence." Neomyotismon said. Back at the warehouse all the parents were worried and Davis couldn't take it.

"No he keeps taking it too far." Davis said and looked at Veemon's egg. He knew what Veemon would say. Whether if he can fight or not he won't stand by and watch his friends suffer. Davis headed out the door and they all heard it.

"Davis what are you doing?" Mr. Motomiya said as Davis locked the door.

"Sorry Dad, but I got to help my friends. Stay here." Davis said as he ran off.

"Davis get back here." Mr. Motomiya said as he pounded the door. Gennai snuck out by jumping out a window.

"Hang on guys. This fight isn't over till I say it's over." Davis said as he ran towards battle with Veemon's egg.

(Kari's voice) Okay it's great that Davis showed up to try and help us, but I don't know what more we can do. No I can't give up. I won't let this darkness destroy both worlds. T.K. agrees with me as we take a stand.


	15. Back In The Fight

Davis ran through the city trying to get to the battle as he was carrying Veemon's egg. When he got close enough he saw Garudamon try to attack Neomyotismon, but she was knocked down.

"Whoa he's huger than I thought." Davis said and continued to head towards the battle. As they fought on the digidestine were all knocked down as the digital gate Neomyotismon created remained open.

"Man we got to do something fast." Ross said.

"We've already tried hitting him with everything he have. What else can we do?" Yolei said.

"That's easy." Insanomon said as he leaned against his sword. "We keep fighting until we can't fight anymore."

"Insanomon's right. We'll fight to our very last breath." Wargreymon said.

"Oh please." Neomyotismon said. "With how things are going it's only a matter of time until your last breath."

"Not so fast king of the dumb." They all looked behind the digidestine and saw Davis run up to them.

"Davis what are you doing here?" Tai said.

"I came to help you guys out." Davis said.

"But Davis Veemon is still an egg." Ken said.

"It's too dangerous for you to be here." Sora said.

"I know and I don't care. I can't sit by when my friends need my help. Even if I don't have Veemon I'll fight anyway I can." Davis said.

"Actually it's fitting that you are here." Neomyotismon said. "You get a front row seat to the destruction of both worlds as you know it. Plus since you're a team with all of them you might as well be here too."

"You just keep talking batty. Just wait I'll find a way to bring you down." Davis said.

"Though it's a rare occasion I agree with the digidestine." Neomyotismon said. "Your digimon partner is a digiegg which will soon be scrambled or sunny side up. How could you possibly fight me?"

"Oh I'll find a way." Davis said.

"Too bad I won't be able to find out." Neomyotismon said.

"**Nightmare Raid**."

He launched his creatures and they all started moving before the attack could land.

"Quick attack while he has his guard down." Metalgarurumon said.

"**Metal Wolf Claw**."

"**Big Bang Boom**."

"**Dimension Scissors**."

Metalgarurumon, Ancientvolcanomon, and Grankuwagamon all launched their attacks, but he was able to block them. Vikemon jumped up and was about to attack with his morning star, but Neomyotismon blocked it with one hand, grabbed him by the neck, and tossed him down to the others.

"I'm tell you it's just plain pointless." Neomyotismon said.

"I can't take this guy anymore. Does he ever just shut up at least?" Ross said.

"If he did at least we wouldn't hear his annoying voice." Davis said.

"Digidestine no matter how you look at it I win this time." Neomyotismon said. "Everything I worked hard for is about to come true."

"Not today." Angewomon said as she and Magnaangemon flew behind him.

"**Celestial Arrow**."

Angewomon shot her arrow and Magnaangemon flew in with his sword out, but Neomyotismon just moved his head causing both attacks to miss. He then grabbed Magnaangemon and tossed him at Angewomon.

"**Nightmare Raid**."

Neomyotismon lunched his shadow creatures at them and they hit. Both of them dedigivolved and hit the ground.

"Patamon!" T.K. shouted.

"Gatomon!" Kari shouted.

"That's two down." Neomyotismon said.

"Enjoy it while you can, that's all you're getting." Matt said. Neomyotismon flew behind the digimon.

"**Gardiac Raid**."

He fired his energy beam and they all blew them back. Patamon and Gatomon thought they were about to be squished, but Megakabuterimon was able to pull himself up before he landed on them.

"You two okay?" Megakabuterimon said.

"Yeah." Patamon said.

"Barely." Gatomon said. Then Megakabuterimon was kicked in the behind by Neomyotismon.

"Talk about kicking butt." Davis joked.

"Now's not the time for jokes." Cody said.

"He keeps knocking them all down and there's nothing we can do." Yolei said.

"Once you're eliminated there will be no one to stop me. Finally I shall rule over both worlds." Neomyotismon said.

"Why!?" Kari shouted. "Why do you have to be like this? Why do you want to control both of our worlds? Tell me Neomyotismon!" Neomyotismon saw she wanted to know.

"You really want to know?" Neomyotismon said. "It's because it is my destiny. When I hatched from my egg I knew I was destined for greatness. I am the king of darkness and I knew I could rule everything. The only thing in my way are you meddlesome brats. I shall not be denied my destiny and I will have it."

"Your destiny!?" T.K. shouted.

"T.K.!" Patamon said.

"What could you know about destiny?" T.K. said. "You're not the king of darkness, you're just a servant. You only use the dark power of the digital world, you didn't create it or control it."

"T.K.'s right!" Kari said.

"Kari!" Gatomon said.

"Destiny is what you choose. It's not something you can get or something you believe will happen." Kari said. Then she and T.K. started to glow green and pink "You choose your own destiny."

"And we got news for you, your destiny won't be taking over our world." T.K. said. Then their digivices changed into the new ones.

"Our digivices changed into those new ones." Kari said. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"DNA Charge….Overdrive!" T.K. pressed down on the digivice and it shot a ray of light at Patamon.

"Patamon double warp digivolve to…." Patamon changed into a human form with armor and grew ten wings. "Serpahimon."

"DNA Charge….Overdrive!" Kari pressed down on the top too as it shot a ray of light at Gatomon.

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…." (AN: Hers' is just warp because she is a champion and the others are rookies) Gatomon's body grew long with her growing horns on her head. "Magnadramon."

(Seraphimon's voice) Aw it feels good to spread my mega level wings. I command seven shining orbs called Strike of The Seven Stars where they strike my enemy.

"(Magnadramon's voice) It does feel great to be a mega. Now I have dragon capabilities such as my Fire Tornado and Dragon Fire.

"Gatomon and Patamon are in their mega level!" Yolei said as she and the others were astonished.

"You think two more megas can make any difference?" Neomyotismon said. Seraphimon flew up to him and pounded him across the face.

"**Dragon Fire**."

Magnadramon flew up and had lightning strike down on Neomyotismon.

"**Strike Of The Seven Stars**."

Seraphimon created seven shining orbs and launched them at Neomyotismon hitting him in the chest.

"Ready to take him down?" Seraphimon said.

"I can't believe you would even ask that." Magnadramon said.

"**Dragon Fire**."

"**Hallowed Ascension**."

They both created powerful lightning attacks that struck down on him.

"Wow they actually got them!" Tai said.

"Alright I admit that did surprise me." Neomyotismon said as the smoke cleared and he had some damage dealt to him. "However that was not enough."

"**Nightmare Raid**."

He launched his attack and the shadow creatures attacked Seraphimon and Magnadramon having them knocked out of the air.

"No not even the new mega digimon could stop him." Davis said and looked at Veemon's egg. "Veemon please get out here. I need you!" Then the egg began to glow and hatched as Demiveemon was in his hands. "Demiveemon!" Davis was real happy, but Demiveemon just stared at him and Davis lost his joy. "Wait, have you forgotten me? You have haven't you? No this can't be happening."

"What are you talking about Davis?" Demiveemon said. "How could I forget my best friend?"

"Wait you do remember!" Davis said. "This is great, now come on let's get in the fight." They were both surrounded in a light and when they emerged they saw that Veemon was back.

"Guys look it's Veemon!" Ken said.

"So you've come back have you?" Neomyotismon said.

"You bet I have." Veemon said.

"Now the real fight starts." Davis said pounding his fist into his hand.

(Davis' voice) Oh yeah it feels good to be back, but it doesn't seem even Imperialdramon is enough. I need to unlock this burst mode. It could be our only chance to stop Neomyotismon once and for all.


	16. Bursting Burst Mode

After Veemon's egg hatch Veemon and Davis stood faced against Neomyotismon as they were ready to get back in the fight and finish the monster for good.

"Well if you two are coming then come on." Neomyotismon said.

"You ready to get back in this fight pal?" Davis said.

"When have you known me not to be ready?" Veemon said.

"DNA Charge….Overdrive!"

"Veemon double warp digivolve to….Imperialdramon"

"You should have stayed in that egg, at least you had something to protect yourself." Neomyotismon said.

"When I get done with you you'll know what it's like to be a scramble egg." Imperialdramon said as Gennai made it to the top of a building and watch the battle.

"Imperialdramon may be back, but I doubt his power is enough. Their only chance is to use the burst mode." Gennai said. Imperialdramon tried to punch Neomyotismon, but he flew back.

"Come back here." Imperialdramon said as he flew after him and tried to hit him, but Neomyotismon kept moving out of the way. Neomyotismon tried to use his claw, but Imperialdramon blocked it. Then the two flew back from each other and Imperialdramon was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Neomyotismon said.

"This just feels great. I feel like a whole new digimon." Imperialdramon said.

"Well you're about to feel like a deleted digimon." Neomyotismon said.

"**Gardiac Raid**."

He launched his energy beam, but Imperialdramon was able to move out of the way. Though some energy scratch against his waist.

"You okay?" Davis said.

"Don't worry it's just a scratch." Imperialdramon said.

"The next one will do a lot more." Neomyotismon said.

"We've got to find a way to help him." Vikemon said as he tried to stand, but he and the other digimon took a lot of damage.

"I don't know if I have all that much strength in me now." Wargreymon said.

"We have to try at least." Valkyrimon said.

"Neomyotismon's too powerful for Imperialdramon to fight alone, even if he has took a lot of damage." Seraphimon said.

"Well all of your time ends now." Neomyotismon said. He flew down at the digimon with his claw out, but Imperialdramon got between them and blocked his attack.

"That's not happening. The only one who's time is up is yours." Imperialdramon said. Then Neomyotismon kneed Imperialdramon in the gut and jumped back.

"Use whatever attack you can and get him guys. There's no way he could withstood all of you." Tai said.

"**Insane Sword**."

"**Big Bang Boom**."

"**Terra Force**."

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Metal Wolf Claw**."

"**Horn Buster**."

"**Laser Javelin**."

"**Bazooka Howl**."

"**Fire Tornado**."

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

"**Dimension Scissors**."

"**Strike Of The Seven Stars**."

"**Giga Crusher**."

They all combined their attacks and blast Neomyotismon causing a major explosion with the digidestine cheering.

"Alright we got him, there's no way he could have withstood that." Davis said.

"Yes we finally we got him." Matt said as they were all cheering.

"Uh guys I don't think this is over, look." Ken said as he pointed in the sky and they saw the digital gate Neomyotismon created wasn't closing at all.

"Ken's right otherwise that gate would be closing." Cody said. Then they heard laughing and saw Neomyotismon emerge through the smoke, but was completely hurt.

"You've got be to be kidding!" Sora said.

"Give us a break." Joe said.

"No matter what you do digidestine you can never defeat me." Neomyotismon said.

"How could he have withstood that?" T.K. said.

"I think that took up most of his strength. He can barely stand now." Izzy said.

"True, but that's one of the advantages for having the powers of darkness." Neomyotismon said as dark power came from the gate and entered his body.

"Uh no he's regaining his strength." Kari said.

"Of course that's how he's been able to keep going after everything we've thrown at him." Ken said. "Throughout this whole battle he's been gaining strength through that gate."

"Yes while you've slowly and painfully been losing yours." Neomyotismon said.

"Well you're going to need all that dark energy." Davis said.

"Big talk for someone so small. Your friends have almost no strength left and you're all just about finished." Neomyotismon said.

"Man I'm so sick of your talking saying you're going to win." Davis said. "We'll find a way to stop you. Go ahead and knock me down all you want, you are going down."

"I never knew how much of a nuisance you can be." Neomyotismon said. "You ruined my plans in the dream world, but you won't this time. Just to make sure you don't this time I'm going to completely destroy you. I don't even see how you can stop me. You have no power, but I do."

"**Nightmare Raid**."

Neomyotismon launched his shadow creatures and they bit down on all of the digimon. Imperialdramon tried pounding them away, but soon he was ganged up on and was soon knock down. Davis knew Neomyotismon was right. He needed more power.

"Come on Imperialdramon, give me power!" Davis shouted. "Otherwise we're going to lose everything. Both our worlds and all our friends."

"You're looking at it all wrong." Imperialdramon said through a link they had. "My power comes from you, you're the one giving your strength to me." Davis thought about that, but saw things differently.

"No you got it wrong. Our power comes from each other and feeds off our friendship." Davis said. "That's why we can't lose." Then Davis digivice began to glow a bright blue color.

"It's time." Gennai said.

"We will stop Neomyotismon. We will save both our worlds." Imperialdramon said as the digivice glowed even brighter.

"What is that light!?" Neomyotismon shouted.

"Davis that light on your digivice, use it." Ross said.

"Ready pal?" Davis said and Imperialdramon nodded.

"Charge! DNA…Burst Mode!" Davis slid his hand along the side of his digivice and it shot out a glimmer of light at Imperialdramon.

"You've done it Davis and you too Imperialdramon." Gennai said. "By combing your powers through your emotions and everlasting friendship you've unlock new power. This is the true burst mode." Imperialdramon looked the same as ruin mode only his armor and wings were white and blue with the lasers having gold on them instead of blue.

"Imperialdramon Burst Mode!"

Imperialdramon floated up with his new form and power as everyone was amazed by his new power. He flew straight in for Neomyotismon.

"You're wasting time." Neomyotismon shouted as he stretched out his arm, but Imperialdramon deflected it. Neomyotismon tried using his claws, but he blocked and then pounded him in the gut. "I'm not going to lose to you children again!"

"**Gardiac Raid**!"

He fired an energy beam at the others, but Imperialdramon stood in the way and blocked it. Then he marched to Neomyotismon and he looked scared.

"S-Stay away from me." Neomyotismon said, but he kept coming. "NO!"

"You're finished Neomyotismon, permanently." Imperialdramon said. Then he held out his shining hand and had Davis on it.

"Get him Davis!" Ross shouted.

"End his reign of darkness once and for all!" T.K. shouted.

"Do it for everyone he manipulated!" Ken shouted.

"Do it for everyone's he hurt!" Cody shouted.

"Get revenge for all the lives he ruined!" Yolei shouted.

"Get revenge for Wizardmon and everyone!" Kari shouted.

"Davis!" Tai's group cheered.

"Davis!" The digimon cheered.

"No have mercy on me Davis." Neomyotismon begged.

"Why should I when you've shown it to no one. NEOMYOTISMON!" Davis shouted as he jumped up and Imperialdramon held his arms below his chest on his sides.

"**Triple Invincible Cannon**."

Imperialdramon fired a triangle beam from his lasers and the dragon head on his chest that blasted Neomyotismon and destroyed him, having him shrink down to his normal size as the sun began to rise.

"You think it's over?" Neomyotismon said. "It's not, both this world and the digital world are doom!" He started storing power inside himself.

"What's he doing!" Davis said. Neomyotismon laughed evilly and shot the dark energy that destroyed him and it went for the gate. Then it created a bright flash that blinded everyone. When they opened their eyes they couldn't believe what they could see.

"That's the…Digital World!" Davis said.

(Cody's voice) We finally managed to defeat Neomyotismon, but now because of him both worlds are coming together. Gennai tells us there's only one way to stop it and that's to destroy the power that brought Neomyotismon to life, but those digimon are as powerful and dangerous as him.


	17. Big Death-Stars

After the fight with Neomyotismon the digital world was in the sky and people were running in a panic as buildings were falling apart. One was coming down until Imperialdramon flew in and caught it.

"I don't get it, what's going on?" Davis said as the digidestine were trying to help people.

"Did the battle with Neomyotismon do this?" T.K. said.

"I don't know maybe." Izzy said.

"Whatever's going on we have to find a way to stop this." Tai said.

"Indeed you do." Gennai said as he was walking up to them.

"Gennai what's going on?" Sora said.

"The digital world and the real world are coming together. If we don't do something then they'll collide bringing forth destruction to both of them." Gennai said.

"This had to have been Neomyotismon's plan all along." Yolei said.

"How do we stop this?" Ross said.

"The only way to stop this is to destroy the digimon who are causing this. The force that created Neomyotismon." Gennai said.

"The force that created Neomyotismon?" Kari said.

"Hey hold on I remember he said something like that." Joe said as they all remembered what Neomyotismon told them back when he was in his wisp form.

"_But we destroyed the darkness when he was Malomyotismon." Tai said._

"_True, but a great force brought me back to life, something you couldn't understand." Myotismon said._

"He said a great force brought him back to life." Joe said.

"So what is this great force?" T.K. said.

"A group of digimon who call themselves the Big Death-Stars." Gennai said.

"Big Death-Stars?" They all said.

"Yes, powerful and dangerous digimon that live for destruction. Neomyotismon was one of them." Gennai said.

"What happened to Neomyotismon?" Matt said.

"This was the plan all along. Even though it completely destroyed him Neomyotismon used his power to bring the worlds together." Gennai said. "Now the remaining members are trying to destroy both worlds."

"So this madness won't end unless we take them down." Ken said.

"Yes you must find the Big Death-Stars before both worlds come together." Gennai said.

"But we can't just leave Earth like this." Kari said.

"Davis your group go on ahead to the digital world. We'll try to keep things calm here." Tai said.

"Are you sure Tai?" Davis said.

"We can handle it, with that burst mode of yours I'm sure you got this." Tai said.

"Alright, but be careful." Davis said.

"Might want to take out your computer Izzy for the gate." Yolei said.

"What are you talking about? We can just fly right into the digital world." Davis said as they all looked up.

"I don't know Davis that doesn't look safe." Ken said.

"Well it seems the quickest way. It's either that or we just sit here and watch both worlds collide." Davis said.

"He's right we don't have time to lose." Ross said. They got on their digimon and flew right into the digital world.

…

A Dark Area

Inside a dark area a red creature was watching as the digital world and the human world fell into chaos. Then another one was walking into the room.

"What do you want Gravimon?"

"I have news for you Dorbickmon."

(Dorbickmon's voice) Graivmon, the only digimon in the whole digital world that controls gravity. Your High Gravity Pressure practically immobilizes your enemies.

(Gravimon's voice) There's also you Dorbickmon, the fiercest dragon type digimon ever. You can form a fire sword and reduce anything to ash with your Dragon Breath-Tonic Fire.

"I have dreading news. Neomyotismon has been destroyed." Gravimon said.

"That does not concern me. He has served his purpose." Dorbickmon said.

"What of the human world and the digital world?" Gravimon said.

"Thanks to Neomyotismon they will soon collide and be destroyed." Dorbickmon said. "Once that is done we can create a whole new world, one that is ours to rule and we can destroy anything."

"Then I shall have the others prepared for when victory is ours." Gravimon said.

"Can't you see victory already is?" Dorbickmon said.

"No I can feel it, there's still the power that destroyed Neomyotismon.' Gravimon said.

…

The Digidestine

They were all trying to make their way through into the digital world as the digimon flew through the sky and tried avoiding getting hit by lightning.

"Please tell me we're almost there." Ross said.

"We should be there soon." Davis said.

"Of all the crazy stuff you pulled Davis this has to be the craziest." Yolei said.

"Just hold on everyone." Seraphimon said.

"We should be there any second." Magnadramon said.

"Even if we get there how are we going to find The Big Death-Stars?" Ken said.

"We'll figure that out, but for now look out." Grankuwagamon said as a bolt of lightning struck and had them all falling. When they woke up the digimon were back in their original forms.

"Is everyone okay?" Ken said.

"Yeah I think so." Wormmon said.

"I'm okay except I landed on something lumpy." Veemon said as he stood up. Then the thing Veemon landed on started to move and it was Kotemon.

"Oh man did someone get the number of that bus?" Kotemon said.

"Kotemon!" They all said scowling as they remembered him as the same Kotemon that served Marsmon.

"What's the matter never saw a walking practice dummy?" Kotemon said.

"Please tell me that's not the same Kotemon." Gatomon said.

"It might, but remember what Gennai told us. Kotemon might not remember who we are since he hatched from his egg." Kari said.

"Kotemon do you know us?" Cody said.

"Uh nope." Kotemon said.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Gotsumon said.

"Well I was just walking along when something big fell from the sky and landed right on top of me." Kotemon said as he remembered that thing was Imperialdramon.

"Uh oh did we fall on him?" Davis whispered.

"Never mind that, Kotemon we're looking for a group of digimon called the Big Death-Stars. Do you know where we can find them?" Ross said.

"The Big Death-Stars!" Kotemon said in a panic. "Those are the most dangerous and scariest digimon I've ever known. Why do you want to go see them?"

"We're in a hurry Kotemon. If we don't do something two worlds are going to be history." T.K. said.

"Well yeah I know where they are, but I'm not going near them." Kotemon said.

"Kotemon we need you to help us out because those two worlds we're talking about is this world and the real world." Hawkmon said.

"Stopping those digimon is the only way we can save both worlds." Patamon said.

"No way forget it." Kotemon said.

"Please Kotemon won't you help us." Kari begged with tears in her eyes. It was hard for Kotemon to look away or to say no.

"Oh fine, follow me." Kotemon said as he started to lead the way. He led them straight to a mountain that had dark clouds and lightning over it. "That is where they stay."

"Great so let's go take them down." Davis said.

"Yeah I'm ready for some action." Veemon said as they charged ahead, but then a force pushed them all down.

"Whoa what's going on?" Cody said.

"It feels like the gravity has gotten a lot stronger." Gatomon said.

"How is that possible?" Ross said.

"I think I see the answer, look up." Ken said. They looked up and saw Gravimon flying down to them.

"Who is that?" T.K. said.

"That's Gravimon, he's a digimon that controls gravity." Kotemon said.

"Usually I ask why would humans be here, but I know." Gravimon said. "You're here to keep the two worlds from colliding and I take it that you are the ones that defeated Neomyotismon. I will ask you once, leave."

"Sorry, but we have to get through here." Davis said. "So let's up and we'll take you on in a fight."

"You're going to regret saying that to me." Gravimon said as he used his powers and sent them all pushed back and set the gravity to normal.

"Let's show them guys." Davis said.

"DNA Charge….Overdrive!"

"Veemon double warp digivolve to…Imperialdramon"

"Hawkmon double warp digivolve to…Valkyrimon"

"Patamon double warp digivolve to….Seraphimon"

"Aquamon double warp digivolve to…Insanomon"

"Gotsumon double warp digivolve to….Ancientvolcanomon"

"Armadillomon double warp digivolve to….Vikemon"

"Wormmon double warp digivolve to…Grankuwagamon"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…Magnadramon"

"Hm how interesting." Gravimon said.

"Wait that thing, you were the ones that land on me." Kotemon said.

"Yeah we'll talk about that later." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew in at him to attack, but Gravimon held up his hand and Imperialdramon dropped to the ground.

"Oh man it feels like there's a planet on me." Imperialdramon said.

"Don't worry Imperialdramon I got your back." Ancientvolcanomon said, but Gravimon held up his other hand and had him drop. "Oh, but who's got my back."

"We can still fight." Imperialdramon said as he held up his cannon.

"**Positron Laser**."

He fired his laser and it hit, but it didn't do any damage against him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Gravimon said.

"Too bad your all out of arms?" Insanomon said as the others went into attack.

"Who needs arms when you got tentacles?" Gravimon said. He wrapped each of them with a tentacle. Then he tossed them and pushed Imperialdramon and Ancientvolcanomon into them.

"**High Gravity Pressure**."

He intensified the gravity and brought them all down and they couldn't get up.

"Since you defeated Neomyotismon I was hoping for more of a challenge." Gravimon said.

"Well clearly you don't know who you're dealing with." Imperialdramon said as he tried to stand up.

"What, no one has ever been able to stand through my attack." Gravimon said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Davis said.

"Charge! DNA…Burst Mode!"

"Imperialdramon…Burst Mode"

"What is this?" Gravimon said.

"**Dragon Spiral**."

He formed energy spiraling around him and tackled Gravimon having him pushed back. Then Imperialdramon started pounding on him and fired his lasers at him.

"What kind of power is this?" Gravimon said.

"One that will finish you off." Davis said.

"**Triple Invincible Cannon**."

He fired his triangle beam at Gravimon and they all thought they had him, but then Dorbickmon flew down and used a fire sword to block it.

"That is far enough." Dorbickmon said.

"Whoa who is he?" Ross said.

"That's Dorbickmon, the leader. That's not all." Kotemon said as the others flew down. "That's Splashmon, Olgemon, Zamielmon. All five of them are the Big Death-Stars."

"So these are the guys?" Davis said.

"I don't know who you humans are, but I don't really care." Dorbickmon said.

"Why are you trying to destroy our world?" Davis said.

"It's simple so we can create a new world and destroy whatever we want. We live for destruction." Dorbickmon said.

"You won't get away with it. We'll find a way to stop you." Davis said.

"Oh really." Dorbickmon said as he slashed his fire sword at Imperialdramon and knocked him down.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis shouted.

"No way and Imperialdramon is in the burst mode." Yolei said.

"Let's get out of here, they're too powerful together. Ancientvolcanomon give us cover." Ross said and Ancientvolcanomon erupted creating a cover of smoke and lave which they used to getaway.

"Run all you want, there is nowhere you can hide." Dorbickmon said.

(Ken's voice) Okay we get an understanding on who the Big Death-Stars are, but how are we going to stop them. Even Imperialdramon burst mode isn't enough. Then Olgemon shows up and attacks. I can't take it anymore if there's a chance for us to fight I'm taking it and it looks like Ross is with me.


	18. Burst Of Strength

Back in the real world Tai and the others were doing their best to keep things under control, but with the worlds getting closer together it was harder and harder.

"Please tell me those Big Death-Stars have been defeated yet. I don't know if I can take much more." Zudomon said.

"I don't think so, but I think we're about to get an update." Tai said. They looked up and saw Davis and the others on their digimon flying down to the ground and when they landed the digimon dedigivolved.

"Hey what happened?" Matt said.

"Did you find the Big-Death Stars?" Tai said.

"Yeah we found them after we nearly got our butts kicked." Gotsumon said.

"We had a rough time with just one of them, but when they all showed up there was no way we had a chance." Ken said.

"They're that strong?" Izzy said.

"As strong as Neomyotismon was and we all know how that went." T.K. said.

"So if they're so strong how are we going to stop them?" Izzy said.

"I don't know, but there has to be a way." Ross said.

…

The Big Death-Stars

Dorbickmon watched as the collision of both worlds progressed and Gravimon was right by his side.

"Sir what are we going to do about those humans?" Gravimon said.

"Why worry about them? They can't stop us." Dorbickmon said.

"True, but I got a glimpse of their power especially that Imperialdramon. They also defeated Neomyotismon." Gravimon said.

"Then let me handle this." Olegmon said as he entered the chamber.

(Dorbickmon's voice) Olegmon a fierce warrior like the mighty Vikings. You can throw your axes like a boomerang for your Dual Tomahawk Boomerang.

"What is it you want?" Dorbickmon said.

"Let me go to the human world and take care of those humans. They are weak compared to me." Olegmon said.

"You have a bad habit of underestimating your enemies." Gravimon said.

"I do not I can handle those humans and their digimon." Olegmon said and walked away.

"Maybe you should at least take some back up." Dorbickmon said.

"I don't need any help. It just slow me down." Olegmon said.

…

The Real World

"So they want to create a new world and they can destroy whatever they want." Izzy said.

"That barely makes any sense. Why create a world they could destroy?" Matt said.

"Well there has to be laws or something like that in the digital world preventing from destroying whatever they want." Cody said. "By creating a new world they can do whatever they want."

"Well what are we going to do?" Ross said.

"I don't see how we're going to win." Yolei said.

"I'm kind of with Yolei on this. We couldn't do much of anything against one of them." T.K. said.

"So is this really it?" Ken said. "We just give up, we can't give up. The real world and the digital world needs us. I don't know about you guys, but there's no way I'm going to give up." After that he stormed off.

"What was that all about?" Ross said. A little while away Kari looked up to the sky as the worlds came closer together.

"Hey are you okay?" Davis said as he came up to her.

"We've been through a lot of tough situations, but nothing like this." Kari said.

"It will be okay." Davis said.

"I don't know, I'm kind of scared." Kari said.

"There's nothing to be scared of. We can make it through this." Davis said.

"How can you be so sure?" Kari said.

"Because as long as I have something to fight for I never give up." Davis said.

"Is that why you always fight, because you have something to fight for?" Kari said.

"Yeah my friends, the digimon, my family, and well….you" Davis said.

"Uh me!?" Kari said with her face blushing.

"Yeah Kari I would fight anyone who would want to hurt you. I would fight to protect you." Davis said. Then there was a great tremor and they saw that Olegmon entered the real world. Down at the river Ken laid against the grass on the slope as he watched the digital world.

"What are you doing just sitting here?" He looked up and saw Ross with the digimon.

"What are you doing here?" Ken said.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You kind of stormed off back there." Ross said.

"Ken is there something bugging you." Wormmon said.

"I just hate that there are digimon out there trying to destroy both worlds." Ken said.

"I get it Ken." Ross said as he sat next to him. "I'm having a rough time with this. Though we have something they don't. Each other."

"Each other?" Ken said.

"Yeah don't tell me you forgot we have each other." Ross said.

"Yeah we're stronger together." Aquamon said.

"Our friendship helps with that, that's how Imperialdramon and Davis unlocked the burst mode." Gotsumon said.

"That's how they always managed to beat us and that's how I became stronger." Wormmon said.

"Hmm you guys are right." Ken said. then something came crashing down right next to them and it was Vikemon.

"Vikemon!" Ross said.

"What happened?" Ken said.

"It's Olegmon, a member of the Big Death-Stars, he's here." Vikemon said. They turned around and saw Olegmon fighting with the others.

"Come on they need help." Ken said as they ran into the battle. Olegmon had already taken the others down except Imperialdramon.

"I wondered how Gravimon could have a hard time with you. Now I see he was just having an off day." Olegmon said.

"We're not giving up yet." Davis said.

"Come on do your worse to us." Imperialdrmon said.

"**Dual Tomahawk Boomerang**."

He tossed his axe, but Imperialdramon dodged it.

"You missed." Imperialdramon said.

"Did I?" Olegmon said as it came back around and hit him in the back of the head. "Now to finish all of you off."

"Think again bucket head you still have us to deal with." Ross said as he and Ken with their digimon in their mega forms came running into the battle.

"Oh please two more make no difference." Olegmon said.

"Well get ready because we're about to knock you out." Ancientvolcanomon said. He was about to pound him, but Olegmon blocked it with his axes. Insanomon ran on Ancientvolcanomon and jumped to attack, but Olegmon moved his head and cut his beard.

"Thanks I needed a trim." Olegmon said. Grankuwagamon flew in and attacked, but he used Ancientvolcanomon as a shield and pounded Grankuwagamon.

"Hey are you okay?" Ancientvolcanomon said, but Oleg pounded him in the back.

"You be smarter to worry about yourself." Olegmon said.

"And you be smarter to shut up." Insanomon said as he jumped to attack, but Olegmon knocked him down.

"We're not beaten yet." Ross said.

"Come on guys get up and show him what our strength looks like." Ken said.

"**Big Bang Boom**."

"**Dimension Scissors**."

"**Insane Sword**."

All three of them launched their attacks, but Olegmon charged right in swinging his axes.

"**Viking Vullet**."

Olegmon sliced his way through the attacks and kept running and sliced at all three of them.

"Are you guys alright?" Ross said.

"If I were you I worry about yourself. Having others to help you in your battles only slows you down." Olegmon said.

"No you're wrong." Ken said.

"That's right, we're stronger together." Ross said.

"I've had it with people like you always out to destroy our world and the digital world." Ken said. "You maybe powerful, but we're just as powerful."

"That's because we have friends backing us up." Ross said as both of them had energy flowing around them.

"We have friends and you don't." Ken said.

"That's why we cannot and will not lose." Ross said.

"Charge! DNA…Burst Mode!" Ross slid his hand along the side of his digivice and launch a gleaming light. Ancientvolcanomon's crater grew larger in width and had lava cover his arms, legs, and face. Insanomon lost his stone chest and grew spike shoulder pads and his sword became skinny with it curving a little with a dagger.

"Ancientvolcanomon Burst Mode!"

"Insanomon Burst Mode!"

"Charge! DNA…Burst Mode!" Ken did the same thing. Grankuwagamon gain two legs and stood like a human and had four arms. His wings grew larger and had energy in his pincers.

"Grankuwagamon Burst Mode!"

(Grankuwagamon's voice) We've unlocked the burst mode Ken. I have even more power and my Dimensional Slicer can slice through the fabric of the universe.

(Insanomon's/Ancientvolcanomon's voice) We're in the burst mode too Ross. Yeah now I'm even hotter with my Critical Meltdown. I also have my new Absolute Insanity attack.

"What, how did they do that?" Olegmon said.

"Now you see the power we get from others." Ancientvolcanomon said.

"Turn up the heat Ancientvolcanomon." Grankuwagamon said.

"**Critical Meltdown**."

He launched red smoke mixed with magma that completely covered Olegmon.

"**Dimensional Slicer**."

Grankuwagamon launched an energy slash attack from his pincers that pushed Olegmon back. Then Insanomon jumped up to his face.

"**Absolute Insanity**."

Insanomon was slashing at Olegmon that was so fast no one could really see until he stopped by landing on the ground. Then Olegmon's armor cracked up and he became data.

"Wow that was amazing." Ken said.

"Now you got the burst mode like me." Davis said.

"Yeah, but we can't wait around for them to attack." Ross said.

"Ross is right it's time we head to them." Ken said.

"You're right, but just the three of us." Davis said surprising the others. "The digimon have already taken a lot of damage and with four burst mode digimon it will be easier."

"Davis how can you be stupid about some things, but smart about others." Ross said.

"Alright then let's get going." Ken said.

"Right." Davis said.

"Wait." Kari said with Davis turning to face her. "You're going to the digital world by yourselves? Davis please don't, what if you don't come back."

"Gatomon and the others are hurt and I need you guys to keep an eye out in case the other four come an attack." Davis said. "Besides I will."

"Yeah, but still after what you said I'm just worried I might not…." Kari didn't finish as Davis gave her a quick kiss and grabbed her hand.

"I'll be back I promise." Davis said. Kari held on to his hand until it slipped out and the three of them head to the digital world.

(T.K.'s voice) Next time while Davis, Ken, and Ross go off trying to fight the other Big Death-Stars, we're making sure things are safe in the digital world. However Cody and me run into trouble when Splashmon comes in the real world. Well we won't let this guy or the others take our world, at least not without a fight.


	19. Binds of Fatherhood

In the real world Airdramon and Devidramon were flying from the digital world causing destruction to the real world. They were working for the Big Death-Stars.

"**Metal Wolf Claw**."

Metalgarurumon fired his ice missiles taking them out having them turned into data.

"Great work Metalgarurumon." Matt said.

"I see more heading to the airport, we better make sure all those people are safe." Metalgarurumon said.

"You're right let's go." Matt said as he jumped on Metalgarurumon and flew off. On the other side of the city T.K. and Cody were busy fighting some of the digimon and keeping the people safe.

"What are all these Airdramon and Devidramon doing here?" Vikemon said.

"Isn't it obvious, they're with the Big Death-Stars." Seraphimon said.

"Just how many are there?" Cody said.

"I don't know, but we can't give up." T.K. said. He then looked up to the digital world thinking about Davis, Ken, and Ross. "You guys better be alright up there."

"I'm sure they're fine, this is Davis, Ken, and Ross we're talking about." Cody said.

"T.K.!" They looked around and saw Miss Takaishi running right towards them.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" T.K. said.

"Well for one I wanted to see if you were okay. This is more of that digimon and digital world stuff isn't it?" Miss Takaishi said.

"I'm afraid so. A group of digimon are trying to destroy both worlds, but you don't have to worry about me I'm fine." T.K. said.

"I figured you would be, but I came to tell you something." Miss Takaishi said. "I saw your brother on one of those digimon and I think he was heading to the airport."

"Matt was?" T.K. said.

"Yes I talked to your father earlier and he went over there earlier to help with the evacuations." Miss Takashi said.

…

The Airport

People were in a state of panic as they wanted to get out of the city and the quicker and the better while police and others were trying to keep the people calm.

"Everyone just try and relax there should be another plane ready to go soon. These people are trying to go as fast as they could." Mr. Ishida said as he tried to keep the people calm. Then a Devidramon's claw came crashing in. People were running scare, but Metalgarurumon flew in and blasted it into data.

"Hey Dad are you okay?" Matt said.

"Yeah thanks Matt." Mr. Ishida said. T.K. and Cody were heading towards the airport as fast as they could.

"Hey T.K." Cody said. "I know it's none of my business and it must be hard for you, but you never talked much about your father. What happen between your parents?"

"Let's just say they had their differences." T.K. said. "I never really understood it, but I was so young back then."

"I know the feeling. I lost my father if you remember at a young age." Cody said. "I'm sorry if this bugs you."

"Don't worry about it Cody it happened along time ago. In fact the whole thing with Myotismon five years ago brought them closer." T.K. said. Back at the airport a little boy was crying.

"Hey calm down everything will be okay?" Mr. Ishida said. When Matt saw this it made him think of when he was younger.

…

Flashback

Matt was a lot younger and he heard a baby crying. When he looked in a room he saw his father taking care of T.K. as a baby.

"Hey little buddy everything's okay." Mr. Ishida said.

"Dad is everything okay?" Matt said.

Yeah your brother is just being a little stubborn, won't stop crying." Mr. Ishida said.

"I think I know what to do." Matt said as he took out a harmonica and started playing it having T.K. calm down.

End Of Flashback

…..

"Those memories seem so long ago." Matt said. "Hey maybe this will help the kid calm down." He took out his old harmonica and started playing it and had the kid calm down.

"I haven't heard you play that thing in so long." Mr. Ishida said.

"Dad, Matt!" They looked out the window and saw T.K. and Cody heading towards them.

"T.K. and Cody?" Matt said wondering what they were doing here. They stepped outside and started talking to them.

"What are you two doing here?" Mr. Ishida said.

"Thought you two could use some help." Cody said.

"Yeah Mom told me you were here and I just wanted to see if everything was okay." T.K. said.

"Yeah, but the whole world is going into a panic." Mr. Ishida said.

"I think we're about to get the worse of it." Cody said as he pointed to the sky and Splashmon was coming down through the sky with some more Airdramon and Devidramon.

"Hey wait I remember seeing him. He's one of the Big Death-Stars." T.K. said.

"Yes that's Splashmon." Seraphimon said.

(Seraphimon's voice) Splashmon is a powerful digimon and 95% of his body is water. He can turn the air around his enemies to water to drown him and shoots pressures of it through his fingers for his Hydro Pressure attack.

"Why are you here Splashmon?" T.K. said.

"I came to see this world for myself before we destroyed it. However we can't have meddlesome children get in our way." Splashmon said.

"Well we're not going to let you destroy our world or the digital world." Cody said.

"Airdramon, Devidramon destroy them all." Splashmon said.

"Metalgarurumon ready to show them what we're made of?" Matt said.

"That is if they'll be around long enough." Metalgarurumon said as he flew up and hopped off the Airdramon and Devidramon.

"We'll get Splashmon." Vikemon said as he and Seraphimon charged at him. Vikemon swung his morning star, but it went through Splashmon like he was water. Serpahimon tried to pound him, but his fists kept going through him.

"**Hydro Pressure**."

Splashmon launched a tone of pressurized water from his hands that blew Serphaimon and Vikemon back. Metalgarurumon flew in to help, but Splashmon swatted him into the airport. Splashmon was about to launch more water at him.

"Splashmon don't there are innocent people in there." T.K. said.

"Why should I spare them? They're doomed either way." Splashmon said.

"**Bazooka Howl**."

"**Strike Of The Seven Stars**."

Both of them launched their attacks to stop Splashmon, but he didn't seemed hurt as he held up his hand to both of them.

"**Bead-Drown**."

Water was formed around both of their heads and neither one of them could breathe.

"They can't breathe, he's trying to drown them." Cody said.

"**Metal Wolf Claw**."

Metalgarurumon launched his attack at Splashmon's arm and that had him lose his concentration, but his arm wasn't even frozen.

"What is this a snowball fight?" Splashmon said. He flipped kick the airport and knocking Metalgarurumon down through the ruble.

"Metalgarurumon!" Matt shouted in concern as he ran to him.

"Splashmon we told you to stay away from there." Cody said.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Splashmon said.

"There are children in there, children who would be devastated if they lost their fathers or mothers." Cody said as he thought about losing his own father.

"Empty words." Splashmon said as he was prepared to attack.

"I got to get those people out of there." Mr. Ishida said as he ran straight to the airport. Splashmon spotted him and pointed to him.

"**Hydro Pressure**."

"Dad look out!" Matt shouted. It looked like the attack hit, but when it cleared up T.K. pushed him down and Seraphimon shielded them.

"Are you okay Dad?" T.K. said.

"Yeah thanks T.K." Mr. Ishida said.

"You see that Splashmon, a father and his son looking out for each other." Cody said. 'Something I wish I could have done for my father.' He thought.

"That's right Cody. It's something these monsters will never understand." Vikemon said.

"To think you were that little baby I was changing diapers and now you're the one who saved me." Mr. Ishida said.

"Even though you and Mom separated you're still my Dad and I love you." T.K. said.

"The same applies to me, I don't have a father of my own, but I feel like you're one to me Mr. Ishida." Seraphimon said. Then they and Cody and Vikemon turned to face Splashmon.

"Splashmon we will stop you." T.K. said.

"We swear it." Cody said.

"You're going to defeat me? I find your joke highly insulting. We'll see who's laughing when I delete you and your digimon partners." Splashmon said as he went to attack, but Vikemon and Seraphimon grabbed his fists. "They blocked me?" Then Cody and T.K. were surrounded by yellow and green energy.

"Get ready Seraphimon." T.K. said.

"Let's do it Vikemon." Cody said.

"Charge! DNA….Burst Mode!" Cody said as he slid his hand against his digivice side. Vikemon gained metal arms with round shields on his shoulders. Then he gained metal Viking armor with his morning star becoming a three laired spike mace.

"Vikemon Burst Mode!"

"Charge! DNA…Burst mode!" T.K. slid his hand against the side of his digivice. Seraphimon's wings came and formed two giant shining wings, the star on his helmet became an eight point star, and his armor changed looking more battle like in bright blue and silver.

"Seraphimon Burst Mode!"

(Seraphimon's voice) You've done it T.K., we've unlock the burst mode. In this mode I command the heavens themselves with my Celestial Grand Judgment to strike my enemies.

(Vikemon's voice) We got the burst mode to Cody. Now I have attacks like Flash Blizzard Cannon that's so bright it's freezing.

"A simple trick, destroy them." Splashmon ordering the Airdramon and Devidramon to attack, but Vikemon obliterated them by hitting them with his mace. Seraphimon flew in at Splashmon and they kept throwing punches at each other. Then Vikemon came in and hit him with his mace. "What kind of power is this?"

"It's time you leave the human world Splashmon." Seraphimon said.

"Your end is here." Vikemon said.

"I'll teach you to talk to me that way." Splashmon said.

"**Hydro Pressure**."

"**Flash Blizzard Cannon**."

The shields on Vikemon's shoulders launch a blizzard that was shining and froze the water on his arms.

"**Celestial Grand Judgment**."

Seraphimon formed lightning in the sky and had a giant bolt strike at Splashmon.

"That's not possible!" Splashmon shouted and got hit with him screaming and bursting into data. After the battle they checked to see if everyone was okay.

"Great news no one got hurt in the fight." Mr. Ishida said.

"That is great news." Patamon said.

"Now Splashmon is finish." Armadillomon said.

"That's great now come on Cody." T.K. said as he began to walk away.

"Where are we going?" Cody said.

"We got some friends to help." T.K. said.

(Kari's voice) Yolei and I try to keep things under control while we wait for Davis and the others to come back. Then we encounter Zamielmon and what a sharp shooting archer he is, but I'm not going anywhere until Davis comes back.


	20. Launch Wind And Light

Valkyrimon and Magnadramon were escorting people to safety while some of the Big Death-Stars' digimon were causing destruction. Kari and Yolei were keeping an eye out for any signs of them.

"It looks like we're in the clear for now. We shouldn't have any more trouble for a while." Yolei said, but saw that Kari had her mind on something else. Kari was thinking about that kiss Davis gave her before he left. "Kari!" Yolei even shook her to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry what?" Yolei said.

"You're still thinking about Davis?" Yolei said. "Look he'll come back and he has Ken and Ross with him as well as the digimon."

"I know I'm just confused about my feelings. Davis says he would help me, fight for me, then he gave me that kiss." Kari said.

"Sounds like Davis has a bigger crush on you than I thought." Yolei said.

"Yolei, Kari we got a problem." Valkyrimon said.

"You might want to look at this." Magnadramon said. They got on their digimon and saw a tornado.

"That's right by Davis' building." Kari said.

"His family could be in trouble as well as some other people. We got to help them." Yolei said as they flew over. At Davis' apartment Jun and her parents were holding on to something as their place was shaking up.

"Jun get over here." Mr. Motomiya said as Jun crawled over and her parents held onto her. Then Kari and Yolei with their digimon got the door open.

"Kari, Yolei?" Jun said.

"Come on let's get out of here." Yolei said. Then the tornado vanished and something landed on the balcony.

"Hey Kari look at this." Gatomon said and they saw five in-training level digimon.

"What digimon are they?" Yolei said.

"That's Viximon, Kapurimon, Hopmon, Tsumemon, and Gummymon." Hawkmon said.

"They must have come from the digital world and that twister brought them here." Yolei said.

"Oh look at how cute they are!" Jun said as she ran over to them and tried to hug them.

"What's out there?" Mr. Motomiya said.

"Just some little digimon. We can't just leave them out here." Kari said.

"Bring them in." Mrs. Motomiya said as they grabbed the digimon and brought them inside. In another part of the human world Zamielmon was watching part of it be destroyed.

"Things are going well." Zamielmon said.

(Zamielmon's voice) For those who don't know me I am Zamielmon. I am one of the sharpest archers in the digital world. I got more attacks then you can count.

"Zamielmon!" He turned his head and saw Gravimon float down to him.

"Gravimon what are you doing here?" Zamielmon said.

"I came to tell you that Splashmon has been defeated." Gravimon said.

"First Olegmon now Splashmon?" Zamielmon said.

"Those kids that came to our base last time are stronger than we thought." Gravimon said.

"Really, well you head back to base in case they decide to make a comeback. I'll take care of thing here." Zamielmon said.

"Are you sure?" Gravimon said.

"Don't you worry about a thing. With my skills as an archer I doubt you have anything to worry about." Zamielmon said. Meanwhile back at the apartment they were having trouble keeping the digimon under control.

"Hey quit hopping around." Yolei said as she chased Hopmon. Gatomon tried to hold onto Gummymon, but he kept sliding out.

"How am I suppose to hold onto him if he keeps sliding out?" Gatomon said.

"You have it easy compared to Hawkmon." Gatomon said as Tsumemon was clinging to his face and Hawkmon tried to shake him off.

"Okay come down from there it's all dusty." Mrs. Motomiya said as she reached for Viximon on the fridge.

"Come here, come to Jun." Jun said as she chased Kopurimon, but he hopped right into Kari's arms.

"Keeping an eye on these little guys is tricky isn't it?" Kari said.

"Yeah, now that I think about it it's good practice for you girls since it's like trying to raise a child." Mr. Motomiya said.

"You should see how it is in my house with six people and a digimon living in it." Yolei said. 'Though I love my family I wish it was smaller like Davis' family. Yet still I feel sorry for him since Davis spent most of his time by himself.' She thought.

"Hey Jun can I ask you something?" Kari said.

"Sure." Jun said.

"What do you know about Davis' feelings towards…me?" Kari said.

"Towards you?" Jun said. "Well Kari as you know Davis and I aren't all that close, but i do know he does really like you."

"He does?" Kari said.

"Yeah he doesn't stop thinking about you. I remember when he first mentioned you to me that he wouldn't get that smile off his face." Jun said.

"First he wants to help me, then he says he fights for me, then he kisses me, and now I hear he doesn't stop thinking about me." Kari whispered as she held her heart. "Davis has always been there for me and I never noticed. He's been such a great friend, but maybe he could be more than a friend." Then they heard a crash outside and when they looked out the window they saw Zamielmon.

"It's one of the Big Death-Stars." Hawkmon said.

"You stay here and watch the digimon. Kari and I will take care of this." Yolei said as they ran out. Zamielmon was firing arrows all around.

"There are targets everywhere I look." Zamielmon said.

"Knock that off." He looked down and saw Kari and Yolei.

"Oh you must be those humans that've been getting in our way." Zamielmon said.

"You ready Kari?" Yolei said.

"Let's teach him not to play with sharp objects." Kari said.

"DNA Charge…Overdrive!"

"Hawkmon double warp digivolve to….Valkyrimon"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to….Magnadramon"

Valkyrimon flew up with his sword out and tried to attack, but Zamielmon used his bow to block his attack. Magnadramon flew in from the back to attack with her horns.

"**Bow Cutter**."

The edges of his bow were turned into sharp blades and he was able to counter both of them.

"**Arrow Lance**."

Zamielmon fired arrows from his hands, but Magnadramon was able to fly out of the way and Valkyrimon used his sword to block the arrows.

"Try all you wish you can't beat me." Zamielmon said.

"We'll see about that." Magnadramon said.

"We must be careful Magnadramon. He can shoot arrows from his hands and bow and Davis' apartment is practically right behind us." Valkyrimon said.

"We can't give up." Yolei said.

"That's right we're all going to be here when Davis and the others come back." Kari said.

"Please none of you will be around to see your friends after this fight." Zamielmon said.

"**Turbulence Arrow**."

He slashed at Magnadramon and Valkyrimon and flew back, but wasn't done yet. He fired arrows at random and each one hit Valkyrimon and Magnadramon knocking them down by Kari and Yolei.

"I already grow tired of this. Now it's time to end you." Zamielmon said.

"Davis and the others are coming home and we're going to be right here when they do." Yolei said.

"Davis watched over me now I'm not going anywhere until he comes back." Kari said and both of them were surrounded by red and pink energy.

"Charge! DNA….Burst Mode!" Kari slid her hand against the digivice and shot light at Magnadramon. Magnadramon's horns grew longer with her wings coming together into two giant shining pink ones with sparkles on her and left a star trail when she flew.

"Magnadramon Burst Mode!"

"Charge! DNA…Burst Mode!" Yolei slid her hand and Valkyrimon was surrounded by light. His wings became hawk wings with blue tipped feathers. His helmet became gold armor and his legs to his ankles were blue with his sword having a hawk design with metal braces.

"Valkyrimon Burst Mode!"

(Valkyrimon's voice) Yolei we've done it, the burst mode. In this mode I'm faster and my Slash Of The Wind attack has me attack in any direction.

"(Magnadramon's voice) We've pushed past the mega level too Kari. Now I hold more power and my Eclipse Cannon will blind or destroy my enemies.

"I've heard of the burst mode, but I thought it was a myth." Zamielmon said.

"Well it's not." Kari said.

"That's right." Yolei said.

"Burst mode is real." They both said.

"Magnadramon!" Kari said.

"Right." Magnadramon said as she flew at him.

"Valkyrimon!" Yolei said.

"I'm on it." Valkyrimon said as he flew in too. Zamielmon tried slashing at them, but they moved out of the way.

"You think you're a real sharp and powerful guy." Yolei said.

"Well you're about to see real power." Kari said.

"**Slash Of The Wind**."

Valkyrimon flew around Zamielmon so fast he couldn't be seen and slashed all around him. Then Magnadramon flew up to the moon.

"**Eclipse Cannon**."

She fired a giant pink sparkling energy beam and blasted Zamielmon.

"Humans you will bow to the Death Stars!" Zamielmon said and then was destroyed. The girls went back to the apartment to see if they were okay.

"Great work out there girls." Mr. Motomiya said.

"I was worried there for a second." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Hey girls do you think I'll be a digidestine one day so I can be as powerful as you?" Jun said.

"Maybe if you find the right partner." Yolei said.

"But it will be a long time for you to be that strong." Hawkmon said.

"Well while you're out fighting evil digimon we'll watch over these five little guys." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"That's good to hear." Kari said.

"Good." They saw T.K. and Cody coming up to them.

"Cody, T.K.!" Yolei said.

"Come on girls." Cody said.

"We're off to help our friends." T.K. said.

(Ross' voice) Next time Davis, Ken, and I made it to the Big Death-Stars base, but there we encounter Gravimon again. Only this time we're not retreating, but he's still too powerful for us even in the burst mode. That's okay because we have something he doesn't, our friends.


	21. Human Potential

"Dorbickmon!" Gravimon shouted as he entered Dorbickmon's chamber.

"What is it now?" Dorbickmon said.

"It's Zamielmon, now he has been defeated. I have also reason to believe that those humans from before are on their way here." Gravimon said.

"They're stronger than I thought if they reduced us to you and me." Dorbickmon said. "If they are on their way here then you better stand guard."

"They'll never get pass me." Gravimon said. Out in a forest of the digital world Davis, Ken, and Ross were making their way to the mountain where Gravimon and Dorbickmon were.

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" Veemon said.

"Sure I'm sure." Davis said.

"Well last time we crashed down in the digital world." Ken said.

"Yeah and last time we had Kotemon showed us the way." Ross said.

"Did someone say my name?" Kotemon said as he came out of the bushes.

"Kotemon!" They all said.

"Oh no not you again." Kotemon said.

"Kotemon we need help getting back to the Big Death-Stars base." Gotsumon said.

"No way I'm not going back and nothing will change my mind." Kotemon said.

"Kotemon if you don't both worlds are finished." Wormmon said.

"I rather be destroyed by world collision than crushed by those monsters." Kotemon said.

"Kotemon please." Ken said.

"No way." Kotemon said.

"If you don't than that nice girl from before will be destroyed to." Aquamon said referring to Kari. Kotemon thought about it.

"Okay follow me, but if I see one of them I'm heading for the hills." Kotemon said as he led them to the mountain. "Might I ask what makes you think you have a chance against those monsters?"

"We have to at least try." Davis said.

"Look I don't want both worlds to collide, but beating those guys are tough, it's next to impossible." Kotemon said.

"Well if you knew Davis then you knew we don't give up and we can make the impossible possible." Veemon said. Then they arrived at the mountain.

"Still as depressing looking as usual." Ross said.

"Well let's get going." Davis said as he and Veemon ran ahead, but were brought to the ground as well as the others.

"Oh I remember this." Aquamon said.

"Me too it's Gravimon." Ken said.

"Very good." Gravimon said as he came out of hiding.

"Oh let me up so I can run away." Kotemon said.

"You humans are wasting your time being here." Gravimon said.

"Let me up and you'll see how much time we waste on you." Davis said.

"Okay that was pathetic." Ross said.

"Just get lost." Gravimon said as he used his power and blew them all back.

"Oh look at the time. Got to go." Kotemon said as he ran behind the trees to hide.

"Well we're not going anywhere." Ken said.

"We're giving you once chance Gravimon. Your choice; get out of our way, stop destroying both worlds, or face us and get ready to be destroy." Ross said.

"Oh please you can't defeat me." Gravimon said. "Give me your best shot."

"You're the one who asked for it." Davis said.

"DNA Charge….Overdrive!"

"Veemon double warp digivolve to…Imperialdramon"

"Gotsumon double warp digivolve to….Ancientvolcanomon"

"Aquamon double warp digivolve to….Insanomon"

"Wormmon double warp digivolve to….Grankuwagamon"

"Last time you had eight megas and still couldn't beat me, you're down to half of your strength, you can't beat me." Gravimon said.

"We'll soon see about that." Imperialdramon said as all four of them flew at him, but he used his gravity powers to have them slam against the ground.

"Is this the only trick you know?" Insanomon said.

"How about this?" Gravimon said.

"**Octa Gravity**."

He used his tentacles and had them floating and had them spinning around in a circle. Then he slammed them against the ground.

"My tentacles allow me to make you lighter or heavier. I control gravity itself so there's no way you can defeat me." Gravimon said.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Ancientvolcanomon said.

"That's right we'll find a way pass your gravity power." Ross said.

"Do all you humans talk so big?" Gravimon said.

"I say we chop those tentacles right off." Grankuwagamon said.

"I don't think so." Gravimon said and set him flying straight up before he had the chance to attack.

"Don't worry Grankuwagamon I got your back." Insanomon said as he ran to Insanomon's side, but Gravimon slammed Grankuwagamon on him.

"**Big Bang Boom**."

Ancientvolcanomon launched his lava, but Gravimon used his power to have the lava float up.

"Attacks like that can't hurt me." Gravimon said.

"I know energy attacks. Energy isn't affected by gravity. Try Imperialdramon's attack." Ken said.

"I'm on it." Imperialdramon said.

"**Positron Laser**."

Imperialdramon fired his laser at Gravimon, but Gravimon moved out of the way. Then he used his gravity powers to have him and Ancientvolcanomon get stuck on the ground.

"Nothing you do can beat me." Gravimon said.

"It's no use, they're fools to face a member of the Big Death-Stars." Kotemon said.

"I don't care how many times you knock us down." Davis said. "We never give up, as long as we have faith in our hearts we won't give up. We'll keep fighting until you're taken down."

"Let's still if you're still talking big after this." Gravimon said.

"**High Gravity Pressure**."

He intensified the gravity on all of them and he added even more pressure on them as they were pressed down that a crater was formed with all of them lying in it and Gravimon looked down at them.

"Ouch, and I thought lifting weights was hard on the body." Ross said.

"I feel like I need an ice pack for my whole body." Davis said.

"What are we going to do now?" Imperialdramon said.

"What do you think?" Davis said as he stood up. "If he knocks us down so many times then we get up that many times."

"That's right Davis." Ken said as they all stood up.

"How did I know they get back up?" Gravimon said.

"We won't go down so easily." Grankuwagamon said.

"As long as we have faith in our hearts we can't lose." Imperialdramon said.

"Let's show him our potential guys." Davis said.

"This should be amusing." Gravimon said.

"Charge! DNA…Burst Mode!"

"Imperialdramon Burst Mode!"

"Insanomon Burst Mode!"

"Ancientvolcanomon Burst Mode!"

"Grankuwagamon Burst Mode!"

"**Critical Meltdown**."

Ancientvolcanomon launched his mixture of smoke and fire, but Gravimon used his tentacles to spread it out and make it disappear.

"**Triple Invincible Cannon**."

"**Dimensional Slicer**."

Imperialdramon and Grankuwagamon launched their attacks, but Gravimon float up and the attacks missed. Insanomon ran up and jumped at him, but Gravimon just tossed him back.

"It's no use you can't hurt me." Gravimon said as he made the gravity on them stronger.

"Man this is getting intense." Ancientvolcanomon said.

"I don't know how much more I can take." Insanomon said.

"You think you're so strong, please you're not even attacking us yourself." Davis said. "You're just using gravity. What too soft to attack us yourself?"

"You don't know when to shut that mouth do you?" Gravimon said.

"Yeah that seems to be his problem." Ross said. then Gravimon launched his tentacles at them.

"Which turns into our problem." Ken said. Gravimon's tentacles looked like they hit, but when the smoke cleared they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Gravimon said.

"Up here curly cue." He looked up and saw the other digidestine with their digimon in their mega levels and they saved Davis and the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" Davis said as he leaned against T.K.

"We're here because we care." T.K. said.

"There was no way we're letting you take care of this yourselves." Cody said.

"Good I can destroy you all together. You have no chance against me." Gravimon said.

"What? You're the one with no chance." Kari said. "Let me tell you something about the human heart. It gives us the strength to fight and much more."

"And Davis has more heart than anyone I've ever known and he's taught us to never give up and to stand up for what we believe in." T.K. said.

"We're the digidestine, get in our way and you'll be sorry." Yolei said.

"That's what we've been telling you Gravimon." Ken said.

"Human potential never stops following through us and gives us the strength we need when you believe in yourself and have faith in your heart." Davis said.

"Childish nonsense." Gravimon said and the others reached for their digivices.

"Charge! DNA…Burst Mode!"

"Seraphimon Burst Mode!"

"Vikemon Burst Mode!"

"Magnadramon Burst Mode!"

"Valkyrimon Burst Mode!"

"You're all in the burst mode?" Ross said.

"When did that happen?" Davis said.

"Tell you later." T.K. said.

"Alright listen up he can deflect any attack, but if you use energy attacks he can't. That's his weakness." Davis said.

"Wow very observant." Yolei said.

"First time for everything." Cody said.

"Well then let's get him." Vikemon said.

"I'll get him!" Ancientvolcanomon said as he jumped right at him, but Gravimon brought him back down to the crater.

"Let me try something." Valkyrimon said.

"**Hawk Slash**."

Valkyrimon flew at him, but Gravimon pushed him back with his gravity power, but Valkyrimon's attack was used as a distraction for Vikemon to attack.

"**Flash Blizzard Cannon**."

Vikemon launched his blizzard attack, but Gravimon used his powers to block it.

"I'm telling you it's no use." Gravimon said, but then noticed Seraphimon flying by his side.

"**Shooting Fist Star**."

Seraphimon launched a shooting star from his fist and it hit Gravimon.

"He's been hit!" Kotemon said. Then Vikemon's attack was able to get through and blasted Gravimon. "By never giving up and having faith in their hearts the humans made the impossible possible."

"Now I got you." Valkyrimon said as he flew behind Gravimon.

"**Slash Of The Wind**."

Valkyrimon slashed at Gravimon and pushed him over the crater and Ancientvolcanomon was right below him.

"**Critical Meltdown**."

He launched his lava smoke that had Gravimon go up and Insanomon and Magnadramon flew above him.

"Ready Magnadramon?" Insanomon said.

"Ready!" Magnadramon said.

"**Eclipse Cannon**."

"**Psycho Razor**."

Insanomon launched multiple energy slashes with Magnadramon's energy cannon and shot him down to the ground.

"**Dimensional Slicer**."

Grankuwagamon launched his energy slash and it hit Gravimon having him immobilized. Then Gravimon looked up and saw Imperialdramon and Davis.

"You wanted me to show you Gravimon well here it is. Human potential!" Davis said.

"**Triple Invincible Cannon**."

Imperialdramon fired his energy triangle blast and it hi Gravimon and had him burst into data.

"Davis did it! He said he do it and he did." Kotemon said. After the battle Davis, Ken, and ross were filled in on what happened.

"So the other ones were taken care of?" Ross said.

"Yeah the only one left is Dorbickmon." Yolei said.

"Then let's take him down. I guess we could use the help now that you guys have the burst mode. So let's go and finish this guys." Davis said and they all cheered and headed for the mountain.

"Hey wait for me. I want to see this." Kotemon said as he went after them.

(Ken's voice) Well we're finally down to the last Death Star, Dorbickmon, but he's not the leader for nothing. Those flames are intense, but that doesn't mean we give up. Especially Davis when he faces that dragon.


	22. Fight Of The Dragons

After facing Gravimon and defeating him the digidestine climb up the mountain since Dorbickmon was the only one left, but in his chamber he was expecting them.

"So you children defeated all the others. Well we'll soon see how well you do against me. That is if you can even get here." Dorbickmon said. The digidestine continued to climb, but it seemed dangerous since lightning was striking down.

"This seems real dangerous." Yolei said.

"I agree couldn't we fly up there?" Armadillomon said.

"That's even more dangerous than flying, especially how big you guys get." Cody said. When Kari placed her foot up a rock slid out, but Davis grabber her hand.

"Are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah thanks." Kari said, but when they realized they were holding hands they both blushed.

"Hey I much a romantic moment as much as the next guy, but we might want to keep moving." Ross said.

"Yeah judging how things are looking in both worlds we only have about a day or two left before both worlds collide." Ken said.

"Look out we got company." Patamon said and they all saw an army of Airdramon flying down towards them.

"Airdramon!" Ken said.

(Ken's voice) Airdramon are champion level digimon. They may not have arms or legs, but they can still breathe fire and fly like any other dragon.

The Airdramon started shooting fire balls at them.

"Cody, give me a bit of a hand?" T.K. said.

"Sure." Cody said.

"What are you two going to do?" Kari said.

"You guys keep moving, we'll take care of these dragons." T.K. said.

"But Dorbickmon's probably the most powerful and it's going to take all of us to bring him down." Yolei said.

"Don't worry this shouldn't take long." Cody said.

"Let's go you guys." T.K. said.

"DNA Charge…Overdrive!"

"Patamon double warp digivolve to…Seraphimon"

"Armadillomon double warp digivolve to….Vikemon"

Seraphimon flew up to the Airdramon and were able to pound them all down and Vikemon tried to swing his morning star around, but the metal was drawing lightning.

"We got to take cover." Yolei said.

"Hey in here this cave looks like it could lead us inside." Gotsumon said.

"But it's so small." Aquamon said.

"Vikemon take this fight down, you're drawing lightning." Cody said.

"Okay, but first…." Vikemon said and smashed the cave having it open wider. "Now get going." He jumped and grabbed some Airdramon pulling them down as the others ran inside.

"Let's go for a ride." Seraphimon said as he grabbed two of them and spun them around.

"How did those humans do this?" Kotemon said as he climbed, but when he looked up he panic when Vikemon came down. The others made their way inside the cave.

"This is much safer than that mountain." Yolei said.

"Yeah, but I can barely see in here." Hawkmon said. Wormmon was clinging on tight to Ken.

"Wormmon I can feel you shaking back there. Just relax, everything will be okay." Ken said.

"I know, but I have a weird feeling that we're being watch." Wormmon said and missed a big red eye looking at them.

"Davis will you quit breathing on my neck." Ross said.

"I can feel it too. How big is your nose?" Gotsumon said.

"What my nose is normal size, right?" Davis said feeling his nose.

"Wait if you're there, then who's breathing on me?" Ross said. They turned around and saw a Devidramon roaring.

"It's a Devidramon!" Gatomon said.

(Gatomon's voice) Devidramon is the dragon form of Devimon. Those eyes can be used to hypnotize you and those claws of theirs can be as dangerous as they are sharp.

"Now what do we do?" Veemon said.

"We got another problem." Ross said as another Devidramon came in front of their path.

"We to get through them." Ken said.

"Don't worry Kari and I will take this." Yolei said.

"This shouldn't take long." Hawkmon said.

"Are you sure?" Davis said.

"We'll be alright we'll catch up soon." Kari said.

"DNA Charge...Overdrive!"

"Hawkmon double warp digivolve to…Valkyrimon"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to….Magnadramon"

Valkyrimon and Magnadramon each took a Devidramon and tackled them down.

"Get going we'll be right behind you." Yolei said as Ross, Ken, and Davis were able to make it pass the Devidramon. The three of them and their digimon kept going until they reached Dorbickmon's chamber. Once inside they were faced with Dorbickmon.

"Well I'm impressed I didn't think you would make it this far." Dorbickmon said.

"It's over Dorbickmon you're the only one left." Ken said.

"Once we take you down, both our worlds will be safe." Ross said.

"That is assuming if you can defeat me." Dorbickmon said.

"Ha I bet I could take you with both hands tied behind my back." Veemon said.

"Big words from a little runt." Dorbickmon said.

"Alright guys let's do it." Davis said as they reached for their digivices.

"Not so fast." Dorbickmon said as he had flames around his hand and tossed it. When it hit it knocked down Ken, Ross, and their digimon.

"Guys are you alright?" Davis said.

"That wasn't even a bit of my power." Dorbickmon said.

"What's your definition of bit?" Veemon said.

"Veemon you're a dragon digimon like me. I don't see why the two of us can't work together." Dorbickmon said.

"I can think of a lot of reasons why not. The main reason is because you want to destroy everything. I want to protect everything." Veemon said.

"Yeah there's no way Veemon would ever work with you." Davis said.

"Then come and get me then." Dorbickmon said.

"DNA Charge….Overdrive!"

"Veemon double warp digivolve to…Imperialdramon"

"Do you still think I'm a runt?" Imperialdramon said.

"Let's just see how powerful you are." Dorbickmon said. Imperialdramon flew in at him and tried to pound him, but Dorbickmon blocked him with one hand.

"**Dragon Breath-Tonic Fire**."

Dorbickmon breathed fire, but Imperialdramon flew up and the fire melted down the walls creating an opening in the mountain.

"Wow must have taken him years to get his breath that bad." Davis said.

"Why do you fight me?" Dorbickmon said.

"We got two worlds to save and we're not giving up until we save them." Davis said.

"That's right there are a lot of people and digimon depending on us and we're not letting them down." Imperialdramon said. Back outside the mountain Vikemon and Seraphimon continued to fight the Airdramon.

"**Bazooka Howl**."

"**Strike Of The Seven Stars**."

Vikemon and Seraphimon launched their attacks and took down most of the Airdramon, but another squad of them came flying out.

"Wow that was awesome. I hate to fight these kids." Kotemon said.

"How many do these guys have?" Cody said.

"Doesn't matter we got to get through to help the others." T.K. said. Then a Devidramon was pushed outside the mountain by Valkyrimon. Devidramon tried slashing at him, but Valkyrimon sliced them with his sword.

"**Dragon Fire**."

Magnadramon launched the lightning from the skies and struck the Devidramon turning it into data.

"Well better him than us." Valkyrimon said. Back in the chamber Imperialdramon continued to fight Dorbickmon.

"**Positron Laser**."

"**Tyrant Collbrande**."

Dorbickmon formed fire in the form of a sword and blocked the attack. Then Dorbickmon charged at him and slashed right at him.

"Oh man even though I have armor that burns." Imperialdramon said holding his chest.

"The angrier I get in battle the more powerful this gets." Dorbickmon said. "I'm not even all that angry right now."

"Uh is there any chance we can give you something to make you happy?" Davis said.

"Yeah I don't want to know how strong that can get." Imperialdramon said.

"There is no way you can defeat me." Dorbickmon said.

"That's what Gravimon said and look what happened to him." Davis said.

"Well when I mean it when I say it." Dorbickmon said. "I am the leader of the Death Stars, the lord of all dragon digimon, the king of fire, I cannot be beaten."

"Well I'll find a way." Davis said as Ross and Ken started to get up.

"Come on we got to help out Davis." Ken said.

"Yeah I don't want to miss any of the action." Ross said.

"Just give it up human." Dorbickmon said.

"I told you no. I got two worlds to save." Davis said.

"I doubt you can even save both of them in time. They draw ever closer and time is running out." Dorbickmon said. "There's no way a child like you could ever save the world if you can't even save yourself."

"**Dragon Breath-Tonic Fire**."

He breathed out his fire, but both Imperialdramon and Davis were able to move out of the way. Then Dorbickmon struck the ground with his sword causing it to break apart.

"Now fall!" Dorbickmon said as he pulled his sword out and Davis was sent out the opening.

"Davis!" Imperialdramon shouted.

"Davis!" Ken and Ross shouted.

"Davis!" The others shouted as they saw him fall and Davis was starting to think Dorbickmon was right.

'Is Dorbickmon right? What if I can't beat him?' Davis thought. Then he thought of both worlds. All the friends and family he had. "No I can't give up. I got people depending on me and I came too far. Hey can I get a lift."

"I got him." Seraphimon said as he flew up and caught Davis and brought him back up.

"Davis you're okay." Imperialdramon said.

"How annoying can one human be?" Dorbickmon said.

"Let's finish this Imperialdramon." Davis said.

"Charge! DNA…Burst Mode!"

"Imperialdramon Burst Mode!"

"Resistance is futile." Dorbickmon said as he charged at Imperialdramon and used his sword, but Imperialdramon crossed his arms and blocked his attack. Then kicked Dorbickmon back.

"**Triple Invincible Cannon**."

He fired his triangle beam at Dorbickmon and caused a giant explosion taking down most of the mountain. Imperialdramon flew down carrying the others back down to the ground.

"You did it!" Yolei said.

"Wow you actually took down the Big Death-Stars." Kotemon said.

"It's finally over." Davis said, but then the whole place started to shake.

"Wait look under the rocks." Cody said. They saw some sort of smoke go under the rocks. Then Dorbickmon rise and he was bigger than before, about 1000ft.

"Dorbickmon!?" Davis said wondering how this happened.

(Yolei's voice) Okay we thought we had enough problems with worlds colliding and five super powerful digimon destroying both of them. Now we have a gigantic Dorbickmon to deal with. If we don't take this guy out soon then we're in trouble and so are both worlds. What are we going to do!?


	23. Dark Dragon Power

Dorbickmon grew even bigger than he was before with him also spreading out black wings and the digidestine felt they were in trouble.

"Is that Dorbickmon?" Yolei said.

"But how Imperialdramon blew him up and he was in the burst mode." Ross said.

"Did you really think that me, the leader of the Death Stars, could be defeated so easily?" Dorbickmon said.

"But how did you get so big?" Davis said.

"I get it, the same way Neomyotismon did. He used the powers of darkness." Ken said.

"Not exactly, I used the powers of dragons. Why do you think there were so many dragon digimon here?" Dorbickmon said.

"So you absorbed their data and added it to your own." Cody said.

"I would love to stay and finish you kids off for good, but I want to see the real world before it is crush by the digital world." Dorbickmon said.

"You're not going anywhere." Imperialdramon said as he flew up to him.

"This is just a joke now." Dorbickmon said as he formed his sword, but it had streaks of black fire in it. He slashed at Imperialdramon and knocked him down.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis shouted.

"You're going to pay for that." Ross said.

"Big time." Ken said.

"DNA Charge…Overdrive!"

"Gotsumon double warp digivolve to….Ancientvolcanomon"

"Aquamon double warp digivolve to….Insanomon"

"Wormmon double warp digivolve to…Grankuwagamon"

"**Strike Of The Seven Stars**."

"**Fire Tornado**."

"**Bazooka Howl**."

"**Laser Javelin**."

"**Dimension Scissors**."

"**Insane Sword**."

"**Big Bang Boom**."

All of them launched their attacks at Dorbickmon, but he wasn't hurt at all even after everything hit him. All of the digimon jumped up to him, but Dorbickmon just swung his sword and knocked all of them down having them dedigivolve.

"No way in just one shot!?" Yolei said.

"He's even more powerful than before." Davis said.

"That's right I have more power. There's no way you can defeat me now." Dorbickmon said.

"No there's always a way." Davis said.

"That's right, if there's the slightest chance to stop you we're going to take it." Imperialdramon said as he stood.

"**Triple Invincible Cannon**."

He fired his triangle beam at Dorbickmon, but he blocked it with his sword. Imperialdramon than flew at him and kept pounding on him on the chest, but Dorbickmon wasn't affected.

"You're nothing, but a joke." Dorbickmon said as he slashed at him and had him dedigivolve to Veemon.

"Veemon!" Davis said as he caught him.

"Now to finish both worlds." Dorbickmon said.

"You won't get away with this." Davis said.

"I already have and there's nothing you can do about it." Dorbickmon said as he started flapping his wings creating a gust of wind that blew them all away. Then Dorbickmon started flying into the real world.

"No I won't let him." Davis said.

….

The Real World

Tai's group continued to work on keeping the real world safe as both worlds were ever closer to colliding.

"How much longer are the worlds going to be like this?" Matt said.

"We don't have all that much time left if Davis and the others don't stop this soon." Izzy said.

"Let's hope they do." Sora said.

"I think we got a bit of a problem." Wargreymon said. They looked up to the sky and saw Dorbickmon descending into the real world.

"Who's that?" Joe said.

"He doesn't look friendly." Zudomon said as Dorbickmon started launching flames.

"I don't know who he is, but we got to stop him." Tai said.

"We'll take care of him." Wargreymon said as the digimon went up to him.

"What a fragile world this is." Dorbickmon said.

"Enough!" Mtalgarurumon said as the digimon showed up.

"More pests, how predictable." Dorbickmon said.

"Just who are you?" Megakabuterimon said.

"Your future ruler of the new world." Dorbickmon said.

"No that's not going to happen." Garudamon said.

"**Terra Force**."

"**Metal Wolf Claw**."

"**Horn Buster**."

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

They all attacked, but Dorbickmon wasn't affected by any of them at all.

"**Dragon Breath-Tonic Fire**."

He breathed out his fire that blasted all of them and had them dedigivolve and was seriously hurt as they all hit the ground and some buildings were turned to ash. Tai and the others ran over to them.

"Agumon are you okay?" Tai said.

"I'm sorry Tai he's too strong." Agumon said.

"Maybe we could try Omnimon?" Matt said.

"Matt none of our attacks together could hurt him. He doesn't have a scratch. I don't think Omnimon can help us." Gabumon said.

"Might as well get a good seat as both worlds are about to be destroyed." Dorbickmon said. He looked up to the sky, but noticed something was coming down. Imperialdramon flew down and placed Davis and the others down and dedigivolved back to Veemon.

"Davis you're back!" Tai said.

'They're all back!" Izzy said.

"You've got to be kidding me. How did you even get here?" Dorbickmon said.

"Veemon was able to pull through another digivolution and got us here." Davis said.

"Yeah I'm tougher than you think. We're giving you one last chance Dorbickmon to stop all of this." Veemon said.

"I like to see you try and stop me. Right now I'm starting to find you very annoying." Dorbickmon said as more black flames covered his sword.

"Careful guys the angrier he gets the more powerful that sword is." Davis said.

"Just have a look the digital world and the real world are even closer together. How are you going to stop me?" Dorbickmon said.

"That's a good question." Davis said.

"We don't have all that much time." Ken said as the worlds were even closer.

"There is no way." Dorbickmon said.

"There is one way." Agumon said as the digimon started to glow.

"Agumon what are you doing?" Tai said.

"Our digimon are storing up their energy, but why?" Izzy said.

"We're going to use our energy to keep the digital world from crashing into Earth." Agumon said.

"But Agumon the five of you can't hold up an entire world all by yourselves." Tai said.

"I don't they have to look." Sora said. They all saw a bunch of lights flying down and each one was a digimon.

"What the heck is going on?" Dorbickmon said. Each one left a trail of light as they all flew into Earth.

"Hey guys look at this." Kotemon said as he was in a light. "Digimon from all over are using their energies to hold up the digital world."

"And so are we." Agumon said as the five of them flew up and shot an energy ray that held up the digital world.

"You see Dorbickmon now everyone is against you." Davis said.

"Humans hold the power of emotions and that's giving us digimon even more power. That's how all of them are holding up the digital world." Veemon said.

"That doesn't matter." Dorbickmon said. "They'll all be crushed including all of you and no one can stop me."

"That's where you're wrong." Veemon said.

"We're going to stop you right here right now." Davis said.

"So I hope you're ready for the fight of your life." Veemon said.

(Davis' voice) Well this is it. Our last fight against Dorbickmon. Even our digimon can digivolve without the DNA Charge. Now we're ready to sleigh this dragon and save both of worlds. So he can throw all fire balls and breathe all the fire he wants because we're not giving up because we're the digidestine.


	24. Final Charge

Davis and the others faced against Dorbickmon ready for the final fight as digimon were holding up the digital world with their energy.

"So are you ready Veemon?" Davis said.

"I'm ready to take this gigantic lizard down." Veemon said.

"You're practically insulting yourself since you're a dragon digimon like me." Dorbickmon said.

"Oh whatever let's just take him down." Veemon said.

"You said it." Davis said.

"Then come and get me." Dorbickmon said as he started shooting flames, but Davis and Veemon started running right towards him.

"We're not scared of you." Davis said.

"Don't think for a second we're going to give up either." Veemon said.

"Big talk." Dorbickmon said as he reached down and grabbed them with his hand.

"Hey put them down!" Tai shouted out.

"I don't get it. Why do you continue to fight me?" Dorbickmon said.

"How many times do we have to tell you? We got two worlds to save." Davis said.

"As long as we have friends to back us up and each other we will never give up." Veemon said.

"Really? Well how well do you do if you have no friends to back you up." Dorbickmon said as he launched his flames at the others.

"Oh no!" Davis shouted.

"Kari/T.K./Yolei/Cody/Ross/Ken!" Their digimon cried out if they stood in the way of the attack. Then all of them in their next forms came out of the smoke.

"Aquilamon?" Yolei said.

"They all reach the next form." Ken said.

"How did you digivolve without the DNA charge?" Cody said.

"I'm not sure." Ankylomon said.

"Me either." Aquilamon said.

"All I could think about was saving Ken." Stingmon said.

"That's just what I thought with Ross." Monachromon said.

"Me too." Tsunamimon said.

"We all thought the same thing." Angemon said.

"I guess the bond we have with our human partners and the emotions we felt allowed us to digivolve without the DNA charge." Angewomon said.

"Impossible." Dorbickmon said.

"Anything is possible." Veemon said.

"That's right, now you're going to get it because when we combine our powers we're the ones invincible." Davis said as they both began to glow.

"**Spiking Strike**."

Stingmon flew up and stung Dorbickmon's hand having him to let go, but instead of hitting the ground Veemon had energy wings and around his hands and was holding onto Davis.

"The power of humans and digimon together, it can't be. This has to be some kind of trick." Dorbickmon said.

"**Blast Rings**."

"**Hand Of Faith**."

"**Volcanic Strike**."

"**Tidal Slam**."

All four of the attacks hit Dorbickmon, then Ankylomon jumped right up to him.

"**Tail Hammer**."

Ankylomon pounded him in the chest. Then Veemon started shooting energy blasts from his mouth.

"**Dragon Breath-Tonic Fire**."

He breathed out the fire and the digimon except Veemon and Angewomon were swallowed in the fire, but it only allowed them to go to the next level.

"How is this even happening?" Dorbickmon said.

"Man does everything have to be explained twice?" Davis said.

"**Gate Of Destiny**."

"**Static Force**."

"**Justice Beam**."

"**Spike Buster**."

"**Crazy Sword**."

"**Galactic Flare**."

"**Celestial Arrow**."

Each of the attacks hit him and now Dorbickmon was getting angry as more black flames covered his sword. Veemon flew up to him as he slashed his sword at him and the others. Veemon moved out of the way and the other digimon went to the mega level. Veemon fired more energy blasts at Dorbickmon.

"**Fire Tornado**."

"**Strike Of the Seven Stars**."

"**Laser Javelin**."

"**Bazooka Howl**."

"**Dimension Scissors**."

"**Big Bang Boom**."

"**Insane Sword**."

All the attacks hit and Dorbickmon was actually getting hurt.

"Now it's our turn Veemon!" Davis said.

"Right!" Veemon said as he covered himself in the energy wings and became Imperialdramon.

"**Positron Laser**."

He fired his laser and pushed him back, but Dorbickmon was even more angry as his sword was completely covered in black flames.

"ENOUGH!" Dorbickmon screamed as he launched a dark force pushing everyone back. It pushed some of the digimon holding the digital world back causing them to lose some focus. "You can't stop it, both worlds are going to crash and you can't do anything."

"It's no good the digital world is practically on our heads." Tai said.

"No there has to be a way to keep that from happening." Davis said. Then shining lights from every direction started to show up.

"No way, more digimon!" Ross said.

"But where are they coming from?" Yolei said. the young digimon Davis' family looked after flew out the window.

"Hey you guys come back." Jun said. Even on the other side of the world digimon were flying.

"Palmon where are you going?" Mimi said.

"I have to go help our friends, I'll be right back." Palmon said as she flew off. All the digimon flew to the fight and held up the digital world.

"The digimon from before were from the digital world. These ones are from here, partners to humans." T.K. said.

"Hey wait I feel something." Tai said as he and everyone were covered in energy that was launched to the sky and the same to every human.

"The DNA charge!" Cody said.

"Of course it's in everyone." Kari said.

"Because every human holds the power of emotions." Ken said.

"No this can't be happening." Dorbickmon said.

"It is, now let's finish this guys." Davis said.

"Charge! DNA…Burst Mode!"

"Imperialdramon Burst Mode!"

"Grankuwagamon Burst Mode!"

"Magnadramon Burst Mode!"

"Seraphimon Burst Mode!"

"Ancientvolcanomon Burst Mode!"

"Insanomon Burst Mode!"

"Valkyrimon Burst Mode!"

"Vikemon Burst Mode!"

"No this can't be happening, not to me." Dorbickmon said.

"Now you're going to get it Dorbickmon. The power and bond between human and digimon." Davis said.

"**Eclipse Cannon**."

"**Absolute Insanity**."

"**Dimensional Slicer**."

"**Celestial Grand Judgment**."

"**Critical Meltdown**."

"**Slash Of The Wind**."

"**Flash Blizzard Cannon**."

"**Triple Invincible Cannon**."

All of them launched their attacks at Dorbickmon and he felt the power. Then he saw that Davis jumped right at him with energy coursing through his fist.

"This is what can be done with the power of emotions in humans and the strength with in digimon Dorbickmon!" Davis said and pounded him in the face. Then Dorbickmon exploded and blew Davis back. Davis thought he was falling to his doom when Veemon grabbed his hand.

"I got you buddy." Veemon said as they gently land on the ground.

"Guys look at the sky!" Izzy said as they saw that the sky return to normal.

"We actually did it!" Yolei said.

"We destroyed him!" Ken said.

"We did it!" Ross shouted as everyone cheered. The danger has passed, both worlds are normal again, and the bond the humans have with digimon are even stronger.

…

Couple Weeks Later

"Later Mom I'll call later." Davis said.

"Alright Davis have fun." Mrs. Motomiya said as Davis ran out the door.

"Hey Davis wait for me." Veemon said as he went after him.

"I told you could come, but remember to give me some time alone with her." Davis said. Then they both made it to the park where Kari and Gatomon were waiting.

"How about that you're right on time." Kari said.

"Well I didn't want to keep you waiting." Davis said.

"Hey Gatomon I'll race you to the end of the park." Veemon said.

"You're on." Gatomon said as they ran off.

"So what are we doing today?" Kari said.

"A nice stroll, a movie, maybe some lunch." Davis said.

"Sounds perfect." Kari said as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "Well let's go if we're going to squeeze all that in." Davis grabbed her hand and ran off as everything was perfect for everyone.


End file.
